Let's Make a deal
by k-pixy
Summary: Brooke Davis has always been passionate about food. Combine that with her outgoing and creative nature is what helped her to become owner and chef of her own restaurant Reverie. Unfortunately, thanks to her crooked business partner and financial advisor she had to declare bankruptcy and risk losing the only place she's called her own.
1. Summary

Brooke Davis has always been passionate about food. Combine that with her outgoing and creative nature is what helped her to become owner and chef of her own restaurant Reverie. Unfortunately, thanks to her crooked business partner and financial advisor as well as her accountant she had to declare bankruptcy and risk losing the only place she's called her own. Until an opportunity appeared in the form of a man that seemed to be the answer to her desperate prayers.

Deemed as the man with a golden touch when it comes to business—successful hotel Tycoon Lucas Scott is interested in buying a new venture, something different from what he's used to. After being asked to try out an up and coming restaurant he sees the perfect opportunity he has been looking for.

Upon meeting each other Brooke takes an instant disliking to Lucas and the arrogant and selfish ways he learnt during his years in boarding school.

Even so Lucas agreed to help Brooke in every way he could. But as time went on neither counted on the strong attraction between them nor the drama that came with it...


	2. Chapter One: Financial Trouble

This chapter the story officially starts. And yes I know that I said I wouldn't be writing anymore but this story has been brewing for a while. Hope you enjoy it...

* * *

Chapter One

* * *

"This is a nightmare." Brooke Davis whispered as she read over her financial reports for the last six months. After getting a threatening final notice from the bank letting her know that she had a month before they were ceasing possession of Reverie she found that she had been behind in payments for her restaurant for the last three. Half payments here and there and sometimes none at all. It wasn't like her business wasn't doing well—nothing could be further from the truth.

No, this had to have been done by Dan Scott, her business partner and restaurant manager. He had also been like a father to her. Or so she had thought. Instead of keeping her finances on the up and up Dan had been stealing from her without any guilt. Smiled in her face everyday for years until the damage was irreversible and then suddenly he started acting strange and claimed that an aunt she had never heard him mention since she's known him the last ten years had fallen ill and he has to leave the country to see about her.

Brooke should have known then that something wasn't right with him. But no, she chalked it up to him being concerned for his dear "_aunt_".

She felt the tears of betrayal building in her eyes and tried to tamp it down but the anguish she felt wouldn't let her. Instead she gave in and threw a frame that he had gifted her for her twenty-seventh birthday a few years back at the wall, shattering the glass as the picture fell out and onto the floor. She crossed her arms and laid her head down for a moment, not sure of what she could do to get herself out of this mess.

"Do I want to know what happened in here?" Haley James, her best friend and sous chef asked as she hesitantly stepped into Brooke's office.

Brooke's head popped up and she forced a smile even if it appeared watery and tense. "Hey you…"

"What's going on Brooke?"

"Nothing—"

"Do not lie to me Brooke Penelope Davis!"

"Dan screwed us. Big time."

"In what way? How did he screw us?"

Brooke looked at her and shoved the paperwork towards her. "Read that."

Haley gasped as she read the letter and the trouble their business was in. "How—"

She shook her head and said, "No. The question you're looking for is _why_. _Why_ would he do this to us? We were supposed to be a family here…"

Haley rubbed her should comfortingly and said softly, "Oh Brookie…I'm so sorry."

Brooke rose from her seat and began pacing as she asked, "For what? You told me so! You didn't trust him from the beginning." Brooke grumbled as she bitterly wiped her tears. "Turns out for good reason."

"You know I don't trust used car salesman types." She shrugged, making a joke to get her to smile.

And it almost worked. "What am I going to do Haley? If I can't pay by September 16th the bank will seize the property. Then we'd be out of a job and I'll be on the streets!"

"What?! Why would the bank seize the restaurant? We've been doing great the past four months!"

Brooke pinched the bridge of her nose and said, "Yeah I know. But around February Reverie wasn't doing so great and we had utilities, property taxes and you guy's salaries to pay." She then looked at her friend and continued on, "So advised that we should take out a loan with Bradford Banking because he knew someone that would approve us. That way I could make sure everyone got paid on time."

"Anyway…they told me that I had to put Reverie as collateral so they would help us. In case I failed to make the payments. So I did thinking that the profits would increase. And it had. We have been doing great business wise but apparently Dan had to stick his hands in the cookie jar and failed to pay the bank the amount agreed upon and the rest is history."

Haley sat in silence for a minute but when she could finally speak all she could say was, "Wow…I don't even know what to say. Except… _What an asshole_!"

She then let out a growl of frustration. "I know. I was so damn naïve! I thought about it a lot after receiving that letter and there were a few things that just didn't add up."

"Like what?"

Brooke raked a hand over her face then answered, "Okay…you remember when he said that the money we made wasn't enough to keep the gas or the lights on for the month despite making over twenty-five thousand seven hundred ninety-two dollars the week before he said it. And it only costs seventeen thousand seven hundred ninety-two dollars combined. Which leaves _eight thousand dollars unaccounted __for_."

Haley's eyebrows furrowed as she said slightly joking, "And here I thought you sucked at math."

"I thought so too but you'll be amazed what you could do when someone rips you off. And you know what's the worst part? It's you guys…you're the best team that I ever worked with and…I really thought that I was actually doing what was best for the restaurant and you guys but he fooled me so easily! And I can't even pay you guys this week because I have to scrape the money together to hold off the bank."

"You were desperate and you did what was right. It's not your fault that Dan took advantage of the situation."

Brooke flopped down in her chair again and sighed, "Well now we're back to square one only this time I could lose the restaurant, my staff, my loft apartment upstairs. Damn it everything was going _so well_ and now this."

It was Haley's turn to pace the floor in contemplation. "There has to be something we could do. Maybe we could talk—"

"I doubt talking will get us out of this one Hales…" she said as she began folding the letter into a paper plane.

Haley exhaled as she gave her a worried look, "We could try."

"Yeah I guess we could but I don't know what good it'll do."

Haley paused then placed her hands on her hips and replied, "Well for starters we can explain why this happened in the first place and maybe find out what can be done about this mess."

"And if the situation stays the same?"

Haley hugged her and said with assurance that she wasn't quite sure she believed. "Well we will formulate a plan as we always do. But one thing is for sure…" she said as she looked into Brooke's eyes, "we're not going to lose this place. We've all worked too hard to get it to where it is now and damn it we will work harder to get us out of this. Do you hear me?"

Brooke nodded just before sending the paper plane through the air and into the shelf.

"Good, now come on. You've been in here for over an hour and it's time to set the menu for the dinner crowd."

Brooke exhaled and put on a brave face and smiled, not wanting the rest of her staff to see her vulnerable and worried.

Squaring her shoulders she looked at Haley and said, "Okay…game time."

"That's my girl." She said as she followed Brooke into the kitchen area.

Brooke clapped her hands to bring the entire staff's attention to her and said, "Alright guys listen up! You know what time it is. It's time to set up the menu for tonight's dinner rush. So for appetizers I want: Orange Glazed Meatballs. Fried Prosciutto Tortellini. Turkey Sliders with Sesame Slaw. Scallion and Caramelized Onion Dip. Fried Mozzarella, Basil, and Nectarine Stacks With Balsamic Glaze, " Brooke said with a ringing voice.

"For the salads I want: Salmon and Avocado Caesar Salad, Grilled Chimichurri Chicken Avocado Salad, Honey Mustard Chicken Avocado and Bacon Salad, for Vegetarian Salads: Roasted vegetable salad with feta and grains, Crudo vegetable salad, Vegetarian Caesar salad, Warm lentil, avocado and feta salad." She said as the dishes appeared in her head.

"Soups I want: Rosemary Chicken, Bacon, and Potato Soup, Vegetable Cabbage Soup, Curried Corn and Cheese Soup, Vegetarian Bean and Barley Soup, and Creamy Spinach Soup."

"Main courses I want:

Beef Tenderloin stuffed with Mushrooms and Shallot Dressing served on a Tomato Garnish. Prime rib of beef with Au Jus recipe and Horseradish Sauce. Herb-Dijon crusted Rack of Lamb rolled in fresh herbs. Stuffed Rolled Lamb Leg with Basil…stuff the leg with spinach, garlic, croutons and Parmesan. Veal scaloppini lightly sautéed then served over a Wild Mushroom Cream Sauce. Rolled White Fish Fillet with white wine, shallots, fresh mint combined with white fish fillet. Poached lobster tail in butter…"

"You heard the lady _chop-chop_! Let's get to it!" Haley shouted already in position, bringing out the meats that Brooke and herself had prepped for tonight.

Despite the looming doom of their beloved Reverie, Brooke and her magnificent staff shined as they always have, getting orders out by the hundreds.

"Where's order 1434? The Veal and the Fried Prosciutto Tortellini?" Chris Keller, one of their best servers, demanded. "The customer is getting antsy out here!"

"We're just finishing up on it." Haley said as the line cook finished plating the order. Haley grabbed mittens and placed it on his tray personally with a slight smile. "There you go. Now get back out there!"

Chris smirked flirtatiously, "Thank you Hales."

She rolled her eyes and resisted the urge to push him out of the kitchen, "Go on in there before that antsy customer leaves without paying!"

"Yes ma'am." He said with a chuckle, exiting the hotter than hell kitchen.

"You may as well give in Haley…" Brooke said with a laugh as she helped Antwon 'Skills' Taylor, their line cook with one of his dishes.

"We have a strict no dating coworkers policy for a reason Brooke." She said as she began cooking another main course.

Brooke paused then chuckled, "Ohh yeah? When did I come up with that one?"

Haley chuckled, "When Felix Taggarro used to work here and he was being extra pushy about asking you out."

"Oh right…I forgot about that." She laughed, as she chopped vegetables speedily.

"No you didn't." Haley shouted back.

Brooke laughed, falling into the usual rhythm of the night rush. Speed, carefulness and culinary perfectionism. Reverie's financial problems far from her mind.

-x-

The next day after receiving news that the banks decision was irreversible and that she had only a few weeks left before they took action Brooke and Haley walked upstairs to her loft, both deciding that Brooke didn't need to be alone at this time. Or rather Haley giving her no choice in the matter.

Once unlocking the door, Brooke walked to her bed and collapsed from depression and exhaustion. "Haley…I'm tired but I don't think I can sleep after reading that damn letter …"

"I'll make you some chamomile tea…" she said as she walked straight toward the kitchen.

"Thank you but I'd prefer something a lot stronger. Like a White Russian or a Bloody Mary." She said through her pillow, her voice muffled but still perfectly understandable.

"Alcohol is not what you need my friend…" Haley said as she began brewing the tea in the teapot she had given her as a house warming gift a year back.

After drinking the chamomile tea, Brooke laid there staring at the ceiling until she slowly started drifting to sleep. Unfortunately for her, she could not sleep as peacefully as she had hoped, with all of her worries swirling around in her head. Mainly losing Reverie. But slept she did.

Meanwhile while Haley paced back and forth near the kitchen area as she held her cellphone against her ear with her left shoulder, patiently waiting for the phone to stop ringing. At the sound of the machine prompt asking her to leave a message she swallowed her pride and did as asked saying, "Hey it's me…Haley James, you know, the short honey blonde chick who used to live across the hall from you and dated your brother about twelve years ago—"

"_Haley?_"

Her heart dropped at the sound of his voice, she wasn't sure why she had that reaction considering it was her calling him. "Oh you picked up…"

His deep smooth voice chuckled, "_Of course I picked up. It's not everyday that a blast from the past calls me out of the blue_." He joked, "_How's it going Hales?_"

Haley closed her eyes, mentally kicking herself while telling herself to not blow this. "Right. Okay well since I have your attention…remember when we last talked about seven months ago you said you were looking to invest in something new? Are you still looking?"

"_Of course. Although nothing has sparked my interest yet. Let me guess you found something for me?"_

Haley looked at Brooke sleeping form and winced, knowing that she might not approve of what was about to transpire but desperate times…"Something like that."

"_Okay…I'm listening._"

"There's this restaurant that's doing incredibly well consumer wise, it's in a prime real estate area—" she hurriedly explained, speed talking as she always did when nervous.

She could practically see his six foot frame pacing as he said in a drawn out tone, "_But?_"

She takes her hand through her long tresses and explained further, "But…the owner—my boss is at risk of losing the property. So if you could…let's say invest two hundred fifty-seven thousand nine hundred twenty dollars—"

He hissed with unsureness, "_That's a lot of money Hales—_"

"I know it's a lot of money but it's a fantastic restaurant that makes authentic delicious food which in turn makes a ton of money so you'll get it back in no time and then some…" she then took a much needed breath and asked, "Can you at least meet me for lunch so we can see the property?"

"_Where?_"

"Reverie on 77th and Burgundy Avenue."

There was a long pause on his end and Haley wanted to yell from impatience but kept silent because of Brooke who was finally able to get some rest. "_I'm not familiar with that neighborhood…but I'll come. Just know that you owe me though."_ He teased.

Haley rolled her eyes and said, "You always say that but you never come to collect."

"_Oh it's coming._" He jokingly promised.

She smiled, knowing he wasn't really serious "Yeah, yeah, yeah. See you tomorrow Luke."

"_Actually tomorrow's no good I have a very important meeting that could run over until God knows when._" He paused as if thinking and said, "_How about Wednesday? Wednesday is good for me._"

Haley winced as she admitted, "Ooh Wednesday is a 14 hour shift…" she said thinking of changing her mind but then she remembered how much Reverie needed him and it was now too late to back out then said, "but I'll make it work. Come by around one o'clock."

"_Alright see you then._"

She smiled, "Alright see you then." She then disconnected the call and sighed with a relief. Haley then looked over to her best friend and prayed that everything worked out as she hoped.

-x-

Lucas Scott adjusted his bright Navy blue Armani sharkskin two-piece suit and tie for the fifth time, the look of it just not settling with him. Presentation is the key to everything. As Chief Executive Officer of Luxuriont Hotels he believed that firmly. Hell it was how he got so far into his career in the hotel industry—well that and his family's wealth. But even with a good head start it still hadn't been easy to become what he is today especially in today's market. He had developed a great hotel chain designed in luxury but affordable. This meeting with the Board had to go well. Lucas needed their approval to design another hotel but this time with an edgy, upscale restaurant that he planned to franchise alongside his hotels that his dearest oldest friend, Haley James, had brought to his attention the other day. He had surprised her the day before their agreed meeting time and she had looked jumpy and nervous but he could tell that she was stressed out about the situation.

"Before I agree to anything does the owner know about this arrangement?" he had asked, having a feeling that Haley wasn't being as straight forward with both parties. Haley always had a sneaky habit when she desperately wanted to help someone.

Haley nodded eagerly, "Of course."

Lucas sent her a disbelieving stare, letting her know that he suspected that wasn't the case and was giving her the option to tell him now before he made it his business to inform the owner himself of what they were discussing.

She sighed then said, "Okay, okay I'll tell her. She's one of my best friends and I want to help her. She doesn't deserve to lose this place because of some oily snake who wanted to take the money and run while screwing us all over."

Lucas nodded in understanding, lifting the glass of Rob Roy to his lips.

"I can't believe that I've never eaten here before." He said after devouring the most luscious Spicy Glazed Shrimp and Vegetable Kabobs he ever tasted, the sweet and tangy shrimp and seasoned vegetables were a complete meal on a stick. Caribbean jerk seasoning gave those kabobs a special, spicy flair. "It's amazing…the food, the service, the cocktails…"

"Thank you we try to ensure that our customers come back for more. You should try our desserts."

"What do you suggest?"

Haley smiled wickedly, "Oh, I know just the thing for your taste buds."

"Bring it on chef."

And indeed she had brought it with this extraordinary dessert, made with crisp chocolate-hazelnut meringue and whipped cream. Simple but deliciously extravagant as well.

The phone rang, breaking him out of his thoughts of Haley and Reverie. He picked up the call then answered with a confident, "Hello?"

"Hey what's going on?" Nathan Scott, the Chief Operating Officer of Luxuriont Hotel chain as well as his younger brother, asked on the other side of the line. "Is it something that I should know about?"

Lucas scratched the back of his neck and chuckled, "Uh…I'll be honest with you Nate it's a wait and see game right now."

"As in?"

"As in you'll have to wait and see. But know this…if everything happens the way that I want it to, Luxuriont will be greater than ever."

Nathan snorted, "And how exactly do you plan to manage that?"

"You'll have to wait and see like everyone else bro. See you at the meeting." He then hung up and refocused on securing his tie. He hated ties but they completed the look he was going for, professional, powerful and yet approachable.

Using Verb Ghost oil Lucas finger brushed his blonde hair in a swept back style, the product has a mixture of argan and moringa oils to enrich the hair shaft with essential nutrients. After which always left his locks looking healthy, smooth, frizz-free, and radiantly full of shine. Satisfied Lucas smirked and exit his office.

"Good morning Mr. Scott, I have the graphs and statistics of Reverie's earnings—which is really impressive by the way—as well as customer satisfaction rates, how much money it'll take to maintain the property, the estimate on utilities, staff wages…everything you asked for is right here." Millicent Huxtable, his very reliable assistant, rattled off upon seeing him, showing him the flash drive while trying to match his long stride through the building. "Oh and here's your coffee…"

Lucas flashed her a grateful smile and took the Styrofoam cup of Espresso from Starbucks, "Thank you and good morning to you too Millie. And excellent work on getting that for me so fast. As for it being impressive well…let's just hope that the Board agrees with you." He said as he led the way to the boardroom.

Thirty minutes later after all of the Board members including Nathan were seated Lucas had Millie turn on the projector as he began his hour long presentation. He showed them the figures of what they could potentially make with the restaurant and had a few doubters considering the Reverie was an unknown business whereas the Luxuriont is presently located worldwide. But with his infectious confidence and smooth talking he was able to convince them.

"Okay what was that?" Nathan asked as soon as they were alone in the boardroom.

Lucas chuckled with triumph and said, "That my dear brother was the future of Luxuriont. Come on I'll treat you to lunch…"

-x-

Brooke sighed with dread as she prepared to let the staff know about the financial bind they all were in. She had put it off for a few days but their pay period was coming up and she needed to explain why everyone had to take a pay cut. Brooke feared that she would lose some good people behind this move but she ultimately would understand why they would choose to jump ship. This was a hell of a snag. If she were in their shoes she wouldn't stay either. Not with the credentials all of her staff had. The fact that most of them had chose her small restaurant instead of some big wig bistro always humbled her.

"Okay you can do this…you can do this…you got this." Brooke chanted to herself while pacing the kitchen floor. She then imagined their anger and disappointment and hissed, "I don't have this."

"You don't have what?" Haley asked, as she entered the kitchen.

Brooke exhaled, "How am I supposed to tell everyone that we all have to take a pay cut so we can get out of this mess? How am I going to tell them that the man we all trusted irrevocably was the one to put us in this position?!"

"Tell them nothing." She suggested.

Brooke's dark brow lifted in confusion, "Tell them _nothing_?"

"Right. Tell them nothing."

She looked confused and distressed as she said, "I can't lie to them Haley—"

"You're not _lying_, you're _protecting_ them and your brand."

Brooke exhaled and eyed her best friend warily, "By omission I _would_ be."

"_Not really_…" Haley then grabbed one of the chairs from the stack and sat it down and proceeded to sit. "You might want to grab a chair yourself…"

"Why?"

"Because—I have something to tell you and you most likely won't like it…"

Brooke leaned onto the counter and asked, "What did you do?"

Haley began fidgeting as she tried to explain, "Okay…I _might_ have overstepped my boundaries—"

"What did you do Haley?"

Haley sighed and said in a rushed tone, "I have a friend that was looking to invest in a new venture. I convinced him to invest in Reverie—"

"You did _what_?!" she exclaimed, unable to believe her ears.

"He has agreed to pay off our debt but we will partner with his hotel chain and pay forty percent of our earnings to his company. But the name stays the same, we just have a new owner pretty much."

"I didn't agree to this—I was trying to avoid selling Reverie!"

"Brooke it gets us out of the fire!"

Brooke pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration, "And puts us in a brand new one! Haley you had no right to do this!"

"I just wanted to help!" she said with a frown.

"Everything alright in here?" a smooth masculine voice asked, breaking up the brewing fight between the two friends.

Haley turned and forced a smile, "Lucas! What are you doing here?"

"I just got out of a meeting with the Board about this place and all systems are a go on my end. Did you get a chance to discuss it with—"

Brooke eyed the handsome stranger with his blonde hair in a swept back style, dressed in the well made bright navy blue two-piece suit that made him look both noble and distinguished and had took an instant disliking to him then and there and said, "Yes she just did and she obviously overstepped where she _shouldn't have_—"

"Miss…?"

Her expression set in a firm frown she introduced herself with a clipped tone, "I'm Brooke Davis, _owner_ of Reverie. And you are?"

"This is—" Haley began but was interrupted by the man himself.

"Lucas Scott, CEO of Luxuriont Hotels. I had heard a lot of pleasant things about you chef Brooke." He said as he offered her his hand to shake. Which she promptly ignored. He drew back his hand with a scoffing smile, "Okay…If you want to play hardball we can but for your sake you should just go along with it."

Brooke cocked her head and asked with an attitude, "And if I don't?"

Lucas walked toward her, close enough for her to study the length of his face, his forehead width and cheekbones with his tapering jawline that held a five o'clock shadow His lips looked soft but firm and tempting—_stop he is the enemy!_ Brooke thought inwardly.

He smirked and said, "I'll go over your head to Bradford Banking and purchase Reverie without your consent, do an overhaul with this place without you running the ship. _Or_…you can take this check…" he said as he presented it to her. "Pay off your debt with the bank and go into business with me."

Brooke's eyes snapped to Haley who had her eyes downcast. Business Lucas Scott was _much_ different than the Lucas she knew.

"I'm a patient man Ms. Davis but don't linger too long." he said with a wink before exiting the way he came.

Brooke looked over at Haley and narrowed her eyes angrily, "Is that what you call _help_?"


	3. Chapter Two: Negotiations

* * *

Chapter Two

* * *

It's been a week since the incident in the kitchen with Haley and Lucas Scott whom Brooke had decided to deem as Mr. Scott, her small way of making sure that things stayed impersonal. She looked at the contract that Mr. Scott sent over by messenger a few days ago and sighed, gnawing on her lip pondering the pros and con's of such a deal. If she signed on then that would mean she would have to answer to someone else which is what she always hated during her career as a chef, having to cook what the person over her always deigned for her and her staff to cook—no matter how bland. But if she didn't sign on then she would lose everything. Especially with the bank tacking on interest every time she turned around, constantly digging her deeper into their debt.

_She had no choice._

"Knock knock…" Haley said, peeking in before stepping into her office.

Brooke was genuinely surprised to see her. Other than cooking on the line together Brooke hadn't seen nor spoken to Haley. In fact after the whole debacle with Mr. Scott she had made herself scarce. Even though it took two days to simmer down Brooke finally came to a point where she understood where Haley was coming from and had come to appreciate it, especially with the interest rates the Bradford's pulled on her.

"You still wanna stab my eyes out?" Haley joked as a feeler, to see where Brooke was emotionally.

"I never wanted to stab _both eyes_. Just one would've done the trick." Brooke joked back, cracking a smile. She had done so much frowning lately it almost felt unnatural.

Haley sat in her customary seat and sighed, her fingers pressed against her lips. "Okay I'm just gonna come out and say it…"

"I'm sorry!" they both said at the same time.

"Wait why are you sorry?" Haley asked immediately afterwards.

"As much as I hate this whole situation…you were right that I need financial help. I tried so hard to be positive about things and not to let myself drown in hopelessness but after the information I received yesterday—" Tears began welling in her eyes at the despondency she felt yesterday. "I honestly really don't believe I'll ever meet these stupid people's goal and losing Reverie… that makes my heart ache. So I decided that I will swallow my pride and sign this contract Mr. Scott so _thoughtfully_ sent over."

"How does those words taste coming out of your mouth?" Haley asked with concern, knowing that her coming to that decision hadn't been an easy one for her.

"Like _dirty dish water_." She admitted with a chuckle. "And for the record I wasn't really _that_ angry at you." At Haley's snort she chuckled and explained, "You know how I don't like surprises and that most definitely was a surprise."

"I know…"

Brooke leaned back in her chair and looked at her with a saddened expression, "Honestly I just wish you would have told me about it first before making the decision to involve anyone. That way I wouldn't have felt ambushed and it would have given me time to think about everything instead of just reacting."

Haley sighed deeply, finally able to express the guilt of the past week. "I'm sorry… I only wanted to help and when the bank told us to basically screw off I panicked and Lucas was the first person I thought of that could get us out of this. However I did _not_ expect him to treat you the way he had."

"Well looking back on it I was the one who was rude first." Brooke admitted with a careless shrug but then sighed, "Ceding control of Reverie to someone I've never met nor have any type of knowledge of is frightening."

"One thing I can tell you about Lucas is that he is very good at what he does which is why _Business Weekly_ named him one of the top Hotel Tycoons in the country right now."

Brooke gave her a look and asked, "But does he know anything about the _restaurant business_? Its like apples and oranges! Just because he's good in hotels does not mean he knows squat about running a restaurant!"

Haley ever the optimist replied, "I think he may surprise you—"

"And what if his vision isn't in line with mine? I have so many questions! How do you even know him anyway?" she asked, not really meaning to interrupt her, while opening a bag of her own home made dried fruit.

Haley smiled fondly, "Lucas and I go way back. Like elementary. My parents and I used to stay in The Towers which was for the super rich. The Scott's were across from us. We'd have dinner together all the time, play together. He's like a big brother I never got a chance to have." She said as she and Brooke moved to their conversation towards the kitchen area, "Well when Daddy lost his top exec position we ended up moving to a less wealthy neighborhood. But Lucas and I always kept in contact which is honestly why he wants to do this. Otherwise he wouldn't have given this place another glance. But he genuinely loves what we created here."

Brooke eyebrows furrowed in confusion as they began prepping for the lunch menu, "If that's true why did he threaten to change everything?"

Haley waved the question off saying, "He was just pulling your leg! And he told me after I _thoroughly_ yelled at him for it that it was a scare tactic. It works in business all the time."

"I hope you're right about that Hales, we have a lot riding on this." Brooke said as she chopped up vegetables to go in the dish she was making.

"I am. You'll see. I mean he may be mad, but there's a method in his madness. There nearly always is method in madness. It's what drives men mad, being methodical." Haley babbled while mixing up the béchamel sauce for the oxtail Mac and cheese.

Exhaling for courage she wasn't sure she had, Brooke went back into her office and gathered the unsigned contract and put it in her bag. "You are right about that. I am about to see." She told her as she strolled by her. "Skills take over for me. I want you to make Cheesy Spinach and Artichoke Lasagna…"

"Aight boss lady." Skills said with a wink and a smile.

"Thank you Skills!" Brooke said before blowing him a kiss which he pretends to catch.

"Hold on a minute! Where are you going?!" Haley asked in a panicked tone as she watched Brooke walk to the door. "We still have lunch rush to contend with!"

Brooke winked and smiled, "I'll be back before you know it. Besides you always have Chris to help you with all your needs."

"That is so not funny Brooke!" Haley shouted to her retreating back.

Cackling Brooke walked out of the rear exit and walked a short distance from the restaurant and climbed into her 2006 silver Honda Accord. She looked up his info on Google maps and followed the path they mapped out, which took her on the scenic route towards the business district. All throughout the drive Brooke had prayed that what she said to Mr. Scott would make him think twice about crossing her, that she would be as fearless, confident and in her element as she was in her kitchen.

-x-

"Are we set for the opening in Denver?" Lucas asked Millie absently, looking at possible locations for their newest hotel which would be the first to feature Reverie.

"Yes I just got confirmation from the lead architect that the building is good to go ahead with the grand opening." Millie said while wincing in pain.

Lucas was surprised that she had even come to work having been in a car accident on Friday which had been her day off. But she had assured him that she was okay to work. Seeing that she was having twinges of pain he now regretted listening to her. "Are you sure you're okay to work?" he asked with concern as he watched her limp to her desk.

"Yeah I'm fine Mr. Scott…just a little sore is all." She hissed as she slowly sat down.

Lucas shook his head, "Maybe you should take some time off…give yourself time to heal up and then come back to work. Does two weeks sound like a plan to you?"

Millie looked at him, her eyebrow lifting in question as she asked, "Are you going to pay me while I have LOA?"

He chuckled then said, "Yes you will have pay during your leave of absence."

Millie smiled gratefully, "Thank you Mr. Scott…two weeks sounds wonderful!" She said as she hugged him, hissing in pain but needing to show him that he was indeed appreciative of his kindness.

"You're welcome…" he said as he hugged her back awkwardly, not wanting to hurt her. "Go home and rest. Please. I need you at the top of your game when you get back."

"Oh I will be but who'll take over for me?"

"You don't have to worry about that. What you need to worry about is what kind of hobby you're going to have on your time off."

Millie laughed then answered with a joke, "Probably gardening…"

Lucas narrowed his eyes then asked with concern, "Gardening?…Isn't that a bit strenuous?"

Millie giggled, truly amused by the look on his face, "I was just kidding! That'll put me back in the hospital. No thank you. I'll probably be more active in my book club."

"Good, good. In the meantime I'll be lost without you." He said as he walked with her to the elevator.

"I doubt that. See you in two weeks Mr. Scott." She said just before the doors closed.

Lucas made his way to his corner office and closed the door behind him, strolling to his refurbished Oakwood desk to finish planning the next step. He sat down in his comfortable very high quality genuine leather office chair. Millie had found it for him last year for Christmas after his last chair had gotten worn thin, he had it since college. He still loved it. It could recline from upright to a full sleep position, or lock at any angle in between with a simple turn of the tension knob.

Exhaling he began looking at the figures it would cost for the merging of Reverie to Luxuriont and calculated how long it would take to add on to the other hotels when suddenly his door burst open and the small, slender yet very curvy and determined chef came charging into his office, wearing a tight black t-shirt that had her restaurants logo on it which set off her ivory skin tone and jeans, her dark brown hair braided down in a French braid style, her glistening hazel eyes hardened with unspoken challenge.

"Chef Brooke…what brings you to my office?" he asked with friendly intent as he straightened out the papers on his desk.

Slinging her purse into the guest chair she stated, "I'm here to make a deal."

"Okay…" he said slowly, wondering where she was going with this.

"I haven't signed them yet because I had my own stipulations added." She had informed him as she squared her shoulders and folded her arms defensively, as if daring him to challenge it.

Why was she so set on making things so difficult? He thought to himself as his jaw clinched slightly. "And they are?"

"I remain creatively in charge, no over stepping your boundaries—_at all_. You're our investor and nothing more. Ideas or anything of that nature you should keep to yourself. Are we clear Mr. Scott?" she stated with a clear voice, digging into her purse then slamming the ten page contract onto his desk.

Lucas leaned back in his chair, observing her and smirked cockily, "That's cute. You making demands as if you have a choice in the matter."

"Excuse me? This is not up for negotiation." She said as she slightly shook her head, "And don't think that I forgot the way you spoke to me the other day."

Lucas felt a smile crawl across his face as he stated, "If you think that's something—that was nothing. That was child's play compared to what I can do. So watch your step with me Ms. Davis."

A dark perfectly arched brow rose in challenge as she asked, "Do we have a deal or not Mr. Scott?"

Their eyes clashed as he gritted, "Sign your name on that dotted line and we will."

"Why do I have the feeling I'm about to sign a contract with the devil?" she grumbled as she sat down in front of his desk, taking the proffered pen from his hand.

"The devil will only show if you cross me." Lucas warned as he watched her sign her delicate signature.

Brooke signed each line that had an X near it, indicating where to sign. She then sent him a haughty look and smiled tightly, "Okay…done. As of now we're in business together. Just don't trample on my turf."

His brow furrowed at her statement. "Turf? What next? We're going to _rumble_?" he asked in amusement.

Brooke obviously didn't share his amusement. She stood to her feet and gathered her purse and gave him a stern look, "I mean it. Don't."

"And if I do?"

Brooke gave him a look that was filled with a catty expression and answered plainly, "Try it and see."

As she turned to leave Lucas couldn't help but admire her take no bullshit attitude towards him. It was unexpected yet refreshing to him, having been used to women flaunting themselves at him, instantly falling for his charm. Or the massive amount of wealth he accumulated from the time he'd been in boarding school. He spent his summers working for his father Keith Scott, as his assistants assistant. His father had claimed that it was an opportunity for him to see how the business was run.

Lucas had saved every penny since then, only splurging on things that were practical and useful. Except that one time where he had bought something that he'd truly wanted ever since he had visited the Kennedy Space Center in Florida for a field trip. He still had that telescope and often used it to stargaze with his twin sons when he had spare time.

But the Scott name had always spelled wealth and prestige, having been labeled blue bloods by every magazine that decided to cover them simply because the Scott's have been around since the birth of this country.

Which is why women had always tried to bag him since college.

But Brooke seemed to hate the very sight of him which is very intriguing to him for some reason. He smirked, knowing that she thought she had won this battle. But he planned on popping that bubble very soon. "You may have won this battle Ms. Davis but I will win the war."

-x-

Brooke came back feeling accomplished and in a celebratory mood, which had been such a rarity these past two weeks. Haley watched Brooke stroll past her and followed her into her office without hesitation. "So how did it go?"

Brooke set down her bag and answered her, "Fantastic. I laid down the ground rules and he agreed to them."

"Just like that?"

Brooke smiled smugly and replied, "Just like that."

Haley's brows lifted in surprise, "I'm really shocked that he didn't fight you on it."

"I'm not. He seems like an intelligent guy after all." She said with a cocky smile as she washed up, sanitizing and drying her hands before putting on her gloves.

"Yeah he would have to be, to be considered a tycoon and run a multi-million dollar Hotel chain." Haley chuckled as she chopped up the sweet onions.

Brooke chuckled, "All the while he has a stick up his ass…"

"Lucas doesn't have a stick up his ass!" Haley exclaimed while fighting a laugh.

Brooke rolled her eyes, "Please! He's such a stiff."

"That's just because you don't know him…" she said, wanting to defend her childhood friend.

"And I don't want to. He's not worth getting to know."

Haley sighed, "He's not like you think Brooke. Sometimes you have to have an open mind…"

"You're not going to turn my own saying against me Hales." She said with a smile. "Okay what's the next order?"

"Seafood pot pie, Sirloin steak dinner, sides fully loaded potato and Brussel sprouts… table 23!" Chris yelled before picking up another order.

She then began the next dish, which required a thirty minute prep time. "Okay ingredients… 1/4 pound unsalted butter, 1 1/2 cups chopped yellow onion (1 large),1 cup chopped fennel, 1/2 cup all-purpose flour, 3 cups fish stock or clam juice, 1/2 pound large shrimp, peeled and deveined, 1/2 pound sea scallops, sliced in half horizontally, 1 tablespoon Pernod, 1 tablespoon kosher salt, 1 1/2 teaspoons freshly ground black pepper, 3 tablespoons heavy cream, 3/4 pound cooked fresh lobster meat, 1 1/2 cups peas (not "baby" peas), 1 1/2 cups frozen small whole onions, and 1/2 cup minced flat-leaf parsley…" she muttered to herself, totally lost in doing what she loved.

She melted the butter in a large sauté pan over medium heat. Added the chopped onion and fennel and cook for ten to fifteen minutes, until the onions were translucent. She the added the flour and cook over low heat for one more minute, stirring occasionally.

Meanwhile, she brought the stock to a simmer in a large saucepan, adding the shrimp and scallops and allowed it to cook for two minutes, just until firm. Remove the seafood to a large bowl with a slotted spoon, reserving the stock.

When the flour was cooked in the onion and fennel mixture, Brooke slowly added the stock, the Pernod, salt, and pepper and simmer for three minutes, stirring in the heavy cream.

After taking care of the sauce she then cut the lobster meat into medium-size cubes and add it to the onion and fennel mixture with the shrimp and scallops. Added the semi cooked peas, onions, and parsley and pour the mixture into a 9 by 13 by 2 baking dish.

For the pastry, she mixed the flour, salt, and baking powder in a food processor fitted with a steel blade. Add the butter and pulse 10 times, until the butter was the size of peas. With the motor running, Brooke added the ice water; processing only enough to moisten the dough and have it just come together. She the dumped the dough on the floured surface and knead quickly into a ball. She wrapped the dough in plastic and allow it to rest for 30 minutes in the refrigerator.

Meanwhile, she preheated the oven to 375 degrees.

Brooke then rolled the dough out to fit the baking dish with about 1/4-inch overlap. Using the egg wash to paint the outside rim of the dish, she placed the dough on the filled baking dish and press it lightly to adhere to egg wash. She brushed the dough with the egg wash and made 3 slashes in the top to allow the steam to escape. She placed the dish on a sheet pan lined with parchment paper and bake for 1 hour and 15 minutes, until the top is golden brown and the filling is bubbling hot.

"That smells amazing Brooke!" Haley said, unwrapping the potatoes and cut lengthwise slits in the top of each. Carefully scooping out flesh from center of each potato into a medium bowl, then added butter, sour cream, chives, green onion whites, half the cheddar, and half the bacon and seasoned with salt and pepper.

She then spooned the filling back into each potato, mounding it on top. Sprinkling the remaining cheese and returned to the oven until melted, about 5 minutes. Then topped with scallion greens and remaining bacon.

"Thanks Hales…not doing half bad over there yourself." Brooke said as she whisked together balsamic vinegar, Worcestershire sauce, soy sauce, olive oil, dijon mustard, honey, garlic, pepper and rosemary in the mixing bowl until well blended.

She then poured the marinade over the steaks to marinate: placing the steaks in a gallon size resealable bag, sealing the bag while pressing out excess air. Then let them marinate.

Brooke began searing the marinated sirloin and plated once medium rare. "Alright order up!"

After eight hours of high demand cooking it was finally time to close. Brooke said goodbye to her crew as they clocked out, including Haley until she was alone in her kitchen. She grinned, looking around the stainless steel kitchen, the professional appliances that she and Haley had lovingly picked out, relieved that she didn't have to say goodbye to this place.

"You look like you're ready for another shift." A deep voice drawled, startling her. Brooke turned to find Lucas standing in her kitchen and narrowed her eyes at him. "Which is surprising because you just pulled a fourteen hour shift right?"

"What are you doing here?" she asked, crossing her arms just under her breasts.

Lucas shrugged, "Well you crashed my domain so to speak so I thought I would return the favor…you looked amazing. Ordering your workers and everything—"

Brooke rolled her eyes, "Is there a point to this?"

"Yes…I wanted to inform you personally that I have decided that Reverie will be franchising…"

"You're stepping on my toes Mr. Scott! Reverie is not meant to be a franchise!"

Lucas pulled out a chair and sat down, getting comfortable just as she had done in his office. "That steak is worth franchising alone. Compliments to the chef."

"When did you decide this?" She asked slowly, while fuming inside.

Lucas smirked, "Believe it or not I was _inspired_ by your passion that you displayed in my office." He then smiled genuinely, "And I got confirmation when I ordered dinner here…Brooke your restaurant is unique, your food is sensational…it is literally like a dream! Why not have Reverie around the world both a part of my hotel chain and separately?"

"Because I never wanted that! It's too big to even think of!" she argued, raking her hand through her hair in disbelief. "I got into the restaurant business because I love to cook and I wanted to share my food with the neighborhood. I never saw myself with a franchise!"

"Why not? You're talented enough—"

"Its not about talent—"

"You'll rake in bundles of cash—" he continued, looking her in her eyes where he sat.

Her eyebrows furrowed, "Its not about the money—"

"You have the biggest amount of balls I've ever witnessed—aside from my own…Brooke I would rather do this with you than do it without you. Because either way it goes I own Reverie."

"So that's why you came? To show me who's the boss in the grand scheme of things, right?"

Lucas stood to his feet and walked to her until he towered over her 5'4 frame. Brooke met his stare head on to which he chuckled, "Brooke…it may have started as that but now…all I want is for us to be civil during this process and your cooperation with the changes that comes with this marriage—"

Her eyes never strayed from his incredibly blue grey eyes. If he wasn't such a prick she would be tempted to think that he was attractive. "Marriage? Strange term for this situation—bulldozing should be the expression!"

"It _is_ a marriage. My empire which is _my_ brainchild is now married to your restaurant which is _your_ brainchild. And as in laws we should get along. Don't you think?"

"Lucas…you are taking advantage of my desperation and that makes you an asshole. So excuse me for not doing _celebratory flips_ just because you want things to be _civil_!"

"I just want things to go as smoothly as possible. That's all."

"I told you how to do that. And you stepped on my turf and now we have to rumble."

Lucas chuckled, unable to stop staring at her. "You threw down the gauntlet first!"

Brooke rolled her eyes again then shouted, "Yes! To make clear to you my terms! And you violated them on the first night!"

"So I did…now what?" he asked, outright challenging her.

Brooke narrowed her eyes, "Now you will have to see. Now if you don't mind I'm trying to lock up for the night."

"Very well…I'll see you early tomorrow morning so I can show you the plans for your new restaurant. Goodnight Chef Davis…"

Twenty minutes later Brooke was still speechless, furious that he was coming back to bother her. But when she regained her speech she yelled at the ceiling, cursing Dan for bringing Lucas Scott into her life.

-x-

After his visit with Brooke, Lucas watched her close up, shutting off all the lights then got into his jet black Lincoln Town car and headed home. As he was driving, his thoughts were racing and all of them were centered on Brooke Davis. He had never been so charged in someone else's presence, nor had he argued with someone just for the hell of it but he enjoyed it. Her amazing hazel eyes sparkling with challenge, her lips in an angry firm line, her cheeks flushed with vexation.

Within ten minutes Lucas walked into his penthouse apartment, exhaling with a relieved sigh as he tugged loose the tie around his neck.

Being at the last floor of the building the penthouse apartment provides a tranquil haven above the busy city life, with a spacious terrace that offers magnificent views of the skyline. The large glass sliding doors at the façade and the use of the same floor materials create a smooth transition as well as a visual and spatial continuity between the indoor and the outdoor.

"Daddy!!!" he heard just before he felt a little body slamming into his legs.

"Hey buddy!!!" Lucas said as he hugged his son. "How was you day?"

"Dad Logan kept eating my snacks!" Jamie said as he walked into the room.

"No I didn't!" Logan said before sticking his tongue out at Jamie and continued hugging their father's legs.

"Where's Sam?" Lucas asked as he picked both four year olds up easily.

"_I'm in here!_" Samantha Walker said as she rushed into the foyer, out of breath and disheveled.

"What happened to you?" he laughed, taking in her messy appearance.

Sam rolled her eyes then answered, "Jamie kept losing Chester and I've been looking for him everywhere for hours!"

Lucas was aware of the games his twins liked to play. He kneeled before Logan and Jamie and asked sternly, "Where's Chester?"

Logan looked at Jamie and Jamie looked at Logan then both looked down at their feet. "Chester is under the bed…" Logan said in complete innocence.

"How do you know he's there?" Lucas asked, his eyebrow hiked purposely, knowing that makes them confess faster.

"I put him there…" Logan said shamefully.

"Logan go get him. _Now_." Lucas demanded. He then watched as Logan hurried off to find Chester and looked at Sam, "I'm so sorry about that Sam, it's a game these two play from time to time."

Samantha was their new babysitter until he could find a suitable nanny so she wasn't that familiar with their little games.

"It's okay Mr. Scott…they were perfect little angels up until the Chester thing. By the way…how do they know how to take him out of his cage?"

Lucas shrugged, "They pulled that trick since their last nanny. She left when she woke up with Chester on her chest."

"Here he is…" Logan said as he brought out the white and brown spotted bunny.

"Hey there Chester…let's get you back in your cage…" Lucas said as he grabbed their pet and walked down the hall towards their playroom. Once safely back in it's cage Lucas gave a disapproving look at Logan then said, "If I get one more bad report about you Logan there will be no Disneyland this summer. You will be at home with Grandma Karen. Do you understand me?"

"Yes Daddy…"

"Alright then…" he then turned to Sam and asked, "Have they eaten?"

"Yes Mr. Scott and they've just had a bath too. I was actually just trying to get them to go to bed for the night but they said they couldn't sleep knowing that Chester wasn't in his cage." She explained as she held both boys hands, leading them to their bedroom.

"Good—" he began but was interrupted by a small sleepy voice calling to him. "Yeah bud?"

"Can you read us a bedtime story?" Jamie asked as he climbed up on his bed.

"Yeah dad can you?"

Lucas pretended to struggle with the decision but caved and said, "Oh alright…"

"Its my turn to pick the story!" Jamie exclaimed, scampering off his bed to grab a book from their little bookshelf.

"Nuh-uh it's _my_ turn!" Logan whined also going to the bookshelf to pick out his choice for the night.

Lucas sighed as the boys rushed to his side with their books, wondering would they ever grow out of fighting each other over every little thing? He observed the titles they brought him then shrugged, "Looks like we're going to have to play Eeny, meeny, miny, moe to decide this…"

"Choose mine!" Jamie pleaded, holding up Where the Wild Things Are by Maurice Sendak.

"No choose mine!" Logan said as he jumped up and down while holding up Goodnight Moon by Margaret Wise Brown.

Lucas closed his eyes and chanted, "_Eeny meeny miny moe. Catch a tiger by the toe. If he hollers let him go.Eeny… meeny… miny….moe._" He opened his eyes and looked at the book which he pointed to when he called out moe and said, "Goodnight moon wins."

"Aw man!" Jamie pouted before putting away his book.

Lucas feeling a little bad said, "We can read it tomorrow morning before I go in to work. How's that?"

"Awesome!" Jamie grinned and hurried into bed.

Lucas waited for his boys climb into their beds before tucking them in. He then sat in his customary rocking chair and began reading, "Goodnight Moon by Margaret Wise Brown..._In the great green room__There was a telephone_

_And a red balloon_

_And a picture of-_

_The cow jumping over the moon_

_And there were three little bears sitting on chairs_

_And two little kittens_

_And a pair of mittens_

_And a little toy house_

_And a young mouse_

_And a comb and a brush and a bowl full of mush_

_And a quiet old lady who was whispering "hush"_

_Goodnight__ room_

_Goodnight moon_

_Goodnight cow jumping over the moon_

_Goodnight light_

_And the red balloon_

_Goodnight bears_

_Goodnight chairs_

_Goodnight kittens_

_And goodnight mittens_

_Goodnight clocks_

_And goodnight socks_

_Goodnight little house_

_And goodnight mouse_

_Goodnight comb_

_And goodnight brush_

_Goodnight nobody_

_Goodnight mush_

_And goodnight to the old lady whispering "hush"_

Goodnight_ stars_

_Goodnight air_

_Good night noises everywhere…"_

Lucas sighed then saw that both boys were tuckered out and had to grin. He stood to his feet and kissed both their heads then turned on their nightlight and turned out the lights before leaving. "Goodnight my princes..."

Sam smiled and said, "You know the _real_ reason they didn't want to go to sleep was because they were waiting for you…I didn't want to bust them so I kept quiet."

"Thank you for your patience…I really appreciate that you're here." Lucas said as he paid her.

Sam counted the cash as she said, "Its no problem! Call me anytime!" Once she was done she grinned and said, "Goodnight Mr. Scott!"

"Goodnight Sam. See you tomorrow morning." He said as he led the eighteen year old out the door.


	4. Chapter Three: Lighting the fuse

* * *

Chapter Three

* * *

"I don't want to work tomorrow, I don't like Mondays…" Brooke whined as Haley sat down on the stool in Brooke's kitchen in her apartment.

"That's not like you, you love work…" Haley stated, jokingly putting her hand on Brooke's forehead. "First you call me practically in the middle of the night and now this? Are you coming down with something?"

Brooke swatted her hand away and said, "Stop it! No, I'm just not looking forward to seeing Mr. Scott again and we have a meeting early tomorrow morning and I don't know if I can tolerate the jagged pill that is Suckass Scott."

"Lucas you mean?"

Brooke playfully smacked her hand away, "Yes, _him_."

"Is that why you're stress baking?" Haley asked, looking at all the goodies she baked.

Brooke shrugged, "Half of it."

"And the other half?" she asked knowingly, sensing that her friend was lying.

Brooke rolled her eyes, annoyed that Haley knew that there was more to the story. "Okay _fine_…he is the _sole_ reason for my baking spree."

"And why is that?"

"Must you ask?"

Haley sighed then suggested, "You two just need to get to know each other _outside_ of the _business_ part, y'know what I mean?"

"Nope…not the foggiest." She quipped as she piped frosting onto the cooled Margarita cupcakes then garnishing them with coarse salt, lime zest, and lime wedges and a cut decorative straw before serving.

"Brookie…" she drawled.

"Haley…" she echoes in the same tone.

Haley huffed then said for what seemed like the thousandth time, "Lucas really isn't that bad once you get to know him."

"That's the thing! I don't _want_ to know him! First impressions are lasting for a reason Hales." She said before licking the icing off her fingers.

"Not all first impressions are correct." She said meaningfully just before snagging her adult treat.

Brooke rolled her eyes then asked exasperatedly, "Can you let this go?"

"Okay fine…" Haley couldn't believe she was about to do this but she knew she didn't have much of a choice considering the way Brooke and Lucas continued to battle back and forth and how staunchly stubborn her friend was. "How open are you to blind dates?" she asked.

Brooke bit into her own cupcake and shrugged, "I'm pretty open to them…why?"

"I have someone in mind that would be perfect for you." Haley said with a convincing smile just before she polished off her cupcake.

Brookes interest was piqued as she asked, "Really? What's he like?"

"He's…exceptionally handsome and…" she hesitated as she thought of the good qualities of Lucas that Brooke could be drawn to. "…stoic, honest, and kind. Perhaps more than anything, he is thoughtful. In part from life experience, in part through his love of reading."

"If he's so great then how is it that he's single?"

"He wasn't always single. In fact he has adorable twin boys."

Brooke didn't mind children but she also wasn't keen on baby mama drama. "What happened to the mother?"

Haley winced then answered, "All you have to know is that she's far, _far_ out of the picture."

Brooke considered it for a moment then said, "…I don't have time for romance Haley…you know better than anyone how hectic my schedule is."

"You're also the boss so you can make your _own_ hours…" Haley suggested with a shrug before taking another cupcake.

Brooke narrowed her eyes and asked, "If I go on this date…"

"_Yeees_?" she drawled, already knowing what she was going to say.

She batted her eyes then asked, "Would you leave me alone about my romantic life or lack thereof?"

Haley laughed as she patted her on the shoulder then answered, "No, but nice try."

"Drat." She said playfully as she snapped her fingers, "Well since that didn't work how about a movie?"

"A movie? Depends on what kind…"

"Twilight…"

Haley rolled her eyes as they walked into the living room, "You only want to watch it to make fun of it."

She walked to the entertainment center and grabbed the remote then turned on the TV and DVD player. "Duh…but Bella's dad is hot and I think we should have that conversation…"

"Are you kidding? You like Charlie?"

"Yeah he's a total Dilf…"

Haley looked at her strangely then asked, "Okay…how much alcohol is in this cupcake and how many did you eat?"

"What?" she asked, laughing at her friends facial expression.

"The guy has to be in his late forties or something. There's at least two decades between you!" Haley exclaimed, totally disgusted.

Brooke shrugged playfully as the movie began playing upcoming movies. "So that means he has twice my experience."

"Okay its official, you definitely need to get laid."

"Charlie can so do the trick—" she broke off to cackle at Haley's widened eyes.

She quickly covered her ears and shut her eyes saying, "Ew enough! Forget I said that!"

Brooke laughed so hard at her that she forgot her woes with Lucas and spent most of the night cracking up with Haley, Reverie and Lucas Scott miles away from her mind.

-x-

"Daddy I don't feel so good…" Logan whined as soon as he saw his dad enter his room.

Lucas walked over and felt his forehead and frowned, "Yeah, you have a little fever going…"

Jamie blinked his eyes open and yawned, "Good morning Daddy…you came to read my story?"

"Yeah I did…but I have to do it right after I give Logan his medicine."

Jamie frowned then asked, "What's wrong with him?"

"I sick…" Logan whined as he curled up in his Spider-Man blanket.

"He has a fever…" Lucas answered before leaving the room. He went to the medicine cabinet and grabbed the children's cold and fever medicine then rushed back to Logan's side. He then measured the medicine through the syringe to a safe amount to give him. "Okay Lo open up…"

"Noooo…" Logan whined as he covered his head with his blanket.

Lucas sighed and had to uncover his sons face and force feed the medicine in his mouth to which Logan spit it up. "Come on dude you have to take this in order to feel better!"

"No!"

"Fine…I guess we have to go old school." He muttered.

Lucas rushed around gathering the things he needed, he then placed a cool, wet washcloth on his child's head to draw the fever out and gave him fluids – to prevent dehydration and aid the body in cooling itself.

"Daddy? You gonna read my story now?" Jamie asked impatiently.

"In a minute Jamie…" he said as he dialed the office, "Hi Kelly can you schedule my appointments to a later time?"

"_No problem Mr. Scott_…" his temporary secretary replied.

"Thank you…" he then hung up and turned to his son, "Now let's see where the monsters are…"

Throughout the morning Lucas gave Logan plenty of fluids, including water, clear soups and popsicles. When Sam finally came he informed her of Logan's fever and instructed her to take him to his pediatrician.

He looked at his watch and knew that he needed to go directly to Reverie for his meeting with Chef Brooke.

-x-

"_Excuse me?"_ Brooke asked in disbelief as she and Mr. Scott went over plans for the restaurant area of his hotel.

"You heard me…" Lucas said as he stared in her eyes.

"I couldn't have possibly heard you right!" Brooke said as she paced, stress taking over her mood rapidly, clearly agitated.

"You're going with me to oversee the construction of Luxuriont/Reverie in Paris for three months. What's so confusing about that?"

She scoffed, "No I'm not! If you haven't noticed already I have a business to run! And besides that's one of the busiest times of the year for us!"

"Haley assured me last night that she could handle it while you're gone." He said with a cocky smirk, as if to say _what's your excuse now?_

She faced him, head on and gritted, "_Haley_ isn't the head chef and boss of this restaurant! _I am!_"

"You're not the boss of this restaurant _anymore_! _I am!_" he pointed out as he crossed his arms in a no nonsensical way.

Brooke gritted her teeth, "Don't remind me!"

"Then stop giving me reasons to!" he shot back.

Brooke narrowed her eyes and mentally dug in her heels then said stubbornly, "I won't do it. I refuse."

"You can't just refuse Davis! This is about the welfare of our budding partnership! Reverie's representative must be there!"

"If its so important have Haley go!"

"As head chef _you_ need to oversee what flow the kitchen takes, what appliances need to be installed…the design of it. In essence this will be another branch of your baby. Are you sure you trust someone else with that responsibility?" he asked as he gave her a know-it-all look.

Brooke knew he had her there but she still fought him saying, "If I leave…that shortchanges my crew! I'm not _just_ sitting in the office writing up menus! I'm with them, working the line, making sure our customers are satisfied!"

"And I get that but you are also the head bitch in charge are you not?"

"Bitch?!" She practically yelled then glared at him, "I used to be a bit of a bitch just for the sake of being one, but _now_ I am a bitch for the sake of my friends and family. You _do_ _not_ want to test that!"

Lucas rolled his eyes and said with frustration, "I'm _not_ calling you a bitch Brooke. _Head bitch in charge_ is slang for boss. Since you are the boss under me…"

That saying prompted images she didn't need at the moment, of heated kisses and caresses on her desk, images that made her feel a heat that had nothing to do with her present anger. Blinking she refocused on what he was saying.

"…you have to come with me to approve the construction of Reverie."

"Fine…but only for a week!" she said begrudgingly, knowing he was right.

Lucas rubbed his temples and prayed for patience saying, "The time constraints are non-negotiable. You _have_ to be there the entire process just in case they get it wrong…unlike this place Site 2 will be built from scratch so you will have to be there to tell them what is right and what isn't!"

"Oh my God…fine I'll go!" Brooke exclaimed, feeling frustrated in more ways than one.

Lucas smiled, showing off his dimples as he said, "There was that so hard?"

Brooke closed her eyes as she imagined him hard, her hand closing around him. "Okay that concludes our business for the day! You have to go!" she snapped, pushing him out of her office.

"Wait we weren't done—" he said as he was practically shoved out of the room.

"Well now we are!" she said the slammed the door in his face. She wasn't even able to enjoy that small victory because her mind was racing.

Where had that come from, she wondered as she thought of the unexpected yet very sensual daydreams she experienced. How could she even imagine being with him in that way knowing he was such a colossal asshole towards her?

Maybe it was because she was just so stressed out about everything that was happening with Reverie and all the changes that were being made that she had delusions of desiring him.

"Yeah that's gotta be it…" she muttered absently, completely shaken.

Or maybe Haley was right and she needed to get laid…

"Uh Brooke you might wanna come out here…" she heard Skills say hesitantly through the door thirty minutes later.

Brooke blinked and stood to her feet, so lost in her thoughts she hadn't been aware of how much time had passed. As soon as she entered the kitchen she saw a towering gentleman in traditional chef uniform, yelling orders.

"Excuse me what the hell is going on and what are you doing in my kitchen?!"

"Hi I'm Daunte Jones…I'm your new cook." The outrageously handsome older chef said with a blinding white smile.

Brooke was seething as she narrowed her eyes, "Recipe for the day: 1 cup of cluster…2 cups of fuck." She muttered, feeling the anger welling inside her.

-x-

Lucas walked into his office feeling more than a little miffed with Brooke's cold dismissal earlier. Not really wanting to examine why her prickly attitude bothered him, he made a few calls and smirked, he wished he could see the look on her face when she discovered his little surprise. Just as he hung up the phone he noticed a letter set neatly on his desk for him to see.

He looked at the letter and instantly recognized the sprawling signature of the woman he had an intense yet one sided love affair with five years ago. Someone who had managed to capture his heart easily but hadn't given him hers. A woman who had walked away from him to chase her own dreams of becoming an actress. The mother of his children.

_Flashback…April, 2, 2013_

_"Where are you going?" Lucas asked in disbelief, having come home to find his girlfriend of two months._

_"I got a call from my agent…he said that it would be better for my career if I moved out to LA…" Lauren Fletcher said breathlessly as she packed her Louis Vuitton luggage._

_Lucas eyes narrowed, "So that's it? One phone call from your agent and it's over?"_

_"Lucas…you knew what this was…" Lauren said as she closed her suitcase._

_Even so, he was taken aback by her lack of emotion. Was it possible that he put more into this than she had? "I thought we had something here L…"_

_Lauren smiled gently as she cupped his somber face just before she kissed him goodbye. "Thanks for the memories Luke…"_

_As the months went by his heart grew a bit colder, each day he became detached from anything involving his heart. He was almost convinced that it no longer beat in his chest. That is until he received her letter at his parents penthouse and it was addressed to him…_

_He stared down at it, unable to believe his eyes._

_Lucas hadn't heard anything from her until a half a year later from her departure._

_He opened the letter and read it's contents and found that it contained information that forever changed his life._

_Lauren had informed him that he was a father, that she had been pregnant when she left him and that he needed to fly to LA to meet his sons. The news caused him to drop the letter. Cursing he bent down to pick it up and saw that there was also a photo next to his feet._

_It was a picture of two babies wrapped in blue swaddling cloth on a bed._

_After he quickly scanned for her address he threw the letter in the fire, the sight of her fancy signature annoying him. But kept the photo in his breast pocket, closest to his heart and quickly arranged for his private jet to fly him to Los Angeles._

_After a nearly five hour flight and a two hour ride in his family luxury car he arrived to Lauren's apartment. He began pounding on the door, impatient to find out what was going on. Lauren opened the door, her once glamorous face now haggard with fatigue._

_"Lucas…please come in. I'm so glad you came…" she began, her tone desperate and tired._

_He wasn't sure what he thought he would find but it wasn't this. His ex lover living in a hovel, rocking one of the twins as the other cried, her once healthy slim figure now a shade of what she'd been. She explained to him that she was seeking treatment for her opiod addiction that she developed after the twins were born due to her having a C-section and that she needed him to take care of them for awhile._

_"Please Lucas…I need—no we need you to do this…please…"_

That night had been four years ago. Four years she had left their sons in his care, four years he had been the sole parent worrying about their well-being, making sure they had the things they needed and in some cases wanted due to the absence of their mother. Four years worth of tears, bruises and scrapes, warm hugs and I love you's. Years of interviewing nannies, babysitters and nutritionists, picking out the best pediatricians…

Logan and Jamie often asked about their mother no matter what he tried to provide for them. They're intelligent boys and he had chosen not to lie to them, wanting to be an example and raise them to be as honest as possible.

"_Daddy when can we see mommy?_" Jamie asked one night as Lucas tucked them in.

"_She's working on herself and if it were possible she would see you as soon as she could._" He explained softly. It was the only answer he could offer them. But they still asked for her every now and then, no matter that it was the same answer.

He opened the letter with the sharp letter opener and was about to read what Lauren had to say when he heard his door slam open.

"How _dare_ you send another chef to _my kitchen_ without asking me?!" Brooke demanded after entering his office.

"I'm sorry Mr. Scott I tried to stop her—" Shelley Simon, his temp, rushed in to say. He held a hand up to stop her babbling.

Lucas put the letter into his desk and looked at Brooke then replied evenly, "Chef Daunte is a world class chef—"

"And we had a deal!" she said heatedly, unable to believe the audacity of the man before her.

"Ah, ah we didn't establish _any_ rules about me sending you _help_. We established that I was not to give creative input to which I haven't!" Lucas said smugly, which made Brooke want to strangle him.

She looked at him in disbelief, her hands tossed in the air as she asked in great annoyance, "And you don't think that _this_ isn't giving creative input?!"

Lucas rolled his eyes then explained, "No, it's not. Someone's got to take over for Haley when she takes your spot while you're in Paris with me." He shrugged then continued on, "You presented a problem and I came up with a solution. You're welcome!"

Brooke inhaled then exhaled deeply for more patience, "I really can't deal with you right now…"

"Face it…you know that I'm right." He said smugly, allowing it to show on his face.

"Just when I thought you couldn't possibly get anymore arrogant!" she growled, her anger boiling over.

Lucas scoffed as he walked around his desk to stand toe to toe with his opponent. "I'm not arrogant I'm confident—"

Her hazel eyes sparkled with rage as she looked him into his eyes, "No, no, no… Don't confuse confidence with arrogance," she seethed, finally unleashing what she wanted to say to him since the day he entered her kitchen. "Arrogance is being full of yourself, feeling you're always right, and believing your accomplishments or abilities make you better than other people. People like you often believe arrogance is excessive confidence, but it's really a lack of confidence. Arrogant people like you are insecure, and often repel others. Truly confident people feel good about themselves and attract others to them."

Her scathing words excited him for some odd reason, he liked seeing her passionate nature, it offered a glimpse of her personality which made him ache to actually know her. But for now exchanges like this were better than indifference.

"It's only arrogance if you're wrong." He found himself saying. The room fell silent as the air between them crackled with electric heat. "Brooke…you are singlehandedly the most frustrating woman I ever met."

Brooke looked at Lucas, her eyes blazing with anger and something else, something that he recognized and echoed resoundingly. "Really? If your brains were dynamite, there wouldn't be enough to blow your hat off."

Lucas couldn't have resisted even if he wanted to, her lips beckoned him—so lush yet stubborn. He kissed her sweet unsuspecting mouth and for a minute she surrendered, the anger and tension of the past few weeks melting away as she kissed him back eagerly with a hungry sigh. But then he pulled away.

Neither one knew how it happened but their lips had met again, this time with more heat. She groaned with pleasure when his lips clasped upon hers in passion. She kissed back with equal hunger and her body flaming at the contact of his lips on hers, his tongue inside her mouth, taking it savagely. Brooke broke the kiss with a slight shove.

"I don't know what you're playing at—"

"Oh shut up…" He then looked down at her lips as if they were magnetized, groaning with want he went for the kill and took her mouth fiercely once more.

Brooke melted but had to remind herself that this wasn't what she came here to do. So she once again broke the kiss and stepped away from him.

To avoid looking at him she looked inside her purse, anything to distract her from his kiss. "Wow look at the time! Funny how time flies when you're having fun." she whispered, after looking at her cell for the time.

Lucas smiled with satisfaction. "So you admit that kissing me was fun—"

She smiled reluctantly, "That's beside the point…" she then sobered and squared her shoulders, "That shouldn't have happened."

"You're right…it shouldn't have." He said, his facial expression closed off.

Brooke nodded and turned towards the door. Just as her hand clasped over the doorknob she heard him call her name so she turned to find him straightening his tie. "By the way we leave for Paris in a week."

Brooke grew angry once again and turned on her heel and strolled out of his office.


	5. Chapter Four: Blind date

I'm going to try to post every Friday from now on. Just so you guys can have a set day to tell me to UPDATE lol

And for the reviewer that didn't like the direction of the last chapter no it's not going to be anything like 50 shades of grey. Lucas is going to get better as the chapters progress. So rest assured. And yes it is very possible that a person can still be attracted to jerks no matter what they tell themselves and that's where Brooke is.

* * *

Chapter Four

* * *

"I don't know about a blind date Hales…" Lucas said hesitantly as he sat in his booth that Haley reserved just for their Wednesday lunch dates. "Am I really that bad off?"

"You haven't been on a date since Lauren. So yes…" she deadpanned as she served him a slice of Cannoli Cheesecake.

Lucas rubbed the back of his neck and admitted, "I don't know if I can make time to even go on a date."

"As I told your date…you can make your own hours." She stated as she sat across from him.

"I suppose you're right…" Lucas then groaned as he tasted the Italian-style cheesecake studded with mini chocolate chips and topped with pieces of waffle cones, "This cheesecake is insane Hales…"

"Thanks…its Brooke's recipe." She said as she smiled with pride.

At the mention of Brooke Lucas smiled.

"That woman does _not_ care for me…" he said, even as he remembered the smooth sweetness of her lips against his.

"She doesn't _know_ you…" Haley began defensively. "And it would help if you'd stop pissing her off. I don't what you did on Monday but she's still in a tizzy over it."

Lucas shrugged, "I'm sorry it's just really hard to resist making her irritated."

"What did you do anyway?" she asked as she cut into her crème brûlée cheesecake.

"She didn't tell you?" he asked as he polished off another bite.

Haley shook her head, "No. She didn't. So what happened?"

"I told her that she would be leaving for Paris for a few months to oversee the restaurant being built there in Luxuriont…and I mentioned that you could handle things for her here."

Haley looked at him with assessing eyes, sensing that he was keeping something from her asked, "Lucas…what _exactly_ did you say?"

"Okay fine I did tell a little white lie about you and I discussing the project and you being on board with it—"

"You did _what?!"_ she exclaimed, not caring who heard her. "No wonder she has been freezing me out! You made me look like Benedict Arnold!"

Knowing that Haley was furious, Lucas gave her an encouraging look saying, "You _can_ handle the job Hales. I didn't lie about that."

Haley narrowed her eyes and murmured angrily, "I can't believe you did that."

"Haley…you know how I can be—"

Her eyebrow lifted in question as she asked sarcastically, "A complete asshole?"

He sighed then explained, "I figured that if she knew that you were okay with running things that she'd be more pliable towards the news. And I really do need her there but I am genuinely sorry that I placed you in the middle of this…"

Knowing that he was being sincere with her, Haley softened but was still petulant as she said, "I could choke you. But I forgive you."

"Listen I promise you that I will be more kinder to her from now on."

Haley rolled her eyes and said, "Yeah, you being less of an ass would _really_ make communication a lot better between you. And make my job a lot easier!"

"I know, I know. From now on I will be a perfect gentleman and boss towards her." He said in complete sincerity.

"Hey bro…" Nathan said as he settled in the booth suddenly, sitting directly across from Haley. "Hi Haley…"

Haley's heart speed up the sight of the tall handsome man before her. She licked her suddenly dry lips and said nervously, "Hello Nathan…"

Nathan nodded and smirked at her by way of greeting.

"So what are you doing here?" Lucas asked warmly, glad to see him.

Nathan ruffled Lucas' hair a bit as he said, "You've been raving about this place for a month so of course I had to check it out and then I saw you two…so what's good here?"

"Everything." Lucas and Haley said in unison. "Although the sirloin steak meal is exceptionally good." Lucas added.

"How have you been Hales?" Nathan asked after waving a waiter over to order.

She felt like she was once again a preteen with a crush as she tucked her honey gold hair behind her ear and said, "Oh I've been—"

"Hey Haley...Chef Brooke wants to speak with you." Chris said as he collected Nathan's menu. "She said it's urgent."

"Well break times over." She said as she rose to her feet. She then smiled a beaming smile at the dark haired Scott and said, "Nice seeing you again Nate…and Luke…promise me that you will behave on your date. It's strictly a get-to-know-you kind of thing."

"Will do. When and where is it?"

"Tonight at the Island Oyster be there at seven thirty." She tossed back as she made her way to the kitchen. She nervously entered the kitchen area and saw Brooke waiting for her by her office. "You wanted to see me?" she asked as soon as she was close enough for Brooke to hear her.

"Yeah I did…come inside my office." She said coolly, opening the door for her to enter. "Take a seat."

Haley sat in her customary seat and looked at Brooke expectantly. If she were honest—and she usually was—this was the very first time that she felt as if Brooke was her boss and not her best friend that she happened to work with. She gulped and waited for her to speak, nervousness eating at her.

_Damn you Lucas Scott_, Haley thought feverishly.

"So is it true?" Brooke finally asked.

"Is what true?"

"Is it true that you told Lucas that you could run Reverie?"

Haley wanted to tell her the truth but then she didn't want to make things worse between them so she answered, "Yes…"

Brooke sighed then replied, "I spent an entire day giving you the silent treatment because one I was _pissed off_. Two, I didn't want to say something that I didn't mean towards you…and three, no matter how pissed I am at you I know you have my best interest at heart—no matter how much it felt like you were betraying me."

"I do have your best interest at heart Brooke." Haley rushed to assure her, "I want Reverie to succeed and I want you to be happy…"

"I know that…really I do. But I honestly wonder if it's worth all of this. The stress…dealing with Mr. Scott—"

"Lucas promised me that he will be a gentleman and boss towards you from now on if that means anything…"

Brooke rolled her eyes and said, "Yeah sure…"

"I know you don't believe that but—"

"Haley…let's just drop it. Okay?" She said as she forced a smile.

Haley nodded, "Okay…so I have a few minutes before I have to go back on the clock…"

"What is it?"

"About your date…he confirmed so you guys will be going to the Island Oyster your reservations at seven thirty."

"Are you sure that I should go?"

Haley rolled her eyes as she said with a little force, "Yes! Your life needs to be more than Reverie…"

Brooke sighed, "If you say so…"

Sure Haley could have cancelled the blind date idea and told both parties neither were interested—especially after Lucas' stunt saying she knew of his plans. But knew that those two needed to iron things out before going to Paris. Otherwise they wouldn't be able to come to an agreement on anything in the future.

She could deal with Brooke and Lucas' anger over her deception for awhile and if push came to shove she would find another position. She really hoped it didn't come to that though.

"You're gonna have a great time. I know it…" she said while lying confidently.

-x-

Brooke felt as if she were losing her mind. Ever since that kiss she shared with Lucas she hadn't been able to stop thinking about him. She wondered if she had knocked herself out by accident and woke up with a few brain cells missing because the would explain how she could find Lucas Scott even remotely attractive?

Sure, he was enthrallingly good looking with eyes that seemed like they could see right through her, and a killer smile that would make her knees weak if it weren't so mocking. But the fact is he was a jerk that knew exactly what buttons to push to get her fired up.

Maybe this blind date thing wasn't such a terrible idea. Then she could stop obsessing over that kiss that set her whole body on fire.

She looked up at the clock and saw that it was time to get ready for her date.

Twenty minutes later Brooke smiled in her reflection smoothing over the material of her outfit, looking revitalized, and excited for once. Her heart was fluttering in her chest as she applied her make-up; a nude lipstick, dark mascara and simple eyeliner and shimmering eye shadow. She sighed not liking the outfit now. She sighed then changed out of it.

She looked at the time and found that it was almost time to go. So Brooke settled on a long sleeved jumpsuit with a silver sequin design, with gold metallic heeled strappy sandals.

Brooke quickly finished getting ready and made her way downstairs and heard her crew wolf whistle at her as she walked by.

"Enjoy yourself Brooke!" Haley shouted from the kitchen just as she exited the door. Brooke smiled and vowed to herself that no matter what she would.

-x-

Island Oyster was a nice seafood restaurant with a stunning 360 view of the lake, making it impossible for anyone to miss the beauty of this body of water regardless of where they were in the establishment. Its abundant and large windows add to the elegance of the scenery. There were industrial glass sphere pendants hanging above the tables, each table having fresh flower arrangements decorating them, giving the place a sophisticated look.

Lucas looked at his watch as he waited, trying not to feel nervous.

Brooke walked in wearing a long sleeved jumpsuit with a silver sequin design, with gold croc cross body bag, her hair styled in a high ponytail to show off the statement gold square drop earrings and gold metallic heeled strappy sandals.

"_Damn_…" he murmured, this being the first time he'd seen her out of her usual uniform. She looked absolutely stunning.

Brooke wanted to turn around at the sight of Lucas sitting at the table that was reserved for her and her date but she steeled herself and walked towards him. He stood to his feet looking sinfully handsome in a smooth and stylish fitted blue suit made of fine wool. It's rich hue and fine tailoring flattered his lean muscular figure and piercing blue eyes.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, looking to be as perplexed as she was.

"I had a reservation for this table…I'm supposed to meet someone here. I only wanted to tell you that you were in my seat." She said as she glared at him.

Lucas chuckled and shook his head in resignation and said, "Haley…"

Her eyes widened. "So you're the single father that I'm supposed to meet?" she asked in disbelief, unable to picture him with any kids let alone twin boys.

Lucas smiled while shrugging helplessly, "Appears so."

Brooke smiled tightly as she sat down and said, "Haley has a sense of humor."

"I had no idea that you were my date…" Lucas rushed to assure her.

"This isn't a date…" she told him as she perused the menu. "Its now a business meeting—"

"Haley wanted us to avoid talking about business—"

Brooke exhaled, "Knowing her she probably thought that she was _helping_ us. But now that we know who we are this can't be a date."

"Would it have been if I were someone else?"

"_But you're not_. You're my business partner and _self-proclaimed_ boss."

Lucas sighed and said sincerely, "Look I know that I've been an ass towards you from the beginning and I just wanted to apologize for my past behavior—the kiss included. And I really want to begin again."

"You want to begin again?" she asked skeptically.

"Yes…Starting tonight. Let's forget about business and try to get to know each other. What do you say?"

"I say we need some wine! Waiter!" she said as she waved one of the waiters over.

"Welcome to Island Oyster…how are you doing this evening?" the waiter asked as he stood beside their table.

"Yes…I'd like a bottle of Ramey 2015 Ritchie Vineyard Chardonnay please…"

The waiter wrote down her drink order then looked at Lucas expectantly.

"We'll be sharing this." She inserted as soon as she perceived that Lucas wanted to order.

"Have you decided on what you want to order?"

"Actually yes we'd love to have the Shrimp and Scallops in Garlic Cream Sauce. And for dessert we'd love to have the Strawberry Chocolate Mousse Cake…thank you." She said as she took Lucas menu from him and handed it over along with her own.

The waiter jotted down and said, "Okay I'll be right out with the Chardonnay…"

"Thank you so much." She said with a dimpled smile.

"What was that?" Lucas asked perplexed by her take charge behavior.

Brooke shrugged, "Well it may be a petty reason but I just wanted you to know how I feel when you make decisions on things and force me to go along with them."

Lucas nodded, "Duly noted. As I said before I apologize and I will work on it from now on."

She smiled with approval, "Good…I really hope you keep your word on that."

He met her gaze, and his was starting to smolder as he said, "I always keep my word Chef Brooke—"

"Just Brooke…" she corrected. "We're starting over remember?"

"In that case you can call me Lucas from now on…when you called me Mr. Scott it was like nails on a chalkboard."

She laughed and nodded, "I sensed that."

"You calling me that just reminds me of my granddad. Who was a very stern man." He said as the waiter came back, pouring their wine in their glasses.

"Speaking of that…how did you get into being a hotel tycoon anyway? When before your family was known for being on Wall Street?" she asked before sipping her white wine, enjoying the sophisticated note of fresh salinity, tucked under hints of honeysuckle and vanilla, with spice, creamy citrus and delicate herbal flavors following through a long finish.

"Uh…well actually my dad began developing hotels as a hobby and then he fell in love with doing it, and so he built his empire. I inherited his talent and used everything he taught me when I worked as his assistants assistant after I came back from Westminster School in Hartford County."

"Where's that?" she asked, for once very curious to know about the man who'd burst into her life.

"It's in Connecticut." Lucas answered then leaned forward and asked, "What about you? How did you get into being a chef?"

"The truth is…I didn't choose this profession, the profession chose me." She admitted bashfully.

"What do you mean?"

"Its funny thinking about it. I originally wanted to be a stylist to the stars…" She said with a chuckle, "But when I actually tried to style my little cousin Amanda I found that wasn't my talent."

"Looking at you now, your taste has obviously gotten better."

"Thank you…" she said blushing from the warm praise. "Well anyway after dress up I used to have a little shop in my room and I used to use an easy bake oven…I ended up making a cake that was mixed with vanilla dream cake and outrageous orange cake. It ended up being the best cake I ever baked. It tasted like those orange and cream popsicles my dad used to buy me for good behavior…it was my favorite. My dad encouraged me to follow that instead of being a stylist."

"Five years later I enrolled into Westford culinary school and learned under the best teacher Brian "Whitey" Durham. He was strict about code and technique as a good chef should be…"

She smiled fondly then continued on, "the night I came up with my business plan…I remember I told him how scared I was about getting out there and starting this venture and he told me…_'I've come to the conclusion that if having things turn out the way you wanted them to is a measure of a successful life, then some would say I'm a failure. The important thing is not to be bitter over life's disappointments. Learn to let go of the past. And recognize that every day won't be sunny, and when you find yourself lost in the darkness and despair, remember it's only in the black of night you see the stars. And those stars will lead you back home. So don't be afraid to make mistakes, to stumble and fall, cause most of the time, the greatest rewards come from doing the things that scare you the most. Maybe you'll get everything you wish for. Maybe you'll get more than you ever could have imagined. Who knows where life will take you. The road is long and in the end, the journey is the destination.'_ I held those words in my heart and had never forgotten them because not only were they wise words but because he died the next morning from a car accident."

Lucas looked at her sympathetically and said genuinely, "I'm sorry to hear that…he sounded like a good man."

Brooke exhaled and smiled tenderly, "He was. He was the one who introduced me to Dan Scott."

"Your old business partner?"

"Yes…" the warm smile died as she recalled what Dan had done. "Dan…he wasn't always a crook. At least I don't believe he was…he had stepped in as a father figure when Whitey died. So I trusted him because Whitey had, and he seemed to know everything about business so I showed him my business plan and he promised that he would get my dream off the ground—and he did…before ripping me off."

"As much as I hate what has been done to you…I can't find myself regretting getting involved. It brought me here to you…"

"Here you are ma'am…sir…" the waiter said as he sat both of their plates in front of them. He then refilled their glasses and asked, "Is there anything else you need?"

"No this is perfect thank you." Lucas said as he inhaled the delicious food wafting to his nose.

Brooke said a quick prayer which Lucas thought was charming and they both started to eat.

Lucas heard her moan of pleasure as she savored each bite of food, "Wow…I never seen a woman enjoy food the way you do."

Brooke licked the cream from the bottom of her lip with a flick of her tongue, "Hmm?"

"You really love food huh?" he asked as he stirred up his own food.

"Guilty. I'm such a foodie." She said with a smile as she pierced a shrimp with her fork.

"I am too believe it or not. That's why I believe in Reverie so much. Brooke, you have an excellent product that everyone can enjoy…When I bite into your food I can taste how much care you and your staff put into each ingredient and believe me I can tell."

Brooke smiled, "Thanks I'm glad to hear that…we do care which is why I'm hesitant about Paris…"

"Its not going to fall apart, Brooke."

"But what if it does?"

Lucas could read the worry in her eyes and wanted to assure her. "If it does…then I'll be right there to help. And always remember… don't be afraid to make mistakes, to stumble and fall, cause most of the time, the greatest rewards come from doing the things that scare you the most."

Brooke nodded then said wistfully, "I always wanted to go to Paris…it was one of my dream destinations…" She then grinned as she shrugged, "Well there and Fiji."

Lucas eyes widened as he said, "What a coincidence! I actually have a hotel in Fiji. If all goes well in Paris we can expand Reverie in that location as well."

Brooke paused for a second, "So that means—"

"International. Yes. I told you that I believe in this venture…or more to the point I believe in _you_ Brooke."

Feeling a little disconcerted by his kinder side she changed the subject, "Um…so Haley tells me that you have twin boys. What are they like?"

A soft gleam of joy entered his eyes at the mention of the twins and he answered with a beautiful smile, "Yes I have twin boys. Jamie and Logan. They're four years old, they're two balls of energy, constantly fighting each other but they love each other at the same time, they're both smart as a whip—they sometimes surprise me with their intelligence, they love animals. They pressured me into getting them a bunny whose name is Chester. Since I can barely deny them anything I bought him for them and they are literally the lights of my life…I can go on and on about my sons and won't ever get tired."

"Wow…I never heard you speak like that before…"

Lucas brows furrowed in confusion as he asked, "What do you mean?"

"You have a different way of speaking I noticed. When talking about business and towards me it's more stern, cocky kind of tone. But when you speak about your kids…your voice is gentle and there's a lightness in your tone…I like it. It makes you human to me."

"I wasn't human before?"

Brooke shook her head, "I saw you as a cold know-it-all jackass that doesn't know boundaries."

"You're talking about the kiss?" he asked casually as he finished his meal.

"No but since you want to go there why did you kiss me?" she asked before eating a scallop.

Lucas felt on the spot so he sipped his wine then answered while blushing, "I don't know…"

"Sure you do. Just answer the question."

"I don't _know_…" he then sighed, her expression giving no room for argument and said, "Okay you want the honest truth?"

Brooke cocked her head to the side and replied, "_No_, tell me a whopping lie. _Of course_ I want the truth."

Lucas exhaled, releasing his nervousness with the breath leaving him. "You were irresistible to me…the way your eyes sparkled when angry, how raspy your voice gets when you yell at me…the flush of your cheeks…all of it drew me. It always had but that day I don't know why I couldn't fight it but…I think about it often. And even though it was highly inappropriate I don't regret it."

Brooke exhaled a shaky breath then stated, "I do—_Regret it I mean_."

"Why?"

"Because I have a strict no fraternization policy and I would be a hypocrite if I broke it…" she said with steel, a strength that she didn't really feel.

Lucas looked at her with a sly smile and asked, "Do you always follow the rules?"

The way he looked at her made Brooke feel a little hot but she ignored it. "I try to, yes."

"Alright from now on…no fraternizing…"

"You say that as if you don't believe we can do it."

Lucas smiled genuinely, "I believe we can do anything…but is that what you really want?"

"What I want is to run things my way—"

He nodded, "I know…you love calling the shots which is why I thoroughly enjoyed pulling the rug out from under you."

Brooke rolled her eyes and replied, "Which makes you an asshole."

"I never said I wasn't one." He chuckled with a shrug.

"Here's your Strawberry Chocolate Mousse Cake…" the waiter said as he placed their desserts in front of them, then gathered their empty plates.

"Wow that looks really good…" Brooke said gleefully.

"Oh yeah…it's our best dessert." The waiter said as he gathered the rest of their dishes. "The strawberry chocolate mousse cake tastes really awesome. Sweet strawberries perfectly balanced rich chocolate flavor in the cake base, filling, ganache and curls decoration. Yes it looks like too much chocolate, but if you are a true chocoholic, I'm sure you'll love it."

"OMG I'm in love…" Brooke moaned after tasting the deliciously decadent dessert. "I have to recreate this."

Lucas tasted the cake and groaned as the rich chocolate hit his taste buds. "Wow this is amazing…"

"Told you it's amazing." The waiter said before leaving them alone once more.

"Wow…you can _definitely_ order for me the next time we do this." He said as he lifted another fork full of cake into his mouth.

Brooke swallowed then asked, "The next time?"

Lucas looked at her and quipped, "I thought we were making strides here."

"We are…I guess."

Lucas looked at her then asked, "Then what's the problem?"

"Its no problem per se... I'm just not used to us having a nice conversation."

"Why did you choose this dessert?" Lucas asked as he polished off the last bite.

Brooke grinned mischievously then shrugged, "Nine out of ten people like chocolate. The tenth person always lies."

Lucas chuckled and nodded, "Good point…"

After paying an abnormally high bill that Lucas didn't even blink at, the two walked out of the restaurant. No matter how many times Brooke said in her mind that this was not a date, the way he looked at her and placed his hand on her lower back as they walked along the waterfront as the sun set made it feel as if it were a real date.

"I just realized something…" Lucas said after they paused in their walk.

She turned to face him and looked at him questioningly, "What did you realize?"

"Your eyes are like the sunset…" he said as he looked down at her, his eyes fastened on hers. "Beautiful, inspiring... and hard to turn away from."

Brooke blushed and smiled, "Nice line…"

"Its not a line Brooke…I know it's hard to believe especially with our history but it's the truth. I really think that you're amazing and incredibly beautiful…talented, stubborn and…" he stopped speaking as they entered an empty gazebo which was surrounded by trees, flowers and lush green grass. He without thinking much of it, held her hand in his and led her towards the bench where they sat down, both ignoring the heated zing of contact. She smiled as they sat in silence, enjoying the lovely sight of nature in the dwindling twilight.

Brooke exhaled and broke the silence saying, "At first I wanted to kill Haley for setting us up…but now I can honestly say that I had a great time tonight."

"I'm glad. It's a good change between us isn't it?"

Brooke smirked, "With you who knows?"

"Same goes for you…" he said playfully, now looking directly into her eyes again.

Brooke felt her heart race as his mouth settled over hers in a soft kiss. At first she was shocked but then the kiss grew hot. His lips were intoxicatingly luscious, his tongue stroking and thrusting inside her mouth with such skill that it took her breath away. She broke the kiss, her eyes reading his as she murmured, "You have got to stop kissing me…"

"I can't really say that I'm sorry for kissing you because I'm about to do it again…" Lucas replied honestly, then he tried again and this time she didn't bother to interrupt him. Instead she delighted in it.


	6. Chapter Five

Okay I should have said AFTER last week I'll update every Friday lol. I didn't mean to bite off more than I could chew. Goodness…but here's chapter five I hope you like it if not oh well.

PS: I have never taken a flight before and have never experienced anything close to the process so I skipped the bag checks etc because I had a deadline to meet. Anyway Enjoy!!!

* * *

Chapter Five

* * *

"So…what happened last night?" Haley asked as they prepped for the breakfast rush.

Brooke deciding on being vague, shrugged and said, "We talked…and came to an understanding."

"Really? That's more than I had hoped. Which is awesome news."

"Yeah but that was a low trick Hales." She pointed out sending her a playful glare.

Haley rolled her eyes and said defensively, "You guys are so stubborn that you couldn't utter a single word without it turning into a debate so I had to do what I had to do. Besides it worked didn't it?"

_A little too well_… Brooke said inwardly with a blush.

Haley narrowed her eyes at her and walked towards her accusingly, "I know that look! Something else happened didn't it?"

"Haley—"

Haley gasped with shock and her eyes widened, "Oh my God it totally did! I know it! Spill!" She demanded

Brooke looked around and saw that Skills and Chris were entering the kitchen. So she dragged her into her office and closed the door. "Okay what I'm about to say never leaves this room. Alright?"

"Consider my lips sealed. So what really happened last night?"

"Well it was nice at first…I ordered our food and wine, we talked about the restaurant and his kids, how we came to be who we are…but then at the end of the date he said a line that was really cute and next thing I know he kissed me…"

Haley gaped at her, "He kissed you?"

"Twice."

Haley's eyebrows shot up, "Twice? And what did you do?"

"I pushed him away the first time but the second one I don't know why but I just gave in…and the way he made me feel…" she then sighed and shook her head, "But nothing can come of it."

"Why not?" Haley asked, her eyebrows creased with confusion.

"_Why not_? We're in business together is why not! The fact that he's a bulldozer is why not!" She said as she sank into her chair, "And for another thing…we can barely stand each other!"

"If that were true that kiss wouldn't have happened at all—never mind the second one." Haley pointed out.

"_Third_ actually…"

Haley narrowed her eyes slightly at that bit of information. "I thought you said—"

Brooke winced then admitted, "Our actual first kiss was in his office when I told him off about hiring Daunte…"

Haley's mouth dropped as she said in shock, "And I'm just finding out about this _now_?!"

Brooke sighed then began pacing as her confession spilled from her lips, "Honestly that day feels like a fever dream to me and most of the time I forget it even exists. But then last night he kissed me and it all came rushing back and—I feel crazy because he's been such an ass to me and yet my brain stops working when he's near me."

Haley smiled, "You like him…"

She shook her head, "There's nothing for me to like! Sure he's a good father and business man but as the great Janet Jackson once said _what has he done for me lately."_

"He scrambles your brain when he's near you."

Brooke had a response but it died a slow death on her tongue.

"So when do you leave for Paris again?"

"Next Monday…and to be honest I am excited to go but on the other hand I am dreading leaving Reverie for three months."

"Gee thanks a lot for the vote of confidence there Brooke."

Brooke rolled her eyes and snapped, "You know what I mean! I haven't left this building for any lengthy amount of time since we first got here…and it's terrifying to make this step. What if something goes wrong while I'm gone?"

"Brooke…forget all the reasons why it will not work and believe the one reason why it will. Step out on faith."

"Yeah…easy for you to say."

"Actually I know its not easy. I am speaking from experience. If I never got the guts and took another path from being in the financial world and enrolled in Westford then we would have never met and I wouldn't be surrounded by the greatest people who share my passion doing what we love in a place we adore."

"I know that you're right…but it's hard."

"Nothing worth having is easy Brooke. After all it's not about the destination—it's the journey that's important."

Brooke frowned, "You sound like a fortune cookie."

Haley stood to her feet then walked to the door, "So be it."

Before Brooke could get lost in her thoughts Haley stopped at the doorway and looked at her friend saying, "You should definitely consider exploring whatever spark is there between you and Lucas. You may be surprised where you end up." Haley then walked out to get back to work, leaving Brooke to her thoughts.

-x-

Brooke was dreading today in more ways than one. Today would have been the day that she would have to spend an entire flight with Lucas to the most romantic city in the entire world.

Today would have been the day if she wasn't swamped with customers.

Brooke looked down at her wrist watch and nearly screamed in alarm. She was three hours late and they still weren't over the breakfast rush! Brooke was dealing with last minute crisis in the kitchen, Daunte had somehow managed to disappear again—and Lucas kept calling the restaurant to rush her and her blood pressure was going up. Brooke sighed and prayed for patience as the day wore on. Normally she had these things down-packed but today—somehow her alarm didn't go off and from there everything went downhill.

"Brooke we are on a time schedule for a reason! We have meetings to make—" Lucas said as he burst into the kitchen looking very perturbed and incredibly handsome in his blue-grey three piece suit.

Brooke found herself staring at him, her eyes drinking in the sight of him for five minutes before turning back to her work.

Lucas hadn't come by the restaurant at all. Not once since their date and that had been a week ago. Giving her some space. She hadn't realized how much she missed him annoying her until he showed up.

"Well I'm sorry! I have to deal with this and we're a man short!" she shouted back as she finished making the breakfast muffins packed with avocado, smoked salmon and frittata.

"Where's chef Daunte?" Lucas asked, baffled that this was where she'd been all this time.

"The unreliable chef _you_ set me up with?" she said venomously, "I don't know—why don't you tell me!"

He frowned, "Brooke I—"

"This is the third time this week that he's been a no show. Did you know that?"

"No I didn't…I'm sorry Brooke."

"_I'm sorry_ doesn't fix things Lucas!" she snapped, her annoyance and anger boiling over.

"Okay what do you need me to do?" he asked helplessly.

Brooke's palpable anger lessened at the genuine concern written on his face. She sighed and went back to her station saying, "There's nothing you can do about it except to call and postpone or cancel the meetings until we can get this handled."

Lucas nodded and walked into her office as he pulled out his phone and dialed up the missing chef. On the fifth ring it went to voicemail. Lucas exhaled and called the foreman only to get a call from Daunte. He ended that call to take his saying, "Daunte where the hell are you?!"

"_I'm sorry I had a family emergency my mother just had another stroke. She's been in the hospital for the last few days. I would have called the restaurant but things have been so hectic—"_

Instantly feeling guilty about almost firing a man going through such a crisis he said, "I understand…take as much time as you need. We will figure it out."

"_Thanks Mr. Scott…"_

"No problem…" he then hung up and blew out a breath. "Man, what am I going to tell Brooke…"

Lucas then dialed up his favorite temp service and asked, "Hi it's Lucas Scott…do you have anyone available that cooks?"

"_Low level cook or—"_

"I need a chef that knows what they're doing and is a quick learner and that is very reliable."

"_I believe we have someone of that caliber…just a moment please."_

Lucas raked his hand over his hair as he listened to the soft hold music and prayed that things would go the way he wanted them to, or more to the point the way Brooke needed it to. He really didn't want to disappoint her anymore than he already had.

"_Mr. Scott?"_

He blinked out of his thoughts and hastily asked, "Yes?"

"_Hi we have three chefs available to fill the position…Alex Dupre who is a sous chef and has nine years of experience, excellent worker and always on time, Mia Catalano who is a line cook with five years experience in the field and also always on time. And Emily Chambers who is another sous chef with seven years of experience."_

"Send Alex Dupre to Reverie Restaurant on 77th and Burgundy Avenue."

"_When do you need her?_" The placement agent asked.

Lucas exhaled then answered, "I need her before the next shift which means ASAP…"

"_Okay hold for a moment please_." She said as she typed in the background.

Lucas raked his hand through his hair and said, "Of course."

"_Okay she will be there within thirty minutes. Is that okay Mr. Scott?"_

Lucas released a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding and said, "That's perfectly fine. Thank you… As usual you guys are a lifesaver."

"_Anytime Mr. Scott. Thanks for calling Avalanche Staffing…"_

He disconnected the call and walked out of the office and into a hectic kitchen. "Brooke—"

"_Not now Mr. Scott!"_ Brooke said as she dusted the cinnamon apple bostock with powdered sugar.

Lucas winced at the step backwards she taken in calling him formally then nodded and walked out of the kitchen without saying a word and waited in the lobby of the restaurant for the temp to enter. He saw a few families enter and watched how the hostesses treated every customer and noticed that Brooke really did run a tight ship.

Twenty minutes later walked in a beautiful brunette dressed in black chef attire and he smiled, "Right on time! You must be the temp!"

"Yes that's me." She said with a brilliant smile as she shook hands with him. "Are you the owner?"

"Uh, technically I am the owner but the one you should report to is in the kitchen. You'll be taking over for her." Lucas explained. "Come on I'll lead you to the kitchen."

Alex followed him obediently and was silent when he whistled for everyone to halt what they were doing. Which they did hesitantly. Including Brooke herself.

"This is our temporary chef Alex Dupre. She has nine years experience and came highly recommended." He said as he stood next to Brooke. "Alex this is the original owner of Reverie head chef Brooke Davis."

He then gestured to Haley and smiled, "And this is Haley James…whom you will be reporting to and taking over for. She will sign your time sheet in my place at the end of the day."

Alex nodded, "I understand…"

Lucas then turned to his business partner and said, "Now Brooke…once you finish your dish meet me at the bar."

Brooke gave no acknowledgement to what he said and returned to cooking. Lucas went to the bar and ordered a whiskey neat. Thirty minutes later she appeared beside him with an expectant look on her face.

"We have to get your luggage from your place and get to the airport—"

"Damn it you're right! I had forgotten all about my luggage!" she exclaimed before turning around the way she came. Lucas followed her to the kitchen and saw her take a left to a hidden elevator. He hurried to get on with her.

"I wonder where this goes…" he said humorously at her displeased expression.

"It leads straight to my apartment. No one knows about this elevator but those I really truly trust."

Lucas looked at her and smiled, "Well I guess now that means you have to trust me."

"Does it?" she asked as the doors open.

Lucas chuckled as she exited the lift and walked to her apartment door. She unlocked the loft and entered it. Lucas peeked in and was impressed by what she did with such a large space.

It was a laid-back, sophisticated space that's perfect for hanging out. Sticking with a neutral color scheme allowed the natural elements in the room to stand out. The area rugs, throw pillows, and extra seating were in greys, whites, and blacks. A tan leather sofa and ottoman were the two colorful exceptions that combine rugged materials with plush comfort, creating an inviting atmosphere with lush plants and greenery to add color and another touch of nature.

Modern-styled copper chandeliers made a bold statement while giving off enough light to contribute to the open, airy feel of the room.

He knew loft's to be open and accessible. Oftentimes, living and dining areas are separated by nothing but intent—allowing one room to flow seamlessly into the next. It's for this reason that the dining space reflected many of the same decor choices as her living space. Eye-catching bronze chandelier illuminated the room and a polished wood table that shows off its natural grain in the dining area, giving it an ambient feel.

She increased her dining space by adding natural wood bar stools kitchen counter. Counter-height dining chairs. Making sure to stick with natural wood for a consistent look and feel. Decor accents such as modern black-and-white art dressed up the dining room walls, diversifying with leafy green plants to provide brilliant pops of color to her dining landscape.

"Love what you've done with the place…" he said as he continued to look around.

"Thank you. I never intended you to see it." She retorted as she walked through the living room.

"Yet here we are…" he murmured.

Brooke rolled her eyes as she went opened the glass and metal sliding door that led to what had to be her bedroom. "Only because you decided to follow me up here like some stalker."

"I'm not a stalker…I just came with you to help you with your bags."

She looked at him, her eyebrow hiked up as she asked, "Oh really?"

"Really. I'm only here to help." He said with sincerity.

Brooke pursed her lips, trying to gauge if he were telling the truth, "Hmm…well since you are here to help…you can help me pack."

"You never packed?!" he asked in disbelief, unable to believe that she hadn't prepared for their trip.

"I was busy…" she shrugged carelessly.

Lucas released a breath and followed her into bedroom only to find four bags in the corner of the room. He then saw her grinning and said, "Nice trick…"

"You asked for it." She said with a chuckle as she grabbed two bags.

"I suppose so." He said, chuckling with her. He picked up the remaining luggage.

A short elevator ride later Brooke was hugging Haley, both women had tears in their eyes.

"I don't know why I'm being such a baby…its just three months." Brooke said as she wiped tears from her eyes.

"A long three months…" Haley said as she wiped her own tears. "You be sure to call me as soon as you get there Tigger."

"Of course I will." She said as she hugged her.

"Remember what I told you: forget all the reasons why it will not work and believe the one reason why it will. Step out on faith. Can't go wrong."

"We have to go…the car's here to pick us up." Lucas reminded them gently, not wanting to interrupt their goodbyes.

"As for you Lucas Scott I'm trusting you to take care of her and behave!" Haley said with a conspiratorial wink.

Lucas grinned and hugged her, "I will. Scott's honor."

"Its Scout's honor Luke." Haley chuckled.

"I know." He said with a wink before exiting the restaurant with Brooke.

-x-

Brooke was absolutely astonished as she entered the aircraft, the interior was a whopping 2,400 square feet. The aircraft was packed with rich leathers, fine wood veneers, and stylish stonework.

Her curious nature leading her to discover what the plane had to offer. What she found made her jaw drop as she dialed her best friend's cell phone number via FaceTime.

"Haley!" she exclaimed as soon as she saw her face.

"_You landed mighty fast!"_ she said in amusement.

"We didn't take off yet…right now I'm on his private jet and it's incredible! There's a master suite with a California king bed, a walk-in closet…" she gasped, "…and a master bath with a double-size shower and heated marble floors." She said as she showed her every detail she discovered.

"_Oh man they must've upgraded since I was younger…that looks awesome."_

Brooke tucked an errant strand of hair behind her ear and whispered, "I don't know if he's trying to impress me but I can't let him know how blown away I am by all of this."

"_Which is why you called so you can geek out about it?"_

"Yes. Oh my God Hales I never thought that I would be _near_ something like this never mind being _on_ it!"

"_Does this mean you'll think about giving Lucas a fair shot?"_"I'm not a golddigger Hales!""_I never said you were but the question remains..."_

She would've answered but she heard voices so she quickly disconnected the call and hurried to a seat and sat down as if she hadn't been Dora the explorer.

Sun beamed against the windows as Brooke sat cool as a cucumber across from a newly seated Lucas in the opulent surroundings of the private jet he owned. As if this was an every day occurrence instead of a once in a lifetime experience.

Instead she sat silently, scanning her phone trying to ignore him. But it was almost impossible because he was ingrained in her head. Every night she had fallen asleep dreaming about that kiss, and each kiss after.

Despite the fact that she couldn't stand him her sexual fantasies began to involve him more and more as time wore on.

"So we're going to stay quiet the entire flight?" he asked, breaking the silent streak.

Brooke looked up at him for the first time since the car ride to the airport. "That sounds like a plan…"

"Well it doesn't to me."

"Okay fine…I have a few questions for you."

"Anything but the silent treatment is fine by me."

"Why haven't I seen you since our date?"

"Now it's a date?" he asked with a playfully puzzled expression on his face.

"You kissed me. That made it a date."

He shrugged then admitted, "I figured that you needed some space. I promised that things would be different between us and I wanted to show you that I meant it. So I kept my distance."

Brooke cocked her head and looked at him curiously, "How did you get that idea?"

"You seemed to need time to figure out what happens next between us. I wanted to give you that time. Excuse me…" he then got up from his seat and walked to the restroom.

Brooke thought of the things he said and wondered if he thought of her as often as she thought of him and what nature those thoughts were. If he had pictured her—

Lucas exited the bathroom having changed out of his suit and into jeans and a black Ramones t-shirt.

"Did you miss me?" he joked as he closed the door behind him.

"I thought you lived in suits since you wear them so much…" she said as she noticed that the clothes he had chosen to wear seemed he was poured into, showing off every inch of his frame to perfection but now seemed to not belong in the luxury setting.

"I like to be casual when I fly…" he said passively as he sat back down in his seat.

Brooke nodded then changed the subject. "So living arrangements…you never said where I'll be staying during the duration of our time there."

Lucas looked at her and with an undeniably beautiful smile answered, "I have a 6 bedroom mansion in Paris, Ile-De-France. You'll love it—"

"I can't live with you for three months!" she exclaimed, feeling that familiar anger that she association with him. It was safer than what she had been feeling a few minutes ago.

He looked at her in absolute confusion, cluelessness drenched in his tone as he asked, "Why not?"

"You're kidding me right?" she asked sarcastically, "_Why not? Hmm let's see_…lack of privacy, the fact that this goes well beyond breaking business protocol—I seriously cannot believe that you're presumptuous enough to suggest such a thing to me!"

Lucas shrugged and said, "Well if you insist on having it your way…you're free to pay over nine thousand dollars for your entire stay in a hotel."

Brooke eyes widened as she interjected saying, "I can't afford that!"

"Whereas living with me wouldn't cost you a penny." He continued on, giving her a look that read _it's your move_.

She narrowed her eyes as she asked, "What's the catch?"

He held up his hands in a helpless gesture. "No catch. We're there to work. Besides it's not like we're going to be there _alone_. My children and their nanny will be living with us during that time as well. And there's three floors to choose from. You wouldn't have to be near me until we leave for the site."

Brooke closed her eyes and rubbed her temples. "This is really unconventional…" she said in disbelief.

"You're right it is very unconventional. I'm sorry. I just figured that it would be safer if you stayed with us." He raked his hand over his face then said, "But if you're really uncomfortable with the situation then I can pay for your stay in another hotel and we can carpool to the site everyday."

Brooke sighed, "I don't know…I don't want you to come out of pocket—"

Lucas looked at her then asked, "So what do you suggest?"

Brooke exhaled, "I guess since we won't be alone it'll be okay…right?"

Lucas nodded, "Yeah absolutely. As long as you're comfortable with the situation."

Brooke gave him a look as she replied, "Jury's still out. But I am firm believer in making the best of any situation."

"I'm glad to hear that because we have an almost twelve hour flight to get through and I'd rather not spend the entire time in silence if you don't mind."

"Honestly I don't want that either…it's actually killing me being this still, I'm so used to moving around—" Lucas eyebrows arched in such a way that Brooke had to add, "Being productive!"

Lucas smirked, "Sex can be productive—"

Brooke rolled her eyes and blushed, "You're impossible."

"I'm just joking around. How about a game?"

"Depends on the game."

"Are you good at hand held controllers? I have a flat screen and a PlayStation installed. If not we can watch movies."

"What kind of games you have?"

"Um…Modern Warfare, Mortal Kombat 11, Grand Theft Auto and Need For Speed: Rivals for myself…and for the boys…they have—"

"Modern Warfare hands down. Then after that Need For Speed and possibly MK11."

"Alright…your funeral. Come on." He said as he led her through the cabin past the full dining room and into the multimedia theatre and pressed a button for the decent sized flat screen to descend and a hidden shelf slid out to reveal the game system and four controllers at the ready.

"You're really that cocky on a daily basis?" she asked as he handed her a custom made controller that had Ironman's face on it.

"This is Jamie's controller. My boys love Marvel." He explained softly. "And I told you before _I'm not cocky_. I'm confident."

"He has great taste."

"That he does…Alexa turn on PlayStation and TV!" he commanded.

"_Turning on PlayStation and TV."_ Alexa echoed, executing his command.

"Modern Warfare was the last game played so we can get right to it. You ready?"

"Ready…"

Lucas began the game and selected the Free For All option.

Brooke smirked as they began to hunt for each other.

"I'm surprised you know what you're doing…"

"Somewhat…" Her smirk turned to a full blown grin as she spotted him first and began shooting at him.

"Shit!" he said, making his character take cover. But the maneuver was useless when she sent her drone after him. "Oh! Two can play at that game! Your ass is grass Davis."

"Not likely Scott!" she taunted with a laugh.

After killing her character for the second time he looked over at her and suggested, "Lets make this interesting…the first to get ten kills gets to ask a question, and the loser can't lie when answering."

Brooke looked over at him with surprise. "I'm shocked that you didn't bet for a kiss."

"When we reach fifty that can be the prize if that's what you want…"

Brooke's heart pounded but she shook her head. "The first bet is good."

Lucas nodded and turned back to the TV and focused on the mission at hand. Score to win is 1500 points—equivalent to 30 kills. Each kill takes 50 points by default.

"Damn it! How did that happen?!" Lucas exclaimed as she reached her ninth kill.

Brooke laughed, "I'm just that good."

"How?" he asked just as she shot him dead. "How?! _How_ are you this good?"

"Well before you entered the picture we would host gaming night after work and I would enter the competition and play. Sometimes I'd lose…but then I got better every time I would participate." She answered, her eyes on the screen. She pressed pause then turned to him. "What are some things you've had to unlearn?"

"Well…one of them is: _you must think rationally at all times_…people—myself included—like to think that we make rational decisions. But we make irrational decisions all the time."

"The second one has to be: _you must stay happy._ I had to learn that emotions don't define you. It's what you do with them and how you cope with them that defines your maturity. My kids were the reason I had to unlearn that one."

He then blushed and admitted, "Um, as for the third…I'm still kinda working on which is: _Success is the finishing line_. The pursuit of success never ends. There are no destinations, only milestones. You climb one mountain only to find out there is another one you haven't even started climbing. There's no _happily ever after_. There are only beautiful journeys. What about you?"

"Ah-ah I won that Q and A fair and square." She said with a playful smile. "Whoever gets the next ten gets to ask the next question."

"You're on…" Lucas said as she un-paused the game.

It didn't take long for Lucas to gather his ten kills and Brooke gaped at him, "You were going easy on me?"

Lucas paused the game then shrugged, "Yeah a little at first…but I've since come to the conclusion that you aren't a damsel in distress."

"Not always. Okay ask away…"

"What is your favorite quote or expression?"

Brooke considered for a while then answered honestly, "My favorite quote is 'Change your thoughts and you change your world' by Norman Vincent Peale."

Lucas looked at her and nodded, "Inspiring…"

Brooke smiled as she shrugged and looked at him, "I always thought so."

Eventually the two moved on to the next game where Brooke annihilated his character with brutal fatalities. Lucas looked at her and saw the triumph on her face, "Gotta love a girl who's into video games."

"You're a good sport…that's a plus." She said with a smile as he shut down the system.

"Thanks." He said with a small smile, "Do you want to watch a movie or something?"

"Actually I'm kinda hungry…I haven't eaten since breakfast."

Lucas nodded, "Okay…no problem. Just wait in the dining room while I ask the chef to prepare something."

Brooke watched him walk to parts unknown and sighed, drumming her fingers on the arm rest as her stomach began to grumble with hunger. She wondered how he managed to get her to feel at ease around him when she had been so set on keeping her distance.

Half an hour later Lucas entered the room with two plates of food.

"Your crispy pan seared salmon with a lemon garlic butter sauce and creamy spinach parmesan orzo ma'am."

"That looks so good…" she said as she looked at the presentation of her plate.

The salmon practically melted in her mouth and the orzo was so creamy and rich that she moaned.

The way she moaned fired his blood but Lucas smiled, "I'm glad you like it…" he said as he cut into his own salmon.

"Compliments to the chef!"

"Thank you."

Her eyes widened as she asked, "_You_ did that?"

Lucas shrugged, "Haley gave me some cooking lessons when she was in school. It's the only one that took to be honest. And I wanted to surprise you."

"Mission accomplished…I never would have thought that you could pull this together." She said before lifting the fork to her mouth.

"I am quite capable of doing things when I put my mind to it."

Brooke blushed, "I didn't mean to offend you—"

Lucas shook his head, "You didn't offend me. It's okay."

"So…What are you addicted to?"

"You won't like the answer…" he said as he dabbed the sauce from the corner of his mouth with the napkin.

"I asked didn't I?"

"What am I addicted to?" He asked, wanting to be sure that was the question she had asked.

Brooke nodded as she swallowed her bite of food. "Curious minds wanna know."

His eyes flicked to hers as he answered with a simple one word response, "You."


	7. Update Delayed

Oh boy... how do I say this? I didn't mean to let anyone down but unfortunately there won't be an update today. Reason: Full time mom to a boy now going to school. In short life got in the way this time no writers block has effected me yet—fingers crossed _and _knock on wood. But rest assured I am working on it (before and after I write this little note as it happens). I truly am sorry for the delay and I bet you are gonna ask _when?_ Well I will post it as soon as I get it done. So far all i have written is 1300 words and my usual goal is over 4000. So as lovely as this chat with myself (aka audience) was I have to get back to work on it. Love you guys and I will _try _to make you all love this story aka Lucas. And if that doesn't happen ️ well at least I tried. Smooches ️


	8. Chapter Six: Ile-De-France

Sorry this is so late but again life got in the way and I'm fighting a cold at the moment. No update will be posted this Friday or Saturday because my Bday is on the 14th. Words in parentheses will be used for my notes and translations for French conversations. I just got an app that translates French to English or English to French so if it's wrong I apologize.

* * *

Chapter Six

* * *

Lucas had kept his distance the rest of the flight. He allowed her to sleep in the bed while he slept on the sofa, showing her the respect that he hadn't shown her before, despite their conversation. Brooke had been somewhat surprised that nothing happened between them. Not that she _wanted_ something to happen.

_Liar_, her reflection seemed to taunt as she splashed her face from the heat that entered her cheeks at the remembrance of the dreams she had suffered through last night.

Brooke had already quietly taken care of those pesky needs during her shower, not wanting him to discover that she in any way wanted him. Once she dried herself with the softest towels she ever felt she dressed for the day in a blush pink floral print wrap dress, pink pearl earrings, with two inch off white crocheted wedge sandals.

"Brooke we're about to land in a few minutes so hurry and find a seat to buckle up." He called from the outside of the bathroom.

"Okay!" she answered as she spritzed on her favorite fragrance and hurried up and finger combed her slightly wet and messy hair. She then exhaled, "what am I doing?"

Brooke then calmly walked out of the bathroom. She chose the seat closest to him and buckled in then grasped his hand. Lucas looked at her questioningly, "What—"

"I hate landing…" she explained as she began a breathing regiment to calm her nerves.

Lucas looked at her with confusion, "You flew before right?"

"Yeah but that doesn't change the fact that I hate landing and air pockets or any turbulence of any kind…" she said with a edge of nervousness. Just as she said those words the plane settled on the ground with a rough bounce that made her grip his hand tightly as she panted, her eyes closed tight.

"Brooke everything is ok…I'm right here with you." He said comfortingly as he messaged her hand with his thumb. "Fear doesn't exist anywhere except in the mind…"

Brooke nodded as she focused on the motion of his thumb on her hand, the ever present zing his touch sent through her. She heard his soothing voice telling her that she was going to be fine. When the plane came to a complete stop she still held his hand although a lot more gently than she had when they first touched ground. Brooke gave him a relieved smile and said a breathy, "Thank you…"

The tenderness in his eyes took her breath away as he said, "You don't have to thank me for anything. Are you okay now?"

Brooke nodded as she took in a shaky breath, "Yeah…sometimes I have anxiety attacks while flying."

"You were fine when we boarded—"

She nodded then replied, "I was but my mind was occupied so I didn't have time to freak out but there were moments where I had to pull myself together…" Her eyes met his as she admitted, "I just didn't want to show you."

"Why not?"

"Because I didn't want to seem weak and helpless. I want to be strong. I don't like you guys to see me like this...vulnerable."

Lucas looked at her and smiled genuinely and said softly, "Vulnerability is not weakness, far from it. When you're vulnerable you display your greatest strength." He unbuckled himself and stood to his feet then asked, "Do you still need a minute?"

She shook her head, "No…I'm fine now."

"Good. Come on we have quite a ride ahead of us."

There was a black MKT Lincoln Town car waiting for them as soon as they had stepped off the plane.

"Welcome to Paris Monsieur Scott." A medium sized man with long gelled back black hair and a goatee said with a heavy French accent.

"I got this Jacque thank you..." Lucas opened the door for her himself, his hand held hers as he helped her inside.

She sent him a small smile, "Thank you."

Lucas helped Jacque load their luggage in the trunk of the car and in the passenger side. From then on they were on their way. "You're going to love it here Brooke."

"So you keep saying." Brooke said with humor even though she was truly astonished at the sight of the scenery outside the car window, how the morning glow set the city in such a gorgeous light. She rolled down the window and took pictures as they drove through the city.

"Everyone loves Paris…There's a lot to experience and hopefully when we get some time off we all can go sailing on the Seine river."

"You have a boat too?"

Lucas shook his head and replied, "No, not here. I was thinking about renting out _the Clipper Paris_ for one or two weekends should our work allow it…that way we all can experience Paris as it should be experienced. Sight seeing and visiting the museums—"

"And the Eiffel tower…" she said dreamily, already picturing visiting the famous structure.

"That's a given. I heard it's truly spectacular at night."

Brooke looked away from the window and met his gaze, "You've never been?"

Lucas shook his head and shrugged, "Not once. Even as a sixteen year old kid I stayed home. I figured that I would go when I met someone very special."

"Someone special huh…" she asked after turning away to hide her smile.

"Yeah…someone who is strong, brave, fiercely independent and brilliant." He said with a slight smirk. Brooke turned back as he continued on to say, "Amazing dimpled smile, hazel eyes that could break anyone down to their knees if she's angry enough. And those same eyes could soften the most stubborn heart with the slightest sparkle. And every time I'm around this woman…I have the urge to kiss her."

"Then what's stopping you?"

Lucas sighed and admitted, "Every single time we've kissed—I initiated it. I took it without giving you much choice in it. Mostly to shut you up. But now I want—no I _need_ to show you the respect I should have shown from the beginning. Don't get me wrong I don't regret kissing you. My only regret is _how_ I kissed you. The next time—_if there's a next time_—I want it to be your move."

Brooke looked at his lips and licked her lips but then the car hit a pothole, disturbing the moment and causing her to lose her nerve. She looked out the window and found that they were deep in the heart of the 5th arrondissement which made her snap more pictures.

When they finally arrived at the estate Brooke was left almost speechless at the beauty of the mansion and the manicured lawn. "This is almost worth the flight here!"

"This a five hundred square mile 18th century mansion is listed at additional Historic Monuments listing." Lucas said as the car parked in the stoned courtyard in front of the ancient facade.

Jacque helped unload their luggage as Lucas helped her out of the car.

"If you think the outside is something wait until you see the interior. Come on." He said, sounding like an excited young man as he grabbed her hand and led her inside.

Brooke was in open awe, unable to believe that she was standing in such a historic mansion in the most romantic city in the world. It was truly one—if not _the_ most momentous moment of her life.

In the main wing of the building on the ground-floor there is a cloakroom, a music room, a small and a vast living room over a landscaped garden of five hundred square mile.

"The 19th century wing, entirely reorganized, offers a large study looking down in a monumental kitchen with dining space. Decorated staircase and an elevator leading to different stories."

"The first floor is supposed to be dedicated to parents with double bathroom and double dressing room…but I have that to myself…" he explained as he took her upstairs, "The 2nd and 3rd floors benefit of four bedrooms, with four bathrooms, four dressing rooms and kids room. The top floor is leaded as a private apartment, with a bathroom."

Lucas showed her each room including the playroom. "You can pick any room you want but I suspect that you want the top floor."

"Actually I—"

"Daddy!!" Jamie and Logan exclaimed as soon as they spotted him in the doorway of the playroom.

"My princes!" he said with a joyful laugh as they barreled into his legs.

Brooke's heart softened at the display of affection between father and sons. Lucas hugged both boys without reservation and then laughed as he blew on each child's neck, making them giggle in return. He eventually remembered that she was standing there and stood up straight then smiled apologetically, "Sorry. These are my boys." He ruffled the one that was his mirror image and said, "This one here is Jamie."

"Hi Jamie." Brooke said with a kind smile.

The other blonde boy decided to hide behind Lucas' legs causing Lucas to chuckle. "And this shy one is Logan."

"Hi Logan…"

"Daddy who's that?"

Lucas looked at her and said, "This is my friend Brooke—"

"Logan! Jamie! Where'd you run off to? Are you guys playing hide and seek again without telling me?!"

There was someone that Brooke hadn't expected to see in Ile-De-France accompanying the boys, a content smile on her face. "Sam?!"

"Brooke?!" Sam asked completely bewildered.

"Am I missing something?" Lucas asked as he held his sons hands.

Brooke ignored him and demanded, "What are you doing here?!"

"I should ask you the same thing _sis_!"

Lucas looked between the two women with confusion. "Sis? Hold on what is going on?!"

Brooke looked at him with a mean glare and gave him a hard shove for good measure as she demanded, "What the hell is my sister doing here Lucas?! And for the love of God you better pray that you haven't done anything inappropriate with—"

Lucas stumbled back and was taken aback by her tirade. "Whoa I would _never_—how could you _even—why would you think that about me?!"_

Brooke's eyebrow lifted in judgement as she said, "Besides being a horn dog with me—"

"You're completely different! Don't compare us with—_she's a kid!_" he then exhaled his annoyance then stated as calmly as he could after being accused of having inappropriate relationship with his boys nanny, "She's my _new nanny_ Brooke! She's been promoted to full time after she's been babysitting my twins for the past two months and they love her—" his brows drew together as his brain finally registered the entire situation. "—wait I thought you were an only child—"

Sam who was flushing with thorough embarrassment, rolled her eyes and muttered, "_Nice_ Brooke—"

"I _never said_ that I was an only child. You assumed." She then whirled around to Sam and said, "And **_you_**—you're supposed to be in Northwestern right now enrolling for your first semester! What are you doing here?!"

Sam shrugged and admitted, "I decided that I'm not going until next semester…"

Brooke looked at her little sister and demanded, "Excuse me?! What exactly do you mean by that?!"

Sensing there may be a violent argument between the sisters Lucas bent down and said to Jamie and Logan while smiling tautly, "Logan, Jamie why don't you boys go back in the playroom…while Sam, Brooke and I have a conversation…we won't be long..."

"Yes sir…" Jamie said, queuing in on the tension in the room. "C'mon Logan let's race our toy cars!"

"I bet you I'll win!"

"No I'm gonna win!" Jamie said, their voices fading away as they entered the room.

Lucas led the two into his study which was next to the play room and closed the door. "Okay…what's going on?"

"Lucas this is my little sister Sam who has just finished high school and is supposed to be enrolling—"

"I got that part. I'm talking about the different last names part."

She looked at her younger sister in disbelief and said, "You have got to be kidding me Sam—you actually went through with it?!" Brooke shook her head and sighed then explained, "Apparently _Samantha_ changed her name to Walker as soon as she could but she's really a Davis—which reminds me does Mom and Dad know where you are?!"

"Before you try to guilt trip me Mom and Dad knows about my decision."

Brooke snorted, "Bullshit! You can pull that act with him," she said as she pointed at him, "but_ I_ know better. You're not blowing off college because you think you're not good enough to be there—"

Sam's eyes widened as she exclaimed, "Brooke! That's not—"

Brooke crossed her arms and glared at her saying, "Brooke nothing! I even bet you left the country without telling them didn't you? Didn't you?!"

She rolled her eyes again then said drolly, "Do you honestly think that they would be on board with me going out of the country with my boss to babysit for three months?"

Brooke scoffed, "I knew that you didn't tell them about this—"

Lucas turned to Sam and demanded, "Are you serious?! Sam why didn't you tell me that your family wasn't on board?! I wouldn't have insisted on you coming—"

Sam rolled her eyes, "That's exactly why I _didn't_ tell you. You said yourself that you and the boys need me. Which is why I'm here. Jamie and Logan need me and you will be too busy working to actually be able to watch them as they need to be watched and you know it!"

"Your education is important Samantha. I never wanted to be in the way of that. And lying to your family about your whereabouts is wrong—"

"I didn't lie—"

Lucas normally warm blue eyes turned to sleet as he said, "By omission you did. I'm sorry but you have to—"

Her expressive eyes widened as she exclaimed, "You can't send me home! You _can't_! Working for you is the only way I can pay for college! And the rate you pay I can't find that anywhere else! Please—"

"I'm your employer so I can—"

Brooke saw the expression on her face and felt her heart squeeze, she hated seeing Sam upset. So having sympathy on her little sister she placed a hand on his shoulder and said quietly, "Lucas…don't send her home. Obviously the boys mean a lot to her. And as much as I like to forget…she is a young adult and can make her own stupid decisions…"

"I thought you were all set for her going home—"

Brooke shrugged unable to deny that. "I was—_I am_—its complicated…"

Sam looked at Brooke and Lucas pleadingly and said, "If it helps I also planned on listing you as part of my portfolio…I'm going into child development so this experience is very important. Please let me stay…"

"Okay…okay you can stay—" Sam smiled a little relieved smile in response to the news until he said, "But only because Brooke's okay with you staying. In addition to actually needing you."

"Thank you so much. I promise you will not regret this."

"I know I won't."

Sam smiled gratefully then walked out of the office and went back to the playroom to supervise the boys.

Brooke sighed and shook her head. "Damn Dan!"

"What about him?"

"Part of the money he had stolen from us was her college fund. I had to tell her what happened to it but I had been building it back up since you had bailed us out."

"How much did you save up?"

"Well after the bills and your cut I was only able to save twenty thousand dollars."

"And how much does she need?"

"Well with all the fees for tuition, room and board, fees for books and supplies in total is seventy-four thousand six hundred and forty-nine dollars."

Lucas nodded and walked her out of the room, "I know with the Sam situation you didn't get a chance to think about which room you wanted—"

"Actually I would like to stay on the second floor. That way we can get to the site faster."

Lucas nodded as he whipped out his cellphone, "Alright I'll just text Rosalie which room to prepare for you."

"Who's Rosalie?"

"She is your personal maid as of this moment on. Each person living under this roof has a maid on call and it'll be a lot easier for them if they had help cleaning this mammoth of a home instead of having one person do it. The butler, Gaston, however is only one man and I try not to use him because I can serve myself and his advanced age. But sometimes my privileged upbringing kicks in and I indulge in the service he offers—" he then rolled his eyes and blushed as he said with a bit of shame, "God I sound like a full blown snob."

"A tiny bit but at least you caught yourself this time. So progress." She said as they walked down the hall with no clear destination in mind.

"I sounded like a snob before? When?"

"Every time you open your mouth. You always expect things to go your way—"

His eyebrows furrowed as he pointed out, "As do you—"

"But not because of my upbringing. It's because I am a boss!"

Lucas chuckled, "Naturally."

Lucas had eventually shown her every room in the house, additionally to the beautiful living areas, the mansion has a complete basement with a wine cellar and a cinema in the home room.

The two walked through the beautiful garden after the tour, the fragrance of the different types of roses perfuming the air, heady and sweet. Lucas loved the way the light hit her curly strands of hair turning the brown an interesting mix of gold brown and reds.

"What?" she asked as they walked along, feeling his eyes on her.

"Nothing…except…" he said as he came to a complete stop, picking a pink rose from its bush, careful of it's thorns and broke them off before tucking it in her hair. "Perfect."

Brooke looked at him and smiled, "As promised I love it here! I love everything about this place, the surface, the vast landscaped garden and the architecture—everything! It's an amazing place. Thank you for convincing me to stay.

"Thank you for listening." He said with a soft smile. "Brooke…I know I said I would wait until you came to me but I don't think I can…is it ok if I kiss you?"

Her eyes flicked to his hooded ones and asked coyly, "So you give me a flower for a kiss?"

"No. I thought that rose would look good in your hair. I want to kiss you because I have been wanting to for a long time…"

Brooke's heart sped up as his hand stroked her cheek, "Yes…"

Lucas surprised her with a soft brush of his lips against hers. Then he went back for another and another, each kiss becoming more passionate but still maintaining it's gentleness, keeping his mouth closed, opening it slightly, intertwining his lips with hers. The kiss was slow and gentle, tentative yet powerful. She gasped softly, her body trembling with desire as she felt his hand settle on the small of her back, drawing her close to him while his left hand cupped her head. Lucas tilted her head and deepened their kiss, tasting her leisurely.

Before she knew it, it was over. Pulling his lips away and gently stroked her lower lip with his thumb. She opened her eyes slowly, the caress enchanting her even more especially when he looked down at her like that—with a mix of restraint and hunger but then smiled that heart stopping smile. "Lucas—"

"I know that you said we shouldn't do this—"

Brooke kissed him, taking him completely by surprise. Her soft lips melding to his effortlessly, her tongue doing her own exploration. Her thorough kisses bewitched him into a stupor, and by the time she broke away from the kiss and looked into his stormy blue eyes, with a sly smile on her face. "I may be open to reconsider my position."

"Please don't say that word right now…" he said with an ironic laugh and a grimace.

Brooke blushed and grinned as she glanced down at his situation, "_Position_."

She watched in delicious delight when his erection reacted with a slight movement. "Poor thing…" she whispered as she teased him with a barely there touch and heard his deep intake of breath. "One day…one day when I decide how things should go. We could have some fun but for now business first."

She then pecked him on the lips, enjoying the fact that she managed to get him unbalanced for once and walked back towards the mansion.

"I'll be there in a few. I need a minute." He admitted looking down at his persistent _friend_.

"Okay…"

When she went inside she was met by Jamie who was one of the cutest little boys she had ever seen.

"So you're Sam's sister?" he asked curiously.

"I am."

He cocked his head to the side and asked curiously, "How do you know my daddy?"

"Um, we work together." She answered despite fumbling a little. The little boy had shrewd eyes for a four year old.

Said eyes lit up as he asked, "Like Millie?"

"Millie?" she asked, knowing the name sounded familiar.

"She works really close with my dad. She buys us toys sometimes when she comes by our house and she did _everything_ for us before Sam was with us. I miss her."

"I see. Well I am more like someone who makes lots of yummy food including cookies and cakes. I can even make candy."

His eyes widened with delight, "Really?!"

"Really." She said with a warm smile.

Jamie looked up at her then said, "You're very pretty."

"Why thank you!"

"Jamie! There you are!" Sam said with a relieved sigh as she carried Logan on her hip as she made her way towards them. "We were looking for you everywhere—well not _everywhere_ because this place is _huge_. But still you scared me I thought you disappeared or something!"

His eyes downcast he muttered a sad, "I'm sorry Sam—"

"You can't go wondering off by yourself I don't care if this is your second home!"

"I just wanted to make sure that Daddy was okay. He hadn't spent that much time with us and I know he isn't working…" He said sadly, his eyes still downcast.

Sam looked at the boy and exhaled, "Oh Jamie…I'm sure he was just making sure that my big sister didn't get lost inside this huge place. Isn't that right Brooke?"

Sensing that the child needed reassuring she said, "Right. He made sure that I knew where to find everything. How he could remember where everything is, is a mystery."

"Daddy always has a good memory." Jamie supplied proudly.

"Yeah he never forgets _anything_." Logan said, just as proudly.

After getting his hormones under control Lucas walked inside and saw the four standing and talking, but remained quiet.

"Are you twins like us?" Logan asked as he looked at the two brunettes.

Brooke smiled and answered, "No… I'm eleven years older than Sam."

Jamie looked at his brother then said excitedly, "Guess what Logan she can make _candy_!"

Logan's eyes widened as he asked, "Like Willy Wonka?!"

Brooke chuckled and said, "I wouldn't go that far but I can make some things."

"Can you make some now?" the boys asked eagerly, as they practically bounced with the excitement.

"Maybe she can later. You don't want to spoil your dinner do you?" Lucas said, making his presence known.

Logan snapped his head toward his fathers direction and demanded in the cutest way, "Daddy…why didn't you tell us she could make candy?! And why didn't you bring her sooner? We could've had a lot of candy!"

Lucas held up his hands in a playful manner and said jokingly, "I'm sorry I didn't know. She kept her candy identity a secret from me."

Jamie's eyes widened as he asked, "Like Spider-Man?!"

Brooke hid her chuckle, wondering how he was going to explain that she was not some candy making superhero. But to her surprise he went along with it saying, "If I told you it wouldn't be a secret…" Lucas winked.

The boys winked back then went up to Brooke and said, "We understand that you have to keep your identity a secret. We promise we won't tell. Right Jamie?"

Jamie nodded solemnly, "Your secret is safe with us!"

"Alright you little monsters…time for naptime." Sam said as she grasped the boys hands who instantly pulled away.

"We don't wanna take a nap! We wanna know more about Ms. Brooke!"

Brooke looked at her sister and saw the I-mean-business stare and said, "Listen, how about after you guys take a little nap you can watch me make some candy for dessert, hm?"

"You mean it?" Jamie asked sadly, obviously not wanting to leave her presence.

"Yes. I mean it. But only if you take your naps and behave for my sister."

"Okay…" Logan turned to Sam and said as he lifted his arms for her to lift him back up, "Come on Sam! We're ready now."

Sam picked up both boys saying, "Come on spider monkeys I'll tell you a story when we get to your room."

"Yay!!!" Jamie and Logan cheered as they were carried down the hallway.

Brooke smiled and lifted her eyebrow questioningly, "Why didn't you tell them that I'm not some candy making hero? Which by the way is the best compliment I have ever gotten in my whole career by far."

"I didn't want to disappoint them and besides it makes me look even cooler in there eyes."

"How do you figure that?"

"How many dad's you know that can say that they brought the coolest hero a toddler can ask for? And also I pretty much made you a rockstar to my kids."

"That may be so but what happens when they find out that I'm a regular ol chef from Illinois?"

"You couldn't be regular if you tried, Brooke Davis. You were born to stand out."

"You're just saying that to get another kiss."

"No, I am saying it because I believe it."

Brooke shook her head, "Why?"

"Because from the moment I saw you I saw a woman that could set the world on fire—"

Brooke rolled her eyes and snorted, "You did not! You thought I was a bitch."

"That's the kind that sets world's on fire! But then the process of getting to know you…I want to be the man that you deserve. Maybe I'm coming on too strong—" he raked his hands through his blond hair and continued with a small chuckle, "As I always am when it comes to you but it's how I feel. I want you Brooke…whatever that entails…"

"I never would have thought that you were the kind that would wear your heart on your sleeve…"

"I always have been. But because of power and prestige and the constant mind games no one notices. Thank God."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because if I show my hand all the time my company would be swallowed up by the competition."

Brooke nodded then asked, "Speaking of business…when is the meeting happening?"

"First thing tomorrow morning."

Brooke nodded, "Okay… should I ask the cook whether or not it's okay for me to play around in the kitchen?"

"Its my house—"

"Yeah but that's his domain. It's sacred and I don't want—"

"To trample in someone's turf?" he supplied, remembering that was one of the things he had done to piss her off.

"Exactly. Especially in a home because you have to know exactly what's being used—"

Lucas nodded, "I'm sorry for that by the way… stepping in your turf I mean."

Brooke smiled and said, "Admitting you're wrong is definitely a step in the right direction…"

Lucas walked beside her as they entered the kitchen to find chef Mathis (pronounced mah-TEES) prepping for dinner.

"Mathis hé, ça va si mon invité emprunte la cuisine pour faire un dessert pour les enfants?" **_(Author note_**: which translates to Mathis hey, is it ok if my guest borrows the kitchen to make dessert for the kids? *At least I hope it does*) he asked tilting his head toward her.

Brooke wasn't surprised that he could fluently speak French but the sound of his already sexy voice as he spoke is what took her aback, the timbre of his voice transformed into a richer smoother sound that sent tingles through her body centering to her core.

"Bien sûr monsieur quand doit-elle commencer?" (Of course sir when does she need to start?)

Lucas looked at her then said, "He asks when do you need to start?"

"Um…in about an hour and a half." She answered.

"Dans environ une heure et demie." (In about an hour and a half) Lucas said, his velvety voice continuing to work on her hormones so much that Brooke resisted the urge to fan herself as he spoke.

"Quoi que ce soit ici, elle est la bienvenue." (Anything in here she is welcome to.) Mathis said with a smile.

"What did he say?"

"Anything in here you're welcome to."

"Merci beaucoup pour votre générosité, chef Mathis." She said with perfect pronunciation.

Both men looked at her with surprise.

"You speaking French should be illegal." Lucas said softly, her low raspy voice enchanting him as well.

"The same could be said about you."

"Why didn't you tell me that you could speak French?" he asked as they left the kitchen.

Brooke smiled, "And steal your thunder? Je voulais vivre ici un jour bien sûr j'apprendrais la langue." (I wanted to live here one day of course I'd learn the language)

Lucas groaned with pent up longing, "Les choses que je veux vous faire…" (The things I want to do to you)

Brooke sent a teasing smile, "Patience, Lucas. Patience…"

* * *

Review and tell me what you think...


	9. Chapter Seven: Dessert

Sorry for the super late update. I had a family emergency on Friday so I had totally forgotten to finish writing the chapter. I also forgot to translate for Brooke in the last chapter: **_Merci beaucoup pour votre générosité, chef Mathis._** Which supposed to mean: (Thank you very much for your generosity, chef Mathis.) Merry Christmas and happy holidays everyone!

Chapter Seven

* * *

"I got the twins to sleep!" Sam said in a celebratory fashion as she closed the twins bedroom door, effectively interrupting the moment Brooke and Lucas had been locked in while standing in the hall.

"That's great." Lucas said with a smile towards Sam. He then turned his attention back to Brooke and said, "I have a call to make so I will be in my study if you need me. See you in the kitchen in an hour then?"

"Of course. See you then." Brooke tried not to watch Lucas walk down the hall, but found herself doing that very thing, her eyes glued to his nicely formed backside. When she turned around she found Sam chuckling. Brooke huffed, "What?"

"Nothing. So wanna hang out in my room for a bit?"

Brooke hadn't spent that much time with her little sister since she went to culinary school which hadn't been her intention. So they were definitely due some sister-time.

Brooke smiled, "Lead the way…"

Brooke followed behind her towards her room which was across from the twins bedroom. Inside was a world of crème and overstuffed furniture, gauzy white curtains framed by heavy beige curtains, the rug was also a cream color, and it looked very thick and plush. This room spelled: comfortable.

"So what's the story?" Sam asked as soon as she shut the door behind them, looking at her with knowing eyes. Brooke and Sam had then kicked off their shoes before walking on the rug and she instantly fell in love with the feel of the soft material.

"What do you mean?"

Sam rolled her eyes, "You know what I mean…how did this happen?"

Brooke decided to act dumb and asked in response, "This?"

Sam narrowed her eyes, "Don't play dumb with me Brooke. How did you meet my boss?"

"Oh _that_."

"Yeah _that_." She said drolly, narrowing her eyes. After a short period Sam exhaled and asked, "Well are you going to tell me or not?"

"Okay fine…" Brooke then sighed deeply and answered, "Well remember I told you about needing a financer for Reverie?"

"Yeah?" Then her eyes widened with realization, "Wait—_Lucas_ is the asshole that's been trying to take over everything?!"

Her big sister nodded, "Yes. That would be him."

Sam's brows furrowed as she said in confusion, "But he's literally the nicest person you could ever meet—"

Brooke scoffed then said, "Yeah but you've never witnessed _all-about-business_ Lucas Scott. And I have to say that he's an asshole and not someone to tangle with."

Sam almost cackled as she said, "But you did anyway didn't you?"

Brooke felt herself smile as she answered, "You know me so well…"

"What happened when you tangled with him?"

Brooke chose not to disclose the fact that they were sort of in an inappropriate relationship with each other so she said, "We had some misunderstandings but we're working out the kinks."

Sam sat on the bed and sat with her legs crossed under her. "So…how long will you be here?"

"A few months I guess. We have a project together—he's building his new hotel…with my restaurant attached." Brooke then felt a surge of pride as she added, "That's right! We're taking Reverie _international_."

"Oh my God that's so _amazing_!" Sam exclaimed with a beatific smile.

She smirked then said, "Tell you the truth…I fought him tooth and nail about it…"

Sam's brows furrowed again as she asked, "Why?"

"Because… at the time the thought of this venture was very overwhelming and everything was happening so fast—Dan being a crook, almost losing the business because of him, Lucas stepping in and changing stuff…but I'm ready for the challenge now. I'm done fighting it." _And my attraction to him_. She thought with resignation.

"I'm really happy for you Brooke."

"Thank you sis." Brooke sighed softly then asked, "So are you going to tell me why you're forgoing college for the moment—beyond financial reasons?"

Sam rolled her eyes then exhaled, her nerves making her fidget a little. "Promise you won't get mad?"

"I will try not to…"

She narrowed her eyes and said, "That's not exactly a promise."

"I'm aware." Brooke said sassily as she waved her on.

"Fine…besides the finances… I'm scared." She admitted, her eyes downcast toward the floor.

"I figured that…" Brooke sat down on her bed next to her and it literally felt like she was sitting on a cloud. "Wow he went all out on this place down to the sheets…anyway why are you scared?"

Sam shrugged despondently, "What if I flunk out? What if I just don't have what it takes to stay there—it just feels like I'll be out of my league there."

"I thought you said it wasn't about that?" Brooke said as she playfully nudged her with her shoulder.

Sam frowned then shrugged again as she admitted, "So I lied…"

"Sam you'll never know unless you try. Listen to me, you've always been a brilliant girl from the time you were in elementary 'til now. You always got straight A's and B's throughout your school career. This insecurity that you're facing that's telling you that you're not good enough is dead wrong. You're awesome in every way."

Sam gave her a deadpanned look, "You have to say that because I'm your little sister."

"No, I say that because you have the greatest potential I've ever seen…and I believe in you. Sam I want you to always remember that whenever you find the whole world against you just turn around and lead the world."

Sam blinked then looked at her with open shock, "Really? You think that I have potential?"

Brooke looked at her and said meaningfully, "Of course I do! And trust me I've been there…on the cusp of something new, leaving your comfort zone—_of course_ it's scary but when you face that fear you'll find it's not as bad as you thought it would be. So do it for yourself it's not easy at first but it will get better…"

"Are you sure? That it'll get better I mean."

Brooke smiled reassuringly, "Yes I'm sure. And I have to add that during that time I found that one of the hardest decisions you'll ever face in college—and in life is choosing whether to walk away or try harder."

"Thanks for the advice sis. I really do appreciate it."

"I'm glad." Brooke said as she brushed her sister's dark hair behind her ear affectionately with a soft smile. "So are you going to Northwestern?"

She paused then said, "…yeah only now I just have to get the money up."

"Don't worry about the money. I will come through for you. I promise." Brooke said just before she hugged her to which San tried to push away from her embrace.

"Ew you know how I feel about displays of affection!" Sam whined with a laugh as she struggled to get away only to have Brooke hug harder.

"Hug me back or I'll never let you go." Brooke taunted.

Sam sighed exasperatedly and half-heartedly hugged her back for a full minute. Brooke then released her and asked with a teasing smile, "Now that we've got that out of the way… are there any boys in your life?"

Sam hid her face in mortification as she groaned, "Ugh _why_ do you _always_ ask me that?"

"Because it comes with the territory of being sisters duh!" she said with a laugh, "And since you tried to avoid the topic of discussion there _must_ be a boy. So who is he? Is he cute?"

Sam rolled her eyes, "For the love of God Brooke _there isn't a boy_ I can't stress—wait what's this?" Sam asked as she picked up an envelope with her name on it in bold cursive writing that was on her plush pillow. Curious she opened it up and almost fainted. "_Oh my God!!!"_ Sam said in an almost scream.

"What is it? Was it a rat or something?" Brooke asked as she looked around in a rush of panic.

"No!" she said, her eyes tearing up as she looked at whatever it was in her hand. "Oh my God!"

"What are you Oh my God-ing about?!" Brooke snapped, wondering what had gotten into her.

"Lucas…" Sam squeaked around the lump in her throat hindering her speech. "Read!"

Brooke took the envelope from Sam's trembling hand with unabashed curiosity and looked down at the note. "Okay…_'To Sam, May you follow your dreams and always believe in yourself. Keep your eyes on the stars and hope in your heart… Sincerely, Lucas Scott…'_ That was sweet and odd of him—"

"Not the note…_the_ _check_." She said emotionally, her face red from being on the verge of crying.

Brooke had never seen her little sister so worked up. She then looked behind the note and saw the check. Her heart stuttered as her eyes widened at the figures written on it. She looked at Sam in complete shock and said in awe, "Oh my God! It's a check for seventy-five thousand and six hundred and forty-nine dollars!"

"How did he know that's how much I needed?!" She gasped, finally able to speak. "And then some! He gave me an extra thousand dollars!"

Brooke thought back to the conversation that she had with Lucas and was stunned that he would do such a thing. When did he have time to write a personal note and write out a check for the school? She thought as she hugged her sister who for once had initiated the hug. If she told Sam about what was said between her and Lucas then she would look at this as charity and would stubbornly refuse to take it. So she lied and said before kissing the top of her head, "I have no idea but I'm going to find out for you okay…"

-x-

Lucas had just gotten off the phone with Nathan and was going over the applications for the gardening position that Gaston had set on his desk five hours ago when Brooke opened the door and marched into his study with an unreadable expression on her face.

"Is something wrong?" he asked with a bit of concern as she made her way to his desk.

Brooke simply shook her head then gave him a soft, thorough kiss that rekindled his desire for her. He broke the kiss then asked, "What was that for?"

"What was what for?" she asked, breathing hard, her eyes glassy with some unknown emotion.

"That kiss? What was it for?" he panted, his eyes looking at her lips as she casually licked them.

Brooke eyed his lips as well as she said, "Oh…right. Mostly because I wanted to…but also because of what you did for Sam."

"For Sam?" He looked genuinely confused, "What did I do for Sam?"

"Lucas don't play games. I know about the check…you didn't have to—"

Lucas sighed then rushed to say, "I know! I'm sorry! I know you said that you could raise the money yourself and I didn't mean to overstep but I just wanted to—"

Brooke kissed him again and again until she took it a bit further by gently licking his lips. Lucas groaned softly as she gave him a mind-scrambling kiss, pushing his lips open with her tongue, lightly running along the edge of his front teeth might feel good. When her tongue reached his, she swirled hers around it, delicately sucking on his tongue, her tongue then gingerly tickled the top of his mouth every once in a while, both locked into a hot and heavy make-out session.

Brooke found it was very difficult to stop once they started, mostly because she didn't _want_ to stop. Her fingers cupped the back of his head, her fingers running through his blonde hair.

Lucas brought her down until she was in his lap, repeating her actions, his hands burrowing in her silky smooth tresses.

A knock jarred them apart, the impromptu kisses leaving them breathless.

"Help…" he finished softly, his eyes locked on her kiss swollen lips.

"Thank you." She said softly, her already raspy voice smoky with desire.

Lucas shook his head, "You don't have to thank me for anything—"

"I know—" she said just about to give him another kiss but another knock halted her.

"_Je suis désolé d'interrompre monsieur Scott mais quelqu'un est à la porte. Il dit qu'il est ici pour un entretien d'embauch…"_ (I'm sorry to interrupt Mister Scott but someone's at the door. He says he's here for a job interview)

"Who's that?" Brooke asked breathily before she tried to scramble to get out of his lap. And he of course, stopped her, wanting to hold her just a little longer.

"Esmée…she's another maid." He whispered, answering her._ "Donne moi une minute, Esmée!"_ (Give me a minute, Esmée) he said after he cleared his throat. He looked at her longingly and said, "I'm sorry…I need to see about—"

"A possible hire?" she asked as she rose from his lap and straightened her ruffled clothes.

Lucas cursed his luck and rose to his feet. "Raincheck?"

"Maybe…"

"_Merde_!" (Shit, crap, poop, damn, turd A/N: I obviously mean the first translation) He breathed as he walked to the door, leaving the object of his desires behind. Lucas followed Esmée to the garden and saw a man who had a somewhat stocky build and a tall lanky kid with a mop of brown hair.

"Hello Mr. Scott. I'm Ian Kellerman and this here is my cousin John Daniels but he goes by Jack. We heard you need a gardener." He said as they shook hands in greeting.

"I do. The last man who held the position fell ill." He said with a taut smile. Benôit had been a staple of the Scott's staff for as long as he could remember—since even before they purchased Ile-De-France. He should have retired ten years ago but he loved tending to the garden and always said that it wasn't work and that they paid him to do what he loved.

"Well Jack and I are the men for the job." He said confidently.

Lucas eyed them and said, "We'll see…you're from America?"

"Yup…North Carolina to be exact." Ian said proudly.

Lucas nodded, "What brings you to France?"

Ian chuckled, "Women. I'm just kidding!"

"You're a riot…" he said with a bored tone, Lucas then told him, "Since you have filled out the applications along with turning in two forms of ID…I need two things from both of you before hiring you. I need a background check done which I already started the process of and I also require a blood test to make sure that you're not doing any drugs. I can't have unsavory characters around my family."

"No problem boss. We're as clean as a whistle, right Jack?" The boy nodded in response, not saying a peep. "He's the strong silent type."

"I see…Gaston will keep you posted since he's your reference. How do you know him anyway?" Lucas asked curiously, saying exactly what was on his mind.

Ian shrugged, "He's my mother's uncle on her father's side. We're getting to know that side of the family at the moment."

"Gaston is a good man, always has been. The background check will be faxed to me in three days to a week so all I need is your blood test. I'll call you when I get both of the results."

"Fair enough. See you then…"

-x-

This was the first time Haley was truly at the helm for the whole schedule—there were times when Brooke would be on errands during breakfast or lunch but she was always there for the dinner rush and Haley was never as nervous about anything as she was today. The crew did great under pressure without Brooke's presence but the night was still off because her sunny joking manner was the glue that held them together. Haley wanted to lead them as Brooke has but found herself arguing most of the night with Tim and Chris. On top of that Brooke still hasn't called her back to tell her if she had landed safely which is nerve-wrecking as well.

The ringing of the office phone jarred her from her thoughts, her heart racing. "Hello?"

"_Hey Hales…I meant to call you this morning but by the time we landed it was around four a.m. there so I saved the call until I was sure that you were up."_

"Good call…" she said with a laugh.

"_So how's your first shift as head chef?"_ Brooke asked warmly.

Haley frowned but managed to say jokingly, "Its going good. No fires erupted—"

Haley could just picture Brooke rolling her eyes as she said, "_Hales…you know what I meant. Is the pressure getting to you?"_

"Somewhat. But I can handle it. So how's Paris?"

"_It's so beautiful. I really love it here. And you won't believe who's here though."_

"Who?"

"_Sam's here."_

Haley's brows furrowed, "Sam?"

"_My little sister Sam."_

Her eyes widened, "Seriously? How did she get there?"

"_Apparently s__he's Lucas' nanny."_

"Wow talk about a small world. Wait…isn't she supposed to—"

"_Yes she's supposed to be at Northwestern but she was working to pay for her tuition."_

"Ah, because of the Dan situation…"

"_Yes the Dan situation. That man has screwed me in so many ways and I definitely didn't get any pleasure out of it."_ She practically growled.

"Speaking of pleasure…did anything happen with you and Lucas?"

"_Uh…we are getting along. We shared a few kisses here and there—nothing too big. Oh! And I met the boys. They are so precious Haley! They think that I'm a candy making super hero."_ She said with a breathless laugh.

Haley laughed as well then asked, "How on Earth did they reach that conclusion?"

"_Jamie asked—wait Logan asked why didn't Lucas tell them that I could make candy and Lucas said he didn't know and that I kept my candy identity a secret from him. And since super heroes hide their identities they figured I was the same way… Speaking of which I have to go now. I'll call you tomorrow."_

"Yeah I should get ready for the breakfast rush anyway. Alrighty talk to you soon. Bye." Just as she put the phone in it's cradle it rang again, sighing she picked it back up. "Thanks for calling Reverie Restaurant. My name is Haley, how can I help you?"

"_Hales?"_

Her heart started racing for a whole different reason, recognizing that voice. "Nathan?"

"_Uh, hi…I didn't think I'd catch you."_ He said with a slightly embarrassed chuckle.

Haley almost laughed but settled for asking, "Then why call?"

_"I **wanted** to catch you—I mean I hoped I would but I didn't think I would—if that makes sense."_ He stammered, nervousness coating his voice.

"It makes sense. So what did you have to tell me?"

"_Seeing you again last week…it brought back a lot of memories. Like that time where you had me sneak out of my parents apartment to meet you in the lobby to go to the movies?"_

"Or when we fed ducks at the park every weekend." She said with a fond grin.

Nathan chuckled, "_You had us name each one and we tried to remember them all later."_

"My favorite was Sir Ducks-a-lot…" Haley said with a giggle.

Nathan paused then asked, "_What are you doing later?"_

_"_I am in charge of Reverie for a few months so…I'm a very busy woman." She said with a wince.

"_I want to see you."_

"I…" Haley looked up and saw Skills enter the office then rushed to say, "I gotta go."

She hung up on him and smiled at her friend and colleague. "What do you need Skills?"

"Its almost time for the breakfast rush."

Haley nodded and sighed, "Right…"

She followed Skills out into the kitchen where her staff were waiting for instructions.

"What's on the menu chef?" Skills asked as he leaned against the line table.

Haley looked around and exhaled then said, "Alright you guys today…in honor of our restaurant expanding we're going French cuisine…"

-x-

As promised Lucas, the twins and Sam watched Brooke as she zipped around the kitchen, gathering the ingredients to make homemade Twix but what they didn't know was that Brooke had more plans for the delicious candy bars.

"Okay for the Cookie: 5.5 ounces of softened butter, 1/2 cup granulated sugar, 2 cups cake flour and1/2 teaspoon salt…"

While there are multiple steps to this recipe, this dessert is broken down into workable categories to help her better plan for preparation and baking. Starting with making the Cookie Base

Once she gathered the ingredients. She heated the oven to 350 F. Prepared the 13x9-inch baking pan by lining it with aluminum foil and spraying the foil with nonstick cooking spray.

Placing the butter and the granulated sugar in the bowl of a large mixer, she beat them together on medium speed until light and fluffy, about 3 minutes.She added the flour and salt, mixed on low speed just until the flour is incorporated.

Brooke then scraped the dough into the prepared pan and use your hands to press it into a thin, even layer.

She baked the shortbread for a total of 18 to 20 minutes, turning halfway through so it cooked evenly. When it is finished, it was a light golden brown color. She allowed the shortbread to cool completely and moved on to the next step.

"For the Caramel Layer: 21 ounces of soft caramels unwrapped…2 to 3 tablespoons heavy cream…and for Chocolate Coating: 1 pound semisweet chocolate or chocolate-flavored candy coating…" she muttered to herself, as she worked through the steps, placing the unwrapped caramels in a large microwave-safe bowl with 2 tablespoons of cream. At first the caramels were very stiff, so she increased the cream by an additional spoonful, which helps make it silky smooth.

Brooke microwaved the caramels until melted and smooth, stirring after every 30 seconds to incorporate the cream and prevent overheating.

Brooke poured the melted caramel over the shortbread cookie crust and smooth it into an even layer. Refrigerate the pan to set the caramel completely, about 1 hour.

The twins watched her with rapt attention as she baked, neither wanting to leave the kitchen despite the fact that it took some time to make the candy bars. No matter how much prodding or bribing Sam did which flattered her in a deep level.

She melted the chocolate in a microwave-safe bowl and stirred until completely smooth.

She then removed the caramel-covered bars from the pan by using the foil as handles. Brooke used a large, sharp knife so she could prevent the cookie base from crumbling as she cut the bars into thin, finger-width sizes. She cut the entire sheet of bars in half width-wise, then cut about 10 bars from each half, for a total of about 20 long, thin bars.

Using dipping tools to dip the bars in the melted chocolate, covering them completely. She then placed the dipped bars on a foil-lined tray until all bars were dipped.

She then refrigerated the tray of bars to set the chocolate for ten minutes.

When the time was up she allowed the very patient four year olds, Sam and Lucas to taste the treat.

"What do you guys think?" Brooke asked as the foursome chewed the chocolate bar.

"Wow Brooke… they taste even better than the original." Sam complemented as soon as she polished off her chocolate bar.

"Can she live with us forever Daddy?" Jamie asked after polishing off his chocolate bar, complete with the licking of his fingers.

Lucas chuckled then said, "Um…that's not up to me buddy."

Logan looked at him then asked in complete innocence, "But isn't everything up to you Daddy?"

Brooke hid a laugh as Lucas looked as if he were a deer in headlights and stammered, "M-m-mostly. But not this." He said as he ruffled his hair, making him giggle a bit.

"I can't stay forever but I can promise you that I will be there whenever you need me." Brooke said as she smiled down at him. "But for now I need you guys out!"

"Come on spider monkeys let's go watch the Wiggles."

Brooke halted Lucas as Sam and the twins left and said, "Wanna help me with dessert?"

Lucas rubbed the back of his neck as he chuckled, "I don't know how much help I could be…I may even be a distraction for you."

"I'm kinda counting on you to be."

Lucas let out a breath. "Okay…" then followed her to the sink. She plugged in the stopper and filled the left side of the sink with soapy water.

Brooke washed all the utensils and bowls she had used while he rinsed and dried them off. "Believe it or not I used to do this for punishment for misbehaving when I was a kid…my parents way of trying to make sure that I wasn't too spoiled by them."

"So you had to wash the silver spoon you were born with every once in a while huh?"

"Ha ha…" he said as he set the dried bowl back on the mixing machine. "Seriously though my mom made sure that I was in the kitchen _everyday_ during those two weeks…longest two weeks of my life."

"Ha! Try cleaning the entire house including washing dishes and taking out the garbage up until you leave for college."

Lucas eyebrows rose then he lifted up his hands and said, "You win."

Brooke laughed then said, "Okay Lucas you're gonna be my big helper and help me whip up a Twix chocolate layer cake…"

"A what?"

"A Twix chocolate layer cake… A delicious layer cake. Soft and fluffy chocolate cakes with a creamy caramel frosting, topped with chopped Twix bars, crushed shortbread cookies and homemade salted caramel sauce!" she said as she gathered up the ingredients she needed.

"Sounds decadent… Like you."

"It _is_ a decadent dessert. Very sweet and _luscious_." She said flirtatiously while eyeing his lips, her finger tip playing under his chin. A slight smirk playing at her lips, her right dimple making an appearance as she stood toe to toe with him. "I want you… to preheat the oven to 360 Fahrenheit."

"You're such a tease, you know that!" He said laughingly as she stepped away from him.

"You're right, I'm a flirtatious person; I'll flirt all day long, but it really is hard to get into that when I'm so into my business, and I'm in the kitchen all day long and all night sometimes. That's not an exaggeration." She said as she greased and lined two 8 inch round cake tins.

In a large mixing bowl, Brooke guided Lucas to sift the flour, cocoa powder, baking powder and baking soda. Then instructed him to add the sugars. Lucas watched her intently as she whisked the ingredients together. It was something about watching her do what she loved, how in her element she was despite never having cooked here before.

"I never met someone who has a passion for their work like you. Don't you get tired of cooking at all?"

In a separate mixing bowl, Brooke added the buttermilk, vegetable oil, vanilla and eggs then whisked it all together then answered, "Sometimes but it's rare. Mostly because it's therapeutic for me…"

Brooke then added the wet ingredients to the dry ingredients, folding the mixture together, slowly pouring in the hot water while she continued to mix until all the ingredients were incorporated.

Lucas divided the mixture into the two cake tins readying them for the next stage where Brooke carried them to the oven. Lucas bit his lip as he watched her bend over seemingly in the most provocative manner to insert the cakes into the oven. Brooke sighed with a smile as she turned around, flashing him those intoxicating dimples. "We're going to let them bake for approximately 30 minutes."

"That's a lot of time to wait…" he said as he strolled towards her.

"You've waited longer, I'm sure." She teased, licking some of the chocolate mix that happened to spill on her finger.

"I don't want to wait anymore…" he said with a slight groan, his eyes fascinated by the way she now suckled the slim digit.

Brooke smirked, "Too bad."

Lucas saw the timer on the counter then looked at her intently as he said, "Set the timer."

"Why?"

"Please do it…"

Brooke turned around and set the timer for twenty-seven minutes. By the time she turned back around, Lucas was in front of her, "Oh!"

Lucas looked at the timer then back at Brooke saying, "We now have twenty-six minutes and counting…"

"For what?"

"For this…" Lucas bent his head down slowly while lightly stroking the area where her neck met her shoulder with the tips of his fingers. Brooke shivered with pleasure, her eyes hooded with desire. Lucas continued stroking, giving her plenty of time to object his advances. Brooke lifted her head slightly, subtly giving him her consent. Lucas kissed her lips gently, his hands encircling her small waist. Brooke gasped as he lifted her onto the countertop, giving him leeway into her mouth. Brooke moaned softly as his tongue snaked its way inside her mouth, deepening the kiss instantly. Lucas brought her closer to the edge, her thighs cradling his hips perfectly.

She felt his hands in her hair, massaging her scalp as his mouth suckled on her neck gently, a feeling of surprise mingled with something inexplicable raced through her at the feel of his lips there.

Brooke bit her lip and whimpered as his mouth moved lower, brushing the top of her breast—**_Brrrriiiiiiinnngg_**, the interruption causing him to back away a little too fast.

"I guess times up." He said with a smirk as he watched her hop down, her mannerism of fixing her clothes telling just how worked up she was.

Brooke exhaled as she bent over and removed the cakes from the oven.

"What seemed normal in your family when you were growing up, but seems weird now Lucas?" she asked as she left the cakes to cool down some for 10 minutes before gently removing them from their tins and left them to cool completely on the wire rack.

"That's random…"

"Answer the question Lucas. You may get a prize if you do."

Lucas sighed then answered, "My mom still video tapes us coming down the stairs in footy pajamas. It's kind of weird at 36, and we still open our gifts together taking turns so it's all equal. We have a _fair _Christmas."

Brooke tried not to smile as she as she prepared making the frosting, adding the butter to the large mixing bowl and beat until smooth and creamy.

"That's actually cute. That you still get together for Christmas even though you're an adult with kids of your own." She said as she added the powdered sugar to the butter and beat the mixture until smooth. Add the caramel sauce and continue to beat until creamy.

Lucas rolled his eyes, "It's not cute. It's mortifying."

Brooke laughed as she added the caramel sauce to the bowl and continued beating the icing until creamy.

"Okay what was the most embarrassing thing that happened to you?"

Brooke winced then admitted, "When I accidentally sent a drunk text saying _I wanna suck your dick_ to my professor at 3am. I could've _died_!"

Lucas looked at her stunned then asked, "Who were you texting that message to?"

"This really hot guy I met in some random bar near culinary school—" she said with a shrug. "Come on and help me frost the cakes." Brooke commanded as she trimmed off the dome of the cakes using a large serrated knife.

"I'm still waiting on my prize." He grumbled good naturedly as he added half the frosting to the top of one chocolate cake just before she added the other chocolate cake on top.

"You'll get it as soon as we're done with this…"

Lucas frosted the cake with the remainder of the caramel frosting. Finally, Brooke topped off the cake with chopped Twix bars, crushed shortbread cookies and then drizzled with the extra caramel sauce.

"Wow…that looks delicious… Almost as delicious as you." He complimented, his eyes slowly sliding over her body, the way her nipples pressed against the fabric of the pink floral print dress.

Brooke hopped back on the countertop and took some of the excess frosting from the bowl and met his eyes as she painted a strip just above her cleavage, "Go ahead and taste it."

Lucas feasted on the strip, licking the sweetness from her soft skin, tasting her leisurely. Brooke held his head closer to her, her eyes closing in pleasure as he suckled her supple skin, his hands caressing her curves.

"Oh God, Lucas…" she moaned just as his fingers smoothed along her thigh, sending a fiery trail with every caress.

Lucas unwrapped her dress, revealing her lacy nude lingerie. "This _is_ a prize…"

_"Oh! Excusez-moi, je ne voulais pas vous interrompre!"_ (Excuse me, didn't mean to interrupt) chef Mathis exclaimed as soon as he stumbled upon them.

Brooke gasped for an entirely different reason as she hopped down again, blushing from the top of her head to her toes in embarrassment as Lucas shielded her from Mathis view.

"_Je suis juste venu vous faire savoir que nous servirions bientôt le dîner."_ (I just came to let you know that we would be serving dinner soon.) Mathis said, a blush high on his cheeks.

"_Merci Mathis. Nous allons sortir de votre chemin ..."_ (Thank you Mathis. We will get out of your way...) Lucas said as he grasped her hand and hurried out of the kitchen.


	10. Delayed Update again

Alright everybody I know that I left you guys hanging with this story for a while but I am very VERY close to finishing up the chapter. I will post it this Friday and I can promise you that you will love the update. Or would you rather I post it as soon as I get finished with it? Let me know what you think and if I leave you hanging again and have to do another one of these I will start posting samples of what I have so far attached with it. Let me know if you would like that okay? Love you bunches. Will post again soon.


	11. Chapter Eight: Montmartre

Sorry for the long wait for this update. Got a little stuck for a bit but I managed to get it written down. Sylon is a real cafe in Paris but I had to make up a menu because it wasn't listed on Google.

* * *

Chapter Eight

* * *

Lucas watched Brooke from across the table as they all ate the meal that chef Mathis prepared. First was a tart made of Roquefort cheese and caramelized onion, the taste was unbelievable. And Brooke was very _enthusiastic_ with almost every bite. Lucas tried to ignore the sounds due to his sons and her sister but let's just say it was very distracting and hard to ignore, especially after the passion they shared thirty minutes prior.

Sam shook her head and gave her sister an amused look, "I would accuse you of trying to hook Lucas with all the sounds you're making right now…"

Lucas almost choked but managed to compose himself as she continued, "but then I realized that you always eat like that."

Brooke rolled her eyes, "Like you don't have your quirks."

Sam frowned defensively, "I don't have any quirks."

"What do you call having the need to have the radio volume at an even number or a multiple of 5?" she shot back, her eyebrows raised challengingly.

Sam glared at her and said, "At least I don't sound like a P.O.R.N star mid scene whenever I eat something good."

That time Lucas did choke on the appetizer.

Brooke's mouth dropped before she made a face then tossed a piece of perfectly toasted bread at her forehead.

"Food fight!" Logan exclaimed cheerfully then grabbed his piece of bread and aimed at Jamie.

"Enough! There will be no food fighting! Boys settle down before you get put in the corner." He said in a no-nonsense tone. He then sent a look at the women and said, "That goes for you two as well."

Lucas wanted to laugh at the sight of the sisters playfully sticking out their tongues at each other. The love between the two was more than obvious. Even if they acted like they were annoyed with each other.

Then the Coq au Vin was set before them and his mouth watered. The country-style dish—now made with chicken that's filled with hearty vegetables and cooked in flavorful wine. The classic chicken dish was chef Mathis signature dish and was absolutely amazing.

"What is this?" Sam asked as Rosalie set the dish before her.

"Coq au Vin…it's a well known French dish. I always wanted to try it from a genuine Parisian." Brooke said with glee.

"You're such a foodie." Sam said with a shake of her head.

"You say that like it's a bad thing. Plus it comes with the job description. Restaurant owner and chef: Must love food."

"I'm surprised that you're not fat."

"Samantha Genevieve Davis—"

"_Genevieve?"_ Jamie asked before snickering.

Sam looked at Jamie and growled, "Can it! And you…how many times do I have to tell you that my name is now Sam Walker?!"

"About seventy trillion more. You were born a Davis you'll die a Davis _Samantha_."

Sam grumbled but began eating her food. This time it was her turn to moan with delight as the meat of the creamy dish practically melted on her tongue. "Oh my God this is the best chicken I've ever had!"

"I will tell Chef Mathis that you like it. It's my personal favorite to be honest. It was the deal clincher when he interviewed for the job."

"Really?" Sam asked before digging in again.

"Oh yeah. There's only a handful of chef's that impress me and they all work for me—or in Brooke's case _with_ me." He amended quickly at the look on her face.

"I've been meaning to ask about that…how does this partnership work? You both are in completely different fields."

Brooke shot her sister a look then said defensively, "Not really. Restaurants and hotels go hand in hand in most cases."

"In what way?" Sam asked curiously.

"Well most hotels have their own restaurants in their hotel…mine will feature Reverie. And it will be a successful merger." Lucas explained while spearing some chicken and veggies on his fork.

"How do you know that? No offense but everything could come crashing down in a blaze of failure for both of you—"

Brooke couldn't quite hide the flash of pain on her face fast enough before Lucas spotted it at her sister's scenario, which angered him in inexplicable ways. And even though Lucas tried not to show his anger, his words still managed to come out stern with a biting undertone as he told her, "I know because I have seen your sister work her ass off to make sure that her business stayed afloat despite the critical hit she took—that takes brilliance. Had it not been for that scum bag she wouldn't have needed me to become a franchise restaurant…it would have happened with or without me. Her potential has always been boiling underneath the surface, hidden from view in Peoria Illinois on 77th and Burgundy. I am just the gentle push that will make the potential a reality. All the while making Luxuriont better."

"Hm good explanation…" she then grinned at Brooke and said, "I just don't see the a-hole tendencies that you told me about Brooke. He seems much more like Clark Kent type/Superman of business to me."

Lucas laughed as did Brooke as she hid her face, "Believe me those tendencies tend to pop up every now and then. Don't let the suit fool you…"

Sam snorted, "Duly noted…"

"And for dessert…" Chef Mathis announced after their dinner plates were carried away from the table.

"I helped Brooke with that…" Lucas said to his sons as the chef rolled the cake in.

"Really?!" The boys eyes widened with wonder at the sight of the cake that was a dream come true in their eyes. A cookies, chocolate and caramel cake… "It looks awesome! I can't wait to eat it!"

By the time everyone finished eating the delicious and rich dessert Sam and the boys declared that they were ready to watch a movie before bed to which Jamie had invited Brooke to come with them but she sensed her sister was still annoyed about the name thing and declined with a soft smile and a promise of next time.

"Can I walk you to your room?" he asked once the trio were out of sight.

"You mean for a nightcap?" she asked knowingly as they began walking out of the dining room.

Lucas smirked as he tried to grasp her hand, "Precisely…"

Brooke danced away from him slyly and shook her head with a coy smile, "Maybe next time…"

"After all we've been through today—"

Brooke sauntered away from him, knowing that he would still follow. "_That_ was only an appetizer…"

"What you can't be serious—"

Brooke smirked as soon as they reached her room. She then faced him and said with sultry promise, "…the main event will come soon enough…" she then blew him a kiss and said, "Goodnight Lucas."

"But—" Lucas felt deflated as he watched her close the door in his face. He groaned in defeat. He wanted to bang on the door and convince her to let him in but he respected her decision. Laying a palm on the door, he exhaled, "Goodnight Pretty Girl." He then had to force himself to go downstairs to his own suite, to lie in his own bed. His cold and very lonely bed.

-x-

The next morning to the sound of soft knocking on the door. Sighing tiredly she opened her eyes and got out of her extremely luxurious bed then stretched out her body before shrugging on her white and grey zebra print silk robe, over her white camisole pajamas.

When she opened the door she found Rosalie standing in the doorway with a tray of fragrant food and .

"_Qu'est-ce que c'est ça?"_ Brooke asked just before she inhaled the scrumptious scent. (What is this?)

"_Crêpes au caramel au beurre salé et salade de fruits au miel sur le côté."_ Rosalie answered as she set the tray of food on to the table. (Crepes with salted butter caramel and honeyed fruit salad on the side) "_Monsieur Scott a demandé que vous le rencontriez en bas dans vingt minutes."_ (Mister Scott asked that you meet him downstairs in twenty minutes.)

Brooke smiled and said, "_Merci beaucoup. Veuillez dire à monsieur Scott que je le rencontrerai bientôt en bas."_ (Thank you so much. Please tell Mister Scott that I will meet him downstairs soon.)

Rosalie nodded then turned to leave but paused to say, "Its okay to speak English around me. I'm trying to get fluent in English so I could use the—how do you say…um practice."

"Oh will do…thank you for letting me know."

Rosalie smiled gratefully then exited the room, leaving her alone once more. Brooke turned to her gorgeous breakfast and took out her cell phone and snapped a picture to send to Haley captioning it: _Wish you could share this with me._

As she snapped the picture she saw the corner of a note, placed under her bowl of fruit salad. She picked up the envelope and saw that it was addressed to her in Lucas' scrawling handwriting. A bit nervous she opened the letter and read silently: _Between a million yesterdays and a million tomorrows, there's only one today. And I would never let it pass without telling you—I'm thinking of you. Enjoy your breakfast and see you soon. Yours truly, Lucas._

Smiling she read it and reread it unable to stop the giddiness enveloping in her chest. She then put it away in her drawer and went to do as he asked: to enjoy her breakfast.

After her divine breakfast Brooke took a quick shower and began her normal morning routine. Dressing in a Twofer style white and navy blue office-appropriate shirt dress with a spread collar and long sleeves. Brooke then styled her long hair in a simple yet sophisticated hairstyle. She curled up one side of her hair and let it embrace her face, while keeping the straight hair of the other side tucked behind her ear. She placed diamond studs in each earlobe then slipped on her black 3" stiletto heels pointed-toe ankle-strap d'Orsay pumps with zipper and buckle closures.

She of course began doing her makeup for the day, wanting to keep things to a minimum when it came to work, applying a bold eye can prove minimal if the rest of the makeup is kept neutral.

Once Brooke made it downstairs Lucas dressed in a stunning black stripe slim fit suit looked dazed by the sight of her, which was definitely an ego boost. She tried not to blush at the intensity of his stare but found she couldn't help herself.

"You look amazing. As usual." He complimented as soon as she stood in front of him.

"Thank you. So do you." She found herself saying.

"Thank you." He said with a smile, "Ready to go?"

"Yeah…I'm as ready as I'm gonna be."

-x-

After a quiet thirty minute drive they arrived at the trailer just outside of the construction site. Brooke was shocked to see that it was literally at ground zero. Last time she had checked he had a perfectly good hotel built already. She turned towards him and asked, "You had to start over with your hotel?"

"Don't you dare feel guilty. Besides it was my decision. It was needed for what I have envisioned for us. Which is why we are staying here for three months. To oversee the construction. I thought I explained that."

"I just didn't think that you had to start from the ground up to add in my restaurant…especially when it was such a beautiful hotel already…"

"You looked up this location?" he asked curiously.

"Only after you told me that we were coming here. It's a shame that it's nothing but rubble now it was outstanding…" she admitted

Lucas looked at her and said, "It'll be better than before. That I can promise you."

The two exited the car as soon as it came to a complete stop. A man with a yellow hard hat and safety vest approached them, holding out two hard hats for them to wear. "As a precaution." The man said as they took them from his hands.

"Thank you…" she said as she accepted the hard hat.

"This is Jake Jagielski my lead architect. I use him on all of my projects." He said with a grin. "Jake this is my new business partner Brooke Davis."

"Nice to meet you."

"Likewise…"

"Come on inside and we can go over the plans so we'll all know what we're working with."

Brooke and Lucas entered the trailer and there were floor plans already laid out. "Okay where would the restaurant be built?"

"Some considerations to take into account are the size of the establishment, what kind of restaurant you have, how you want the interior to look aesthetically and of course, safety."

"So ground floor…"

"Yes…and the very reason we had to revamp the plans a bit. The hotel itself will be forty-eight thousand square feet add the standard square footage of a restaurant which is approximately about five thousand. So we're looking at fifty-three thousand square feet altogether…"

Lucas watched her as she studied the layout and could see that she was picturing how everything would work for her taste as well as for functionality for Reverie.

Brooke tapped her chin as she muttered, "Okay… dining room: would take 60% of total area. Kitchen, cooking, storage, preparation stations: would take 40% of total area… 20 square feet per person. Taking into account space needed for traffic aisles, wait stations, cashier, 200 seats… 60% Dining Area equals 3000 square feet. 40% of the kitchen equals 2000 square feet…5,387 square feet should work fine. We need a bar. It's a must."

Jake looked impressed as she told him which spaces she'd like each area to be located.

The three talked over more plans, mostly of Luxuriont. "We start building in a couple of days, swing by whenever you need." He said after they exited the trailer, having had spent five hours inside.

"That was a productive meeting." Lucas said as he opened the car door for her.

"Yeah it was…Jake seems nice."

"He is…he's been a part of my crew for five years. Best lead architect there is…"

Brooke chuckled, "You only hire the best huh?"

Lucas shrugged, "I try. I had a few bad apples here and there of course but I always give a fair shot to anyone that's willing to work for me." He then cleared his throat and said, "So…now that business is concluded for the day…"

She looked at him with an expectant, "Yes?"

"_Jacque nous conduire à Montmartre."_ he said with a smirk, his eyes on her. (Jacque drive us to Montmartre.)

"_Oui monsieur."_ Jacque said as he changed direction and proceeded to drive.

Brooke looked at him curiously then asked, "What are you up to?"

"Why do I have to be up to something?" he asked humorously. "I just wanted to go for a walk through the streets of Montmartre with you and maybe grab some lunch…if you don't want to then we can head home."

"No it's fine…I just always wanted to go there. And I kinda was wondering how you knew that." She admitted with a wry smile.

Lucas shrugged, "Lucky guess…"

Lucas slyly took her hand in his as they walked together, taking in the breathtaking views of the city. Brooke smiled, liking the feeling of his warm hand in hers as they wandered through the narrow, winding streets lined with small cafes and shops.

"You know Salvador Dali, Claude Monet, Pablo Picasso and Vincent van Gogh were just a few well-renowned artists who had studios or worked in the Parisian neighborhood…" Brooke said with enthusiastic delight as they came across a coffee shop, nestled in a street adjacent to rue des Abbesses, Sylon de Montmartre catches the eye with its wooded storefront cozy decorations aside the tourist paths of Monmartre. Lucas knew from experience that this was a perfect stop for a coffee and a sweet break, a lunch break or brunch.

"I used to come here a lot while we were here as a kid."

"Oh I can only imagine what you were doing as a sixteen year old roaming the streets of Paris…" she said with a laugh.

"I had a few adventures here and there." He said as he pulled out a chair for her.

"Thank you…" she said as she settled in at the table.

"_Bienvenue chez Sylon de Monmartre, puis-je prendre votre commande?"_ A pretty waitress with strawberry blonde hair asked with a flirty smile, her beady blue eyes locked on Lucas in a predatory manner. (Welcome to Sylon de Monmartre can I take your order?)

"_Oui j'aimerais le jarret d'agneau navarin."_ Brooke said as she looked at the waitress while smirking at her. (Yes I'd like the Lamb shank navarin)

Feeling a bit naughty Brooke looked at him with a seductive gleam in her eyes as she told him, "You know that I have been thinking about you all night long while in bed…wishing that you would come to me last night."

And just like that Lucas felt his body react to the image she had created in his head, her alone in her beige lingerie, biting her lip as she caressed herself while moaning his name—

"_Monsieur? Monsieur?! Qu'aimerais-tu commander?!" _(Sir? Sir?! What would you like to order?!) the waitress demanded with an attitude, reading the vibes the couple were sending each other.

"_Je vais avoir ce qu'elle a ... oh et votre Bordeaux de qualité supérieure s'il vous plaît."_ he said dismissively as he kept his eyes on the woman sitting across from him—the only woman that held his attention without much effort. (I'll have what she's having…oh and your top quality Bordeaux please.)

The waitress nodded then stomped away, clearly pissed off. Brooke laughed and said, "Do you always get that whenever you go somewhere?"

"Get what?"

"Blondie was giving you her best fuck me eyes and you didn't even notice?" she asked with astonishment, unable to believe that he missed something like that.

"Whenever you're around I can barely focus on anyone else let alone a waitress. Especially after you told me that you were thinking of me in bed…as a matter of fact why don't we explore that a little more?"

Brooke blushed as she looked at her lap a few seconds but then asked, "What do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean…what kind of thoughts were racing through your mind last night about me? Were they tame or dirty? Please say dirty…"

"Yes." She said vaguely, a teasing smile on her face.

Lucas couldn't believe that she wouldn't go into further details. Even though it drove him crazy imagining exactly what she had thought about last night, it also intrigued him—which he had to admit that he loved. But that didn't stop him from saying, "Brooke c'mon you gotta tell me—"

"How about I show you later?" she said with a slight touch of her hand along his arm.

That brief simple touch shouldn't have sent currents of desire echoing through him. "Later as in?"

"I will fill you in after we eat." She said with a wink.

"Seriously?" he said with an edge of disappointment.

"You might like it. Just be patient. After all patience is a virtue—stop looking at me like that it's making me wet!" She said with a teasing grin, knowing she had him hook line and sinker. "So tell me about one of those adventures you used to have here?"

Lucas chuckled and said teasingly, "You're such a damn tease! Only you can rev my engine only to change gears."

Brooke shrugged with a soft laugh. "It's a gift. So are you going to tell me?"

"If you really want to hear one—"

"I really do. I find myself wanting to hear more about you."

"Okay…during the summer in 98 I think—Haley, Nathan and I used to always sneak away from our caretakers and explore the city. That year we stumbled onto a nude beach but the only problem was that there were only old people there and very few women. We were so disgusted we ran back home. Until this day we all steer clear of the beaches here—just to be safe."

Brooke snickering turned to full blown laughter as she said, "Oh my God I'm so sorry…but it's so funny because I can just picture it—" more laughter escaped her as she struggled to say, "—your face as you saw…and _Haley_!"

"We were scarred for life because of that! Haley's uncle was there!" Lucas said with a reluctant chuckle, finding her laughter infectious. "It was a very traumatic experience for me."

"Oh you poor thing…" she said as she cupped his cheek in her hand in an intimate gesture, still laughing as the waitress came back with their orders and poured each of them a glass of wine.

"We should toast." She announced, removing her hand.

Lucas lifted his glass and looked into her sparkling hazel eyes as he said, "To making new memories."

"To making new memories." She said, clinking her glass to his then sipped.

Lucas watched her enjoy the wine and said, "I'm so glad that you are here with me Brooke."

"You didn't leave me much choice in the matter…" She said ruefully as she set the glass back on the table. "But I'm glad I'm with you too."

After they enjoyed their delicious meal and flirting back and forth, Brooke looked at him and asked, "How would you feel about getting a room for a few hours?"

Lucas looked at her in surprise, sensing what she meant but found himself asking, "What for?"

"Despite there being a lot of room at the mansion—we wouldn't have much privacy there for what I have in mind." She said bluntly. "And also I'm very loud during sex." she admitted softly.

Lucas heart began pounding at her words just as his cock pulsed with arousal which caused him to let out a breath he hadn't been aware he'd been holding and said, "Why go to a hotel when we have a suite in the mansion that is completely sound proof?"

She blushed as she said, "You didn't tell me about that function—"

"Because I didn't think to mention it and also I didn't want you to think that I'm just after sex." He said as he paid for their meals.

"I know…and I really appreciate the gesture but I'm ready…"

Lucas blinked rapidly as his brain cells worked overtime to catch up because all he could truly focus on the way she said _I'm ready_. By the time he found his voice they were almost to the door. "You're ready?"

"Yes I'm ready…if you know what I mean."

"Hold that thought I'll be right back." Lucas then made a couple of calls, one to Jacque and the other to Sam instructing her to keep the boys occupied for a few hours. Within five minutes Jacque arrived to pick them up. Lucas opened the door for her to exit before him and then opened the door for her to enter the black MKT Lincoln Town car.

"Why don't you tell me _exactly_ what you're ready for. I don't want to have the wrong idea…" He asked as soon as he settled in the seat next to her.

"_Jacque pouvez-vous rouler la partition s'il vous plait?"_ she asked politely. (Jacque can you roll up the partition please?)

"_Oui m'dame…"_ he said just before he did as directed. (Yes ma'am)

As soon as they had ensured privacy Brooke grabbed his tie and kissed him in teasing, nibbling kisses, she then moved her lips towards his neck, gently pursing her lips together and began sucking on a small area of his neck for a second or two. Brooke then moved up slightly and kissed another area close by, mixing in a little licking too when she wasn't sucking on his neck. She then moved up a bit more, kissing his entire ear, massaging the outside part of his ear between her lips.

Lucas groaned as his eyes closed, his body reacting to every kiss and caress she bestowed on him. He hissed as she began licking his ear, especially the inner part of it, her tongue nice and moist. What made her kissing and licking his ear hotter and sexier, especially the inside part is that Lucas could hear _everything_ she was doing…her breathing, her kissing and her licking, enhancing the sensations he was feeling.

It was like an fiery electric line that connected her heated wet tongue to his now pulsing erection, which was at full mast due to her seduction skills. Her lips then began suckling his earlobe, stimulating it by softly suckling on it with her lips. Then as she was finishing, she lightly squeezed it between her teeth with super light amount of pressure and slowly pulled away so that it got pulled through her teeth, causing him to tremble with pleasure.

She then whispered, "_C'est dommage que nous ne soyons pas au lit en ce moment parce que tout ce que je peux penser c'est sentir ton corps sur le mie…"_ (It's a pity we're not in bed right now because all I can think of is feeling your body on mine) "Is that exact enough for you?"

Lucas groaned and kissed her passionately, massaging her tongue with his. Brooke moaned softly as his fingers caressed her jawline, down her neck to her shoulder then back up, slightly holding her slender neck between his hands. He then slid his fingers up to her ear and play with her ear lobe which made her squeeze her thighs together, desire pulsing through her.

"_Monsieur, Madame, nous sommes ici ..."_ Jacque said through the intercom. (Sir, Ma'am we're here...)

Lucas reluctantly parted from her and said with a chuckle. "Saved by Jacque…For now…come on…"

Lucas and Brooke walked into the mansion and hurried to the elevator before either one of them could be seen and pressed the top floor. As soon as the doors closed Brooke had him pressed against the wall, kissing him with a blazing passion that left no question about where this was going.

Once they got to the top floor he looked down at her, despite the passion Brooke had just displayed he still felt compelled to murmur, "Are you really sure about this? Because after this there is no going back."

Brooke smiled in response and said, "Oh Lucas… if you only knew just how much I _am_ sure about this and how much I actually _do_ want you…you wouldn't ask anything other than _Que devons-nous faire en premier? Faire l'amour ou baiser?"_ (Which should we do first? Make love or fuck?)

"Brooke…the answer to that is: whichever you prefer." Lucas said as he unlocked the door then grasped her hand in his, leading her inside.

Once inside the stunning suite, shutting the door behind them Lucas mouth met hers in a soft yet passion infused kiss. And he kept kissing her in that maddening way which was really distracting her, especially considering how long she had gone without sex. Once inside the bedroom Lucas looked down at her with a devilish smirk on his face. Her heart began to pound harder at the sight of it, excitement racing through her as she backed up from him, pretending to not be as entranced. But he was utterly sexy with his blonde hair ruffled, and that hungry expression on his face, enhancing his already handsome features.

Brooke sighed as soon as his luscious lips crashed upon hers once more, their tongues tangling in a sultry battle. Her arms wrapped around him just to hang on because the way he kissed her had her mesmerized. His fingers sifted through her hair, pressing her head closer so he could kiss her more deeply. She moaned low, her body seeming to catch fire as his fingers found the zipper of her dress and slowly lowered the pull tab, his fingers finding a way to caress the exposed skin he revealed.

Brooke's knees felt weak as he lowered her dress to where it pooled around her stiletto heels, leaving her in her black scalloped-lace bra with sweet bows, and matching hipster panties.

Lucas took her in and exhaled, "Fuck, you always look so damn beautiful… Canyou just stand thereso I can takeyour gorgeous body in?"

Brooke bit her lip and posed provocatively, loving the way his eyes roved her body, those intoxicating eyes felt like an actual touch, lingering on her breasts, her abdomen, her pelvis, down to her legs then circling back to her face. "_Si foutrement magnifique ... retournez-vous s'il vous plaît ... J'ai besoin de voir chaque partie de vous."_ He rasped, his baritone making the words sound even sexier. (So damn stunning…turn around please…I need to see every part of you.)

Brooke felt the words saturate her, causing her to shiver as a fresh shot of arousal zinged straight to her sex. But she turned around for him, her eyes closed as the process began again only his eyes centered on her ass.

Instead of his eyes caressing her as she thought he would, she felt his fingertips tracing the line of her spine just before he grabbed her from behind and press himself into her, his erection pressing into her enticingly. His next words had her clenching her thighs together in an attempt to halt the growing arousal between her legs, his breath on her hair as his hands caressed the sides of her neck, her smooth shoulders, the side of her plump breasts, finally settling on her hips saying, "_Ce soir, je vais embrasser chaque centimètre de votre corps— et je veux dire **chaque centimètre**."_ (Tonight I am going to kiss every inch of your body—and I mean _every inch._)

His voice in her ear, it did interesting things to her mind as well as her body, it curved her back and parted her lips, she could picture him between her thighs feasting on her, making her walls clench hungrily.

"Especially here…" he rasped as he cupped her pantie covered sex. He then groaned deeply and kissed her neck as his fingers passed over her teasingly, "Mmm, you're so wet for me…"

Brooke whimpered as his fingers went beneath the sodden fabric, touching her labia directly. Then it was over. He removed his hands from her body then lifted her up into his arms and carried her into the bedroom.

If Brooke wasn't completely under the influence of desire she would truly appreciate the sight of this room. The chunky crown molding, the color palette of gray and silver, and the combination of vintage and modern styles all contribute to the beauty of this room. Along with the contemporary furniture.

Her eyes settled on the bed in all it's glory. The headboard married the soaring height of a poster bed with the soft luxury of an upholstered headboard. A tufted gray panel fits between the posts, which direct attention toward the bedroom's detailed crown molding.

Lucas set her down on her feet then sat down on the bench at foot of bed. "Sit on my lap…"

Brooke settled on his lap very gingerly, moaning as his cock pressed against her pussy, only her panties and his pants separating them from bare contact. Lucas unhooked her bra expertly, baring her breasts to the air conditioned room. Her jutting nipples begged for attention so he lovingly cupped her breasts and began suckling one into his mouth while he toyed with the other with his hand, his thumb passing over the stiff peak, mocking his tongue as it circled the crest before suckling her deeply.

"Ahh! Lucas!" she hissed in pleasure, holding him in place all the while grinding on his erection. He then did the same to her other breast, licking, sucking or nibbling with his lips until he covered each breast with attention. "Oh God Lucas!"

Lucas once again lifted her up suddenly, carrying her to the bed. He laid her down on her back and smiled softly. He said nothing, only began kissing her mouth leisurely, then went on a tour of her body, caressing her curves then kissing each inch, sensitizing her skin as he went along. Brooke felt as if she were going crazy, every small touch and gentle kiss enhancing her already out of control arousal. But she didn't want it to end, adoring the torture he lovingly bestowed upon her body.

He then removed her thoroughly soaked panties from her and stared at first.

Brooke saw him beholding her and she would swear that it was one of the sexiest things she ever experienced. The thought of those hot blue eyes taking in her core…she began writhing, wildly anticipating his touch there.

"_Tu es vraiment belle partout, Brooke ..."_ he rasped, desire making his voice even deeper than usual. (You're really beautiful everywhere, Brooke…)

A deep lance of pleasure pierced through her as his mouth finally set upon her. A reverent groan escaped him as he thoroughly tasted her dripping wet core, licking the inner and outer folds, dipping his tongue in her entrance then repeated the action before focusing on the hardness of her pearl. Brooke cried out his name as he thrust his finger inside her passage in a come-hither motion, locating her G-spot unerringly. Each pass of his fingers driving her higher and higher, each suckle of his lips on her clit drove her deeper into intoxicating euphoric pleasure.

Brooke gripped his hair in her hands as his mouth found the perfect amount of pressure while suckling her clit, while his fingers continued working their magic. One thrust of his fingers, one suckle from his amazing mouth…before Brooke knew what happened her orgasm hit her with the force of a semi truck: very powerful and dazing, the bone deep combustion too overwhelming for her to process.

Brooke closed her eyes, taking much needed breaths after that screaming climax she had just experienced at the hands of Lucas Scott. She was so dazed she had barely noticed that he laid down beside her.

"Are you alright?" he asked as he laid a gentle affectionate kiss on her shoulder.

Brooke bit her lip, still feeling the echoing pleasure within her but found herself nodding.

"You weren't kidding when you told me that you were loud in bed! I'm half honored that I made you get to that decibel and half afraid for my hearing!" He joked with a satisfied laugh.

"I have never _ever_ came that hard before…" she said on a sigh, her eyes still on the ceiling.

Lucas came into view as he crawled over her and said meaningfully, "It won't be your last time…we have…" he hesitated as he looked at his watch then smirked, "Thirty minutes to an hour before I have to relieve your sister. That's room for one or two more orgasms. Or do you want to tap out now?"

Brooke leaned up and kissed him fiercely then said, "Get undressed. You're on the clock Mr. Scott."

Lucas chuckled, "Of course but first I need to get you ready for me…"

"What—_oh!"_ she gasped as he kissed down her luscious body, tasting every sweet curve of her.

"You drive me absolutely crazy…do you know that pretty girl?" Lucas then sucked on her nipples, both at the same time and then slowly blew a stream of air on them leaving a cool, shivery effect. She writhed in pleasure as he continued his torturous assault down until he reached her pussy. Brooke gasped and cried out as he once again sent her on a journey of unparalleled ecstasy.

"Oh my God!!!" she screamed out as he mercilessly continued to lick her sex senseless, sending her on a plateau of bliss until she bathed his face in her juices once more.

"Down to fifteen minutes…" he said as he backed away from her, still licking his lips. He then hurriedly stripped, removing his jacket, tie and shirt in that order. Then he removed his shoes, soak, pants and underwear.

She grinned as he bared that beautiful equipment to her and fought a loud moan at the sight of it, her pussy already weeping for his cock.

"You do have a condom right?" she asked.

Lucas dug into his pocket and produced a foil wrapped condom. "This answers your question?" he asked before ripping it open and applying it on his long, thick and very hard erection.

"Yup…" she said distractedly, her eyes on the prize. She couldn't wait to feel—

"Playtimes over…" he said as he brought her down toward the bottom of the bed, her ass was just above the edge.

Leaving a few inches between him and the mattress, he stood in front of the bed and placed her legs around him before adjusting himself to enter her. Lucas looked down at her just as he pressed inside, feeling her clutch him greedily at the first gliding thrust. A deep, pleasurable moan, followed with, "Your pussy is so tight…it feels _amazing_…"

"You feel pretty amazing too…" she moaned deeply as his hands gripped her hips and surged forward, the heaviness of his penis made the push pull sensation all the more encompassing, enhancing her already heightened pleasure. "Your cock fits in me so _perfectly_ Lucas…I never want you to stop…_mmm…it feels so good."_

Lucas groaned as she purposely began clutching him with her walls, drawing him in deeper with each stroke. Brooke then gasped then moaned as the ridge of his cock began stroking her G-spot with each drag. Before either knew they were right on the edge.

"_LUCAS!!!"_ she moaned loudly as her fast approaching orgasm caught her once again off guard in another cataclysmic climax, her hands gripping the covers as her body quaked with the force of it.

Lucas gritted his teeth and gripped her hips tightly and began thrusting with short quick thrusts, his own end just around the corner. Lucas gave one final thrust and came with such an intensity that his legs felt like they would give out, the pleasure too immense to fathom. "_Fuuuck_…" he groaned, still gripped in the tidal wave of his climax.

Afterward he nibbled her lips then murmured, "I'm replaying what we did in my head…"

Brooke grinned lethargically and said, "That was better than all of my fantasies…"

"That goes double for me. I can still taste you." He said as he caressed her face affectionately.

She looked into his blue eyes and asked, "What do I taste like?"

"Sweet like luscious candy. I couldn't get enough of you." He said before dropping a kiss on her lips. "I _can't_ get enough of you…" he murmured, then took her mouth in a thorough kiss.

"So that's what I taste like—" she said with a sexy smirk as soon as they parted but was interrupted by a loud ringtone.

Sighing Lucas removed himself from her and disposed of the condom in the bathroom. He washed his hands then checked his pocket for his cellphone. "Reality beckons…"

"So it does…wanna take a shower with me?" she asked, getting up to go to the bathroom, swaying her hips seductively.

Lucas watched her for a second before rushing after her. "I'll just make another call to your sister later…"


	12. This is getting old (delayed again)

Another halt in production so to speak. I swear I'm writing more of these than I am my actual stories. Anyway I will post soon just not this weekend. Maybe Tuesday or so depending on how life will interrupt this time. But here's a sample of what I have so far...

* * *

"What happened to you two? I thought you guys would be here hours ago!" Sam exclaimed as the couple entered the foyer, having missed seeing the couple exit the elevator just six prior.

"I know. I know, but work ran longer than expected. We had a lot to go over with the architect…right Brooke?" he asked in a neutral tone as images of Brooke pressed against the wall in the shower while he took her from behind entered his mind.

Brooke schooled her facial expression and answered, "Yup…and we have a lot of more things to cover. So there may be a few nights where we would have to work later than expected." She said neutrally, even though she was sending hints towards Lucas. We should definitely do that again. ASAP!

Which he clearly understood saying, "Right. It may even be tomorrow night."

Sam nodded, seemingly to have bought it and said, "Okay well let me know for sure when those nights happen two hours in advance alright? That way I can plan the kids nights better. They were asking me every thirty minutes when would you guys be home."

"Definitely will next time. Where are my two goofballs anyway?" he asked, snagging one of their treats left behind on the tray.

* * *

As you can see I don't have much written but I promise you that I will be working on it from now until I have it finished and posted. Thanks for your continued patience and support.


	13. Chapter Nine: Jardin d'Acclimatation

**Okay l finally finished this chapter. I hope you guys like it. And I'm going to start posting every two weeks from now on. Love you guys and hope to read what you think about this story and how its progressing so far.**

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

* * *

"What happened to you two? I thought you guys would be here hours ago!" Sam exclaimed as the couple entered the foyer, having missed seeing the couple exit the elevator just six prior.

"I know. I know, but work ran longer than expected. We had _a lot_ to go over with the architect…right Brooke?" he asked in a neutral tone as images of Brooke pressed against the wall in the shower while he took her from behind entered his mind.

Brooke schooled her facial expression and answered, "Yup…and we have a lot of more things to cover. So there may be a few nights where we would have to work later than expected." She said neutrally, even though she was sending hints towards Lucas. _We should **definitely** do that again. **ASAP**!_

Which he clearly understood saying, "Right. It may even be tomorrow night."

Sam nodded, seemingly to have bought it and said, "Okay well let me know for sure when those nights happen two hours in advance alright? That way I can plan the kids nights better. They were asking me every thirty minutes when would you guys be home."

"Definitely will next time. Where are my two goofballs anyway?" he asked, snagging one of their treats left behind on the tray.

"Working on a kiddie puzzle that Gaston dude dropped off earlier in the play room." She informed him directly as she looked at him.

"Okay well I'm gonna catch a shower, tell the boys that I will be helping them with that puzzle alright?" Lucas instructed, his eyes briefly on Brooke before settling on Sam.

"Yes sir Mr. Scott."

Just as he was walking past her, Brooke hid a gasp and a smile when he slyly caressed her ass before rushing off to his suite. The touch was enough to send heated shockwaves through her, as well as bringing to mind of the last few hours they spent together.

"Well after I tell the boys that their father will be joining them I'm gonna call it a night. I'm so tired. Jamie and Logan can be handfuls when they want to be so I need all the rest I can get…" Sam said before yawning, jolting Brooke out of her daydream, already heading to the playroom.

"Ok goodnight little sis."

"Goodnight!" She said before entering the room.

Brooke went to her own bedroom and closed the door behind her, she sighed with a smile on her face. She loved this room, the pastoral motif of the wallpaper, the curvaceous and elegant furniture, beautiful patterns and subtle texture in this luxurious sanctuary.

The bedroom makes use of beautiful lines and curves. The main feature is the beautiful upholstered sleigh bed finished in gold patina and with a hint of gold. The antiqued look is further highlighted with a hand-applied burnish. The upholstered sleigh bed is complemented by a thick tufted upholstery surrounded with individual nail heads and in matching leather. French style often uses big, curvaceous and elegant furniture. The pink, creams, and gold of the furniture was a charmer too, bringing an elegance and feminine touch to the room.

Brooke turned on the TV with the remote and laid down on her stomach, flicking the channel until she came across a movie she recognized. Before she knew it, her eyes began to feel droopy and her head felt heavier and heavier until she fell asleep on top of the covers.

-x-

Lucas finished his shower and went directly to the playroom finding his boys working together all the while arguing about what piece fit where. He smiled, deciding to just observe them for a minute.

Logan took the piece and said, "No Jamie! It goes _here!"_ he said as he placed the piece in the wrong spot.

"See I told you you're wrong! It goes here! See?!" he said as he took the piece and put it in the right place.

"Ooh I _hate_ you!" Logan said as he got angry at being proven wrong.

Jamie began crying, his feelings hurt at hearing his brother saying something so harsh toward him.

"**_Hey!"_** he said as he rushed into the room, his voice raised, making his presence known. "I don't _ever_ want to hear that word coming out of your mouth towards your brother again! You're supposed to love each other no matter what and I'm not going to raise you otherwise, do you understand me?!"

Logan looked down shamefully and mumbled, "Yes sir…"

"Now apologize to your brother for saying something that you clearly don't mean."

"I'm sorry Jamie…"

"You're sorry _for?!_" Lucas prompted, wanting him to be clear and understand what he was apologizing for.

Logan exhaled then said, "I'm sorry for saying that I hate you. I didn't mean it. But you make me _soo_ mad sometimes!"

Jamie walked to Logan and hugged him, "I love you Lo…"

"I love you too Jamie…I'm sorry." Logan said genuinely this time as the two hugged.

And just like that the ill feelings were but forgotten as they went back to their puzzle. Lucas went to sit between them and asked, "Need any help?"

"No thanks Daddy. We got it." Jamie said as they finished the puzzle with the final piece.

"So I see…how about a bedtime story?" he asked as they stood up from their kneeling positions.

"Yay!!!" Jamie and Logan exclaimed.

"Can we stay the night with you Daddy?" Logan asked softly as they walked out of the room.

Lucas had other things in mind with his bed but found himself saying, "Sure buddy…"

He held the twins hands and led the boys to his bedroom. He tucked them into his king sized bed and was about to get in himself when Jamie asked, "What happened to our bedtime story Daddy?"

Lucas sighed then shrugged, "I completely forgotten about it, J-Luke." He then looked around as he muttered, "_I can't believe I forgot…"_

"Uh, maybe there's something in here I can read to you…" he said going to his book case. He picked a book of literature and smiled saying, "Okay guys tonight's going to be a bit different…we're going to hear about Rikki-Tikki-Tavi by Rudyard Kipling."

"What's Rikki-Tikki-Tavi?" Logan asked as he got comfortable in his father's bed.

"Rikki-Tikki-Tavi is about the adventures of a valiant young Indian mongoose…"

Lucas read the story changing his voice so the boys could tell who was speaking and the boys eyes began to droop unintentionally, both of them fighting sleep to hear the end of this exciting new story. But alas sleep claimed them, Logan being the first to fall. Lucas climbed into his bed and turned off the lamp light. His last thought was of Brooke…wondering what she was doing.

-x-

The next morning Brooke awoke feeling refreshingly energetic, like she had a shot of Red Bull or something. Walking into the bathroom she relieved herself and washed her hands thoroughly before washing her face. Looking into the mirror she smiled, her eyes were brighter than usual and her skin looked slightly radiant. Shaking her head she walked out of there while calling herself ridiculous.

She was up kinda early as well, she noticed. It was only five a.m.! But she couldn't help the rush of energy pulsing through her. So she got dressed in her fitted crop top and fitted sport leggings and ties her hair up in a top knot then searched for the workout room, deciding to work out said energy.

It took her awhile but Brooke found it eventually and began her routine that she did at home, getting her cardio set first.

While she started the machine her phone rang Haley's signature ringtone as she decided to shake things up by manipulating the incline and training programs to resemble varied outdoor workouts.

Brooke answered the phone without hesitation and switched to FaceTime then smiled, "Heeey you! I miss you!"

"_I miss you too. You look like you're full of energy."_ Haley said as she watched Brooke run on the treadmill.

"Oh I feel awesome…like I can take on the world! I swear to God I feel like I'm full of amphetamines…" she panted as she ran along with the speed of the machine. "Must've been the _fantastic_ sex I had yesterday."

Haley's jaw dropped, "_You slept with Lucas?!"_

"I did…" she said with a satisfied smirk.

"_When?! I need details! Tell me everything!"_ she exclaimed then seeming to think about it she amended, "_Well not **everything**…"_

Brooke chuckled, "Well we had a meeting yesterday and we went over plans for the hotel and restaurant, going over every single detail. Anyway after we left the site we ended up going out on a impromptu lunch date. There was a lot of flirting involved and so…I just took your advice and stopped fighting my attraction to him and went for it. In the end he ended up seducing me very thoroughly. Just thinking about it is enough to make me want him again."

"_Is this a just sex thing or do you want something more out of it?"_

Brooke exhaled and turned off the treadmill, she then toweled off the pouring sweat from her face and neck saying, "I'm not sure…plus I don't care. I just accepted that I want him sexually you know…and to be honest I don't know if I'm still the candy and hearts kind of girl. Especially after I've been screwed over so many times by the people I thought I could trust—"

"_Brooke he's not Chase. And he's for damn sure not Dan. You can trust him."_ Haley said earnestly.

Brooke rolled her eyes and sighed saying, "I _know_ and believe me I want to. Especially when he's saying all these sweet things and genuinely wanting to help out—but I can't help that I'm still waiting on the other shoe to drop…as it always does."

Haley frowned as she said, "_Oh Brooke…"_ she then rolled her eyes saying, "_I feel like I keep telling you that you simply can't go through life expecting bad things to happen. Lucas is a great person and I can tell that he's crazy about you—"_

"And how do you know that?" she asked, her eyebrow cocked in question.

"_Well for one thing: Lucas doesn't **do** dates. He has one night stands—"_

"Well what if I _am_ a one night stand Hales?" she asked semi-seriously but mostly was teasing her.

Haley rolled her eyes, seeming to know exactly where her mind was travelling. "_You're not! The way he talks about you proves—"_ she then halted her speech and winced.

That piqued Brooke's interest. "Proves what Haley? He talks about me?"

"_He **is** one of my best friends Brooke. You being the other one. Of course he talks with me."_

"Well what did he say?" she asked challengingly, her signature smirk on her face.

"_He says that he's never met anyone like you before and that you have a sexy personality. He also said he can be himself with you…you know he should be the one telling you this right?"_

Brooke couldn't really say anything, knowing there was truth to those words. He had all but said them to her already.

After a lengthy pause Haley said genuinely, "_In any case I'm happy for you Brooke. With the restaurant expansion and with Lucas..."_

"Thank you. Anyway enough about me…how's everything going over there? Anything exciting happen?"

"_Everything's awesome. We just had a Parisian theme that was well received. The patrons had asked for us to make it a recurring theme."_

"That's great. We can have American Mondays, Taco Tuesdays, Italian Wednesdays, Parisian Thursdays, Korean Fridays, Caribbean Saturdays and Thai Sundays." She said with excitement, her favorite part of owning her restaurant was planning the menu for the coming week. But she was a little saddened that she wouldn't be on the line creating the dishes with her crew. "What about personal? Anything new happen?"

Haley bit her lip then said, "_Actually yes there has been a new development…"_ she said as she played with her honey blonde hair.

"Oh my God you and Chris finally—"

Haley frowned with disgust saying, "_Ew no of course not!"_ Haley sighed then explained, "_Lucas has a brother that I have a history with and he wants to reconnect with me."_

Brooke's eyes widened, "Wow that is a new development! Are you going to pursue it?"

Haley raked a hand through her hair and admitted, "_I want to but with me running the restaurant…it's impossible right now. Besides he probably thinks I'm avoiding him."_ She said wistfully before gnawing on her bottom lip.

"Why would he think that?" Brooke asked curiously.

Haley blushed at the thought of him and said, "_Because he called the other day and I had to go through the menu choices I decided for the day…and I never got around to calling him back."_

Brooke frowned, "Well make time tomorrow morning and feel out his intentions. You should definitely consider exploring whatever spark is there between you and….what's his name again?"

Haley laughed knowing she was being quoted and supplied, "_His name's Nathan."_

"Right. _Nathan. I knew that_…well anyway you should definitely explore it. You might be surprised where you end up."

"_Nice quote of me. I'm really proud."_ Haley said as she laughed, her smile dazzling.

"You know what would make _me_ proud?" Brooke asked as she picked up a dumbbell.

Haley's eyebrows furrowed as she said, "_No, what?"_

"You calling him tomorrow morning. Or maybe tonight after work…" Leaning forward and bending both knees, while remembering to keep a flat back. She extended her arms so they were straight. Lifting the dumbbells straight up to chest level, squeezing her shoulder blades together as she did, sure to keep her elbows in and pointed upward. She remembered not to arch her back as she slowly lowered the weights back to the starting position to complete one rep.

"_You know the annual basketball game is coming up in a few weeks…will you be able to pop in?"_ she said her attempt at changing the conversation, which Brooke allowed, deciding not to push her.

She sighed then said, "I haven't forgotten about it. And I will try to make an appearance…"

"_Good because you know our team would suck without your usual cheer."_

Brooke laughed as she repeated the rep. "You would be fine without me…"

"_You know we won't."_ Haley said seriously, in such a way that made Brooke want to race back where she belonged but she knew she was needed here.

"_Hey B. Davis what's happenin over there baby girl?"_ Skills said as he popped in from being nosey.

"Nothing much…just some preliminary stuff." She said as she completed two out of twelve reps.

Skills licked his lips semi-playfully saying, "_B. Davis that French air must be doing you good girl! You look good enough to eat baby."_

"Why thank you Skills!" Brooke said blowing him a grateful kiss.

"_Can you get started prepping for tomorrow please?!"_ Haley playfully snapped, pushing him from view. "_Alright we have to get started prepping the meats for Wednesday…call you tomorrow around midnight?"_

Brooke smiled fondly then said, "Absolutely…later you guys."

Haley sent her one last smile then disconnected the call.

"I see I'm not the only early riser here." Lucas said humorously as he watched her lying on her back with a dumbbell lifted over her chest, arms straight, and legs raised toward ceiling, knees and ankles stacked over her hips. Lower left leg down as low as she could go without her lower back arching up off the mat.

Brooke smiled but continued to do her reps. "Well I had a lot of energy to work off…"

"Why didn't you call me? I could have put all of that energy to good use." He said teasingly before going to the bench press.

"I did think about it but then I decided to do this instead of waking you."

Lucas eyes her heatedly, "Wake me next time. Please."

"Maybe I will…" Brooke said flirtatiously before resuming her workout. "So what got you up this early?"

He laughed then admitted, "I fell asleep after entertaining my boys last night in my room because they're not used to being here yet—therefore I had to ease their fears."

"That's so cute!"

"Yeah it was…" he admitted, "_except_ for hogging my king-sized bed—I literally had no space to myself. Either Jamie kicked his foot on my hip or Logan put his hand on my face. They both had to feel that I was there with them for most of the night. Then Logan had an accident so I had to change hm out of his clothes and give him a bath. Then I took a shower after dressing him and putting him and his brother in their own beds. Laying in the dry side of my bed I then realized that I couldn't fall asleep again so I came here…"

"You had an eventful night then. And you still have enough energy to workout?"

He shrugged, "May as well keep in shape while sleepless."

An hour or so later Brooke and Lucas walked in the door of the dining room to find a nice hot breakfast of Belgian waffles, croissants, and berry fruit salad with hot cappuccino and cool orange juice.

"Everything looks pretty good…" Brooke said as she inhaled the delicious aroma as she sat down at the table. "…and it smells even better."

"_Comment aimeriez-vous vos gaufres? Les aimeriez-vous avec de la crème fouettée et des fraises ou du sucre en poudre?"_ Esmée asked as the couple settled in at the table. (How would you like your waffles? Would you like them with whipped cream and strawberries or powdered sugar?)

"_Nous surprendre."_ Lucas said with a cheerful grin. (Surprise us.)

Brooke was served with whipped cream and strawberries while Lucas had his with a simple dusting of powdered sugar.

Brooke groaned as she tasted her impressively golden brown waffles and found them delightfully light, fluffy, with a slight crisp on the edges, the whip cream and strawberries a perfect topping. She then sipped her orange juice and was pleasantly surprised to find that it had a refreshing take on the beverage, liking the dash of ginger that amazed her taste buds.

"This is so freaking good!" she moaned as she ate another bite.

Lucas sipped his deliciously rich cappuccino, his eyes on her as she was thoroughly enjoying her breakfast. "You know, hearing you moan like that brings back some pretty awesome memories…memories of my tongue—"

"_Shh_—"

"Doing laps around your—"

She tossed a croissant across the table at him saying in a hushed tone, "Lucas don't say that—people can hear you!" she said with a hushed tone and shocked widened eyes.

"They only understand and speak French."

"Rosalie is learning English so who knows who else might know it…"

"Good point…let's settle this…" Lucas said with a wink before asking the staff that were present in the right side of the room. "_Excusez-moi? L'un de vous peut-il parler ou comprendre l'anglais?"_ (Excuse me? Can any of you speak or understand English?)

Most of them shook their heads collectively, the expression on their face clearly wondering why he was asking.

"See? Now can I continue recounting our really—"

"No." She said bluntly before cutting into her waffle. Lucas grinned, tracing his foot up her leg teasingly. "Lucas—"

The doors burst open just as she was about to playfully reprimand him and two energetic boys came rushing in with Sam barely trailing behind looking very ill.

"Sam you don't look so good…" Brooke said after rushing to her side.

"I don't feel so hot either…I don't know what came over me but I woke up with a dry cough and pain all over my body not to mention the headache…" she whined weakly.

She placed her hand on her sister's sweaty forehead and frowned, "Oh my God you're burning up. Come on I'll help you to your room." She turned to Lucas and asked, "Do you have any cold and flu medicine around here? I think that's what she's coming down with."

"I don't think so but I will send someone to go pick some up as soon as possible."

"Thank you…" she said gratefully before leading her baby sister out of the dining area.

Brooke managed to get her to her room without any incidents, despite Sam threatening to throw up with each step. Brooke tucked her in and watched her close her eyes, looking as if she were a little girl once again instead of a eighteen year old young lady. Sam frowned as she stroked her hair comfortingly, probably wondering when she would go away and leave her alone—

"Hey…Esmée managed to find a bottle of Theraflu in one of the medicine cabinets. I brought it with me…" he said as he came inside of the room.

"Thank you…" Brooke said gratefully as he handed her the bottle of medicine. "Where's the kids?" she asked, knowing that he wouldn't bring them inside of the room with anyone that was sick.

Lucas answered her saying, "They're in the playroom eating their breakfast right now. Speaking of which I have to get back to them. You going to be okay?"

Brooke looked at him and nodded as she said, "Yeah I'll be okay."

Lucas looked at her and touched her shoulder saying sincerely, "If either of you need anything let me know. I'll see you later."

Brooke nodded again. "Of course. See you later…"

She watched him leave until he closed the door behind him. She then turned all of her attention on Sam.

-x-

After a couple of days of caring for Sam, Brooke had been unfairly banished from her room. She was still sick but she was feeling a little better and was obviously annoyed with her older sister babying her. Sam had argued that she didn't see the point of it since Lucas had a doctor visiting her, monitoring her progress.

So she went to the garden and found Lucas playing hide and go seek with the boys. Jamie hiding by the rose bush while Logan was hiding behind the elm tree.

"One Mississippi…two Mississippi…three Mississippi…four Mississippi…five Mississippi…six Mississippi… seven Mississippi… eight Mississippi…nine Mississippi…ten Mississippi—ready or not here I come!" he shouted before taking off to search for them. Lucas found Jamie first and chased him around, Jamie squealing as he ran, leading their father directly to Logan.

Brooke watched them play with a smile on her face that is until Logan raced to her laying his hand on the wall. "Ah ha you didn't get me Daddy! I'm on base!" he sang in a singsong voice.

Lucas managed to grab Jamie up and tickled him until he was pink in the face. "You're it J-Luke—Brooke what are you doing out here?"

Brooke sighed as she shrugged and replied, "Dr. Authier is here…Sam got tired of me hovering and so she kicked me out of the room. Usually I wouldn't listen but she refused to allow the doctor to continue checking her if I were still in the room."

"Well you can hangout with us…" Logan suggested.

"Absolutely…" Lucas said with a smirk. "We can actually go to the Jardin d'Acclimatation."

"What's that?" Logan asked curiously.

Lucas looked down at his son and answered, "It means Acclimatization garden and it's a theme park about thirty minutes or so from here."

"_Awesome!"_ the boys cheered.

"Can we go now?" Logan asked with great excitement, he could barely stand still from bouncing.

Lucas looked at his wrist watch and said, "Its almost 10:30…the park isn't open until 11."

"Yeah and if we leave now we will be there when it opens."

"Alright…good point." He then turned to her and asked, "Do you mind if I leave them with you for a few minutes while I make a couple of calls?"

"Um sure, that's fine." She said not entirely sure at all.

"I'll be right back…" Lucas assured her, seeing the cloud of doubt on her face. He then ruffled the boys hair and said, "Now you both behave for Ms. Brooke okay?"

"Okay Daddy…" Jamie said just before Lucas turned and walked away from them with his phone already towards his ear. "Wanna play hide and seek with us while daddy's busy?"

"I'd love to…last time I checked it was _you_ that was It." Brooke said with a smirk.

Jamie sighed, "Oh alright…" he then turned around, closed his eyes and started counting, "One Mississippi…two Mississippi…"

Brooke and Logan ran in opposite directions, Brooke hiding near the fountains while Logan hid in his previous spot.

"Three Mississippi…four Mississippi…five Mississippi…six Mississippi… seven Mississippi… eight Mississippi…nine Mississippi…ten Mississippi—ready or not here I come!" he called before starting his search.

Just before Jamie could really look Lucas called them saying, "Alright guys ready for a day of fun?!"

"Yeah!" Jamie exclaimed, quickly forgetting the game he was playing.

"We gotta hit it before the crowds get there." He yelled to get the other participants attention.

Logan and Brooke hurried and met him at the back entrance. Jamie was already there with Lucas waiting for them. "Come on let's go…" Jamie exclaimed already opening the back door and rushing in.

"Hey no running bud!" Lucas shouted after Jamie after seeing Logan rushing behind him.

Brooke walked in stride beside him. "So a theme park…"

"Yeah it'll take your mind off of missing Sam while you're with us." He said as they reached the front door.

She exhaled then admitted, "I kinda feel guilty about leaving her like this…"

"Its just for a few hours. And besides she pushed _you_ away." He said as he opened the door for her.

Brooke nodded then got into the car, sitting by Logan who was grinning with excitement.

"_Jacque pouvez-vous nous conduire au Jardin d'Acclimatation?"_ Lucas said as he got in the car, seated next to Jamie. (Jacque can you drive us to Jardin d'Acclimatation?)

"_Oui monsieur."_ Jacque then turned the key and pressed the ignition.

-x-

"_Salut je suis Lucas Scott et j'ai pris des dispositions par téléphone…"_ he said as soon as they walked to the ticket stand. (Hi I'm Lucas Scott and I made arrangements over the phone…)

The man nodded and handed him four tickets, a park brochure and allowed them entrance.

"There's not a lot of people here…" Jamie said as they walked around.

Lucas had paid the park owners to allow only twenty customers inside with them to give the boys an authentic time at the theme park with guests without having too many people around.

"Don't worry about it bud…now what do you want to go on first?" he asked as he looked over the brochure. "We can go on the Flying Chairs."

"What's Flying Chairs?" Logan asked as he held Lucas's hand on his small one.

Lucas looked at his son then said, "The Flying Chairs is an awesome ride. And the coolest thing about it is that it appeared in the final scenes of countless Hollywood films, and is one of the Jardin d'Acclimatation's iconic attractions." Lucas explained as they walked to the attraction.

Lucas told him his name and the conductor gave them their tickets, Lucas having prepaid for every ride at the park for Brooke and his boys.

Brooke being first sat next to Logan while Lucas shared a chair with Jamie. The conductor moved on to the other customers until each chair was safely loaded and had their safety bar in place.

Brooke screamed while Logan laughed as they experienced centrifugal force and was whisked six meters into the air in just ten seconds. Brooke then got used to it and laughed, loving the blast of fresh air! She honestly felt like she could almost be able to touch the sun, lifting her arms high, like Logan and Jamie were doing, her eyes trying to keep up with the unobstructed views in every direction.

The ride lasted around 3 minutes, which is just enough time to see the sights and feel the thrill of flying before being gently brought back down.

"That was _AWESOME__!"_ Logan exclaimed as they left the ride. "It was like we were flying Dad!"

"Glad you liked it Lo." Lucas said as he ruffled his blonde hair.

They went all over the park, they rode the fast and furious Speed Rockets, shuttles zooming through the redwoods, created by intergalactic explorers. For three minutes, the five shiny rockets in vivid red hurtle along 400 meters of perilous twists and turns, reaching speeds of up to 45 km per hour on a roller coaster track.

They went on camel rides, saw the animals in a one-of-a-kind attraction. The Ferme Saint-Hilaire is the only educational farm near Paris. Topped with thatched roofs, the charming Normandy-style hamlet houses rabbits, guinea pigs, Rove goats, Ouessant sheep, donkeys, a henhouse and an apiary. This merry little community is organized around the seasons and births, introducing young city dwellers to the life cycles of the rural world.

Now they were on the Enchanted River. Lucas and Brooke sat in the back while the boys were seated in front. They floated along a small, lazy river, carried away in a magical ride under canopies of greenery and past long rows of irises.

"It's so beautiful here…" Brooke said as Lucas managed to wrap his arm suavely around her. She then looked at him and said with a laugh, "Nice move. Very eighth grade but smooth."

"Hey, at least I was able to put that gorgeous smile back on your face…" Lucas joked back.

Brooke smiled at him, "That you did…"

"Look at those birds!" Jamie exclaimed, pointing out the large birds that are identifiable by their long necks, sticklike legs and pink feathers.

"Those are flamingos. They're very pretty aren't they?" Brooke asked, looking at the birds as well.

Jamie turned around and looked at Lucas saying, "Yeah…very pretty…can we get one Daddy?"

"Uh I don't think you can own them Jamie simply because you cannot get a "flamingo diet" since it is not sold to individuals, and there is no way you can raise enough natural food for it yourself…but I will take a picture of one for you if you want." Brooke offered.

She then shrugged with a little embarrassed laugh as the three looked at her as if silently wondering how she knew that. "I always wanted one for myself so I looked it up." She explained.

"Can we get another pet though? We'll be good!" Logan practically begged with his adorable blue eyes.

"A pet is a lot of responsibility. You guys can barely keep up with Chester." Lucas said in a kind but firm tone.

"Well can we at least give one to Brooke? She deserves one!" Logan asked innocently.

Brooke shook her head, "I can't have a pet…I would be too busy to take care of it with my job."

"Come on Brooke work with me here! We're trying to get Daddy to get you something!" Logan stage whispered, unaware that Lucas could hear him still.

"That's very sweet of you but I would have to pass for now."

After the ride was over the boys got sleepy so Lucas carried Logan while Brooke carried Jamie. "You think it's time to leave?" she asked as she laughed, finding it funny that the usual bundles of energy were tuckered out.

"Yeah…we can come back at a later date if you want. That way we can explore more of the park and Sam would be included too." Lucas offered, while looking into her eyes.

Brooke gave him a soft look and answered, "I would really like that…"

"Then that's what we'll do…" he announced as they walked along. Before long they exited the park and Jacque was there to pick them up. The two enjoyed a silent ride to the mansion, holding the slumbering boys in their arms. Logan sighed and snuggled closer to Brooke.

"Wanna have a picnic in the garden when we get back?" he whispered above Jamie's head.

"That sounds perfect. I'm actually pretty hungry despite the snacks we had at the amusement park."

Lucas nodded then managed to grab his phone without jostling his son too much and speed dialed the kitchen. "_Chef, pouvez-vous s'il vous plaît nous faire un panier de pique-nique et demander à Esmée de l'installer dans le jardin pour moi et mon invité?"_ (Chef can you please make us a picnic basket and have Esmée set it up in the garden for me and my guest?)

"_Qu'aimeriez-vous dans le panier monsieur?" _(What would you like in the basket sir?) Chef Mathis asked.

"_Nous surprendre."_ Lucas said before hanging up. (Surprise us)

Thirty minutes later Lucas and Brooke carried the twins upstairs to their bedroom and laid the boys in their own beds.

"They're _so_ _cute_ when they're asleep…" Brooke said after she moved away from Logan's bed.

"I know…Nothing I've ever done has given me more joys and rewards than being a father to my children. And being able to watch them sleep for a bit is one of those rewards…" he said with a soft loving smile.

Lucas grasped her hand and left the room, quietly shutting the door behind them. "Wanna check in on Sam?"

"Yes…just for a second…"

Brooke entered her sister's room and quietly made her way to her bed. Sam was fast asleep, having left on a French version of Real Housewives of New York on the TV. She was still in her pajamas, her silky brown hair was still brushed from when Brooke had brushed it earlier. Brooke touched her forehead and found her temperature finally was on its way to normal, being a smidge elevated. She then kissed her cheek before rising from the bed and making her way back to Lucas.

"She's fell asleep watching reality TV..." She said after closing the door behind her. "Her fever is down which is a good thing…hopefully soon we will be passed this."

"I'm glad to hear that…"

"_Monsieur, madame … votre déjeuner est prêt dans le jardin. Je vais vous y conduire."_ Esmée said after locating them in the hall. (Sir, ma'am... your lunch is ready in the garden. I'll lead you to it.)

"_Parfait. Merci Esmée."_ Lucas said to her. They then followed her to the garden. Past the fountains and the bushes there was a picnic table set with plates, silverware and flutes of champagne awaiting them underneath the Cypress tree. "_Merci encore, Esmée." _(Thanks again, Esmée)

The maid just smiled then left them to themselves. Brooke watched her leave then turned to Lucas and said, "I didn't get a chance to thank you for today… This day started out badly... and then got _way_ better. I really had a great time with you guys."

"You know that you don't have to thank me for that. I love spending time with you and I love spending time with my boys and I was just waiting for an excuse to combine the two." He said as he helped her sit down.

He then opened the picnic basket and found two wrapped baguettes in butcher paper and tie with twine, green salad with a small jar of homemade French vinaigrette, Brie cheese and Raspberry Clafoutis for dessert with a bottle of Dom Perignon Champagne.

The sandwich was delicious, with a French style ham, good butter, gruyere cheese, accented by a tiny bit of Dijon – all on a crusty baguette.

"This is the best Jambon-Beurre I have ever tasted." Brooke said after she finished chewing, wanting to savor every bit of it. She then sipped the wine in her mouth, and it filled up her palate straight away with a smooth oily texture, delivering pungent and layered flavors that seem to demand her most careful attention.

The Champagne was dry, with a crisp and lively acidity providing a constant mineral tension all along the tasting. The balance with the oily body, and a hint of residual sugars is captivating. After a first impression dominated by zesty ripe lemon flavors, the mid-palate bursts in a myriad of notes, from orange peel to honey and walnut, through jammy apricot, a hint of tropical pineapple and green mango, vanilla, cinnamon and nutmeg, with fennel and much more.

The Brie was deliciously creamy cheese and the salad delightfully light and refreshing. Then the Raspberry Clafoutis was to die for, not too sweet and delicious.

After they finished eating Lucas walked her to her room and gave her a soft kiss then said, "I've been dying to do that all day. But now I have to check in with the office and check out construction and see if everything is on schedule while the boys are asleep. I'll see you later alright?"

Brooke nodded, "Okay…see you later."

Lucas gave her another kiss, this time it was soft and lingering with a lite bit of tongue, a sort of kiss that was set to make her heart melt and her knees all gooey. Then he was gone. Brooke bit her lip and smiled before shutting the door behind her.


	14. Chapter Ten: Starting Again

Happy belated Valentine's day. I hope you guys like this update. I meant to post it on Friday but I was still working on it. Now it's 5:09 am and I just finished so I am posting it right now. Alright I'm about to crash so I hope when I wake up I will have some reviews. Hopefully nice ones. There is a sex scene so for those that aren't into that just skip it

Okay later...

* * *

Chapter Ten

* * *

Lucas looked at the results of the drug tests and saw that he could only hire one of the cousins. Ian's blood work showed that he had traces of cocaine and alcohol in his system which disqualified him from the job. So he called Jack Daniels to meet with him at the house where he informed him of his job placement and let Jack know when he would start working. The kid was so excited to hear the news he was practically bouncing around with it.

"Mr. Scott you have no idea how much I appreciate your hiring me sir." He said as he shook his hand.

"It's no problem. Just be on time and report to Gaston each morning. For now I want you to meet with him now and get acquainted with the gardens."

"Yes sir…" Jack then walked out of his office and bumped into a girl right outside of the door. "Oh sorry!" he stopped speaking

"Don't worry about it…" The girl said with a small smile. "I was rushing—"

"No I was obviously or I wouldn't have barreled into you."

Sam looked at him with mercurial eyes. He was tall, lanky with mid length curly brown hair and was kinda cute. Mentally shaking herself she exhaled, "I've never seen you around. I'm Sam by the way…" she said as she offered him her hand.

Jack took her hand and gave it a slight shake, "Jack…I have to go now."

"O-okay bye…" she said after he rushed down the long hall and out of sight.

"Who were you just talking to?" Lucas asked as he stepped out of his office.

Sam scratched her head as she said, "I uh ran into some guy coming out of your office…he was in a rush and we literally bumped into each other. Why? Who was he?"

"A new hire. Our gardener to be exact…did he say anything to you?"

"No why?"

"You're blushing."

Sam covered her cheeks and exclaimed, "I am not!"

"You are…did he say anything to you that was inappropriate—"

"Oh God no! He barely said anything! Anyway I just came by to tell you that the kids are asking for your permission to watch a movie in my room."

"What movie?"

"A Goofy movie. It's G rated—"

Lucas chuckled, "I know A Goofy Movie I'm not that old!"

"Sometimes I wonder." She joked.

"Ha-ha very funny kid. Go ahead and let them watch it but I need them to actually learn something educational today. So pick out something leaning towards that direction."

"I can put on Finding Nemo."

Lucas leaned against the wall saying, "Finding Nemo isn't exactly what I had in mind—"

"But it _is_ educational…Finding Nemo is a great story that revolves around the concept of parenting. The initial scenes establish how important it is, to listen to your parents and be careful about the dangers that surround your lives. As the story progresses, it also teaches kids to be brave and courageous even in the face of adversity. Valuing those friends who help you when you are in trouble is also a valuable lesson this movie teaches. And I will definitely ask questions after the movies about what they've learned."

Lucas nodded, "Alright that will do it. But practice their numbers with them please as well as some sight words."

"Sure thing Mr. Scott." Sam said before she changed direction to head for her room.

"Uh, Sam…"

Sam looked back at him, "Yeah Luke?"

"Have you seen your sister?"

"No I haven't. She's probably in her room or in the kitchen…more so the latter because she's been aching to try out cooking up some recipes with Chef Mathis. Do you need her for work?"

Lucas nodded, "Yeah we have to go over some paperwork with the construction company and since we are business partners her presence is required."

"I'll text her that you're looking for her—"

Lucas couldn't believe that he never managed to get any of Brooke's personal numbers. All he had on file was Reverie's number. "Actually can you give me her cellphone number please. That way I don't have to keep running to you to let her know when something important happens, I can just tell her myself…"

"Alright…I am going to text her that I gave it to you for business circumstances only." She said with a smart-alecky smirk.

"Why else would I need it?" he asked, half genuinely as he fished his iPhone from his pocket.

Sam nodded seeing his point then sighed, "Okay that's a good point. Are you ready?"

Lucas readied his dial pad and replied, "Yeah go ahead and shoot…"

"Alright… it's 815-675-6070."

"Thanks Sam. I appreciate it." He said just before she left with a wave goodbye. He quickly programmed her number in and then called her.

_"Hello?"_ Hearing her sexy raspy voice entering his ear canal instantly improved his day.

"What are you doing right now?" he asked as he entered the office then closed the door behind him.

_"How did you get this number?"_ she asked, sounding amused and a bit intrigued.

"Your sister. She's going to text you soon about giving me your number for business circumstances only…"

A medium length pause ensued then he could hear her laughter, _"Wow you called it. She even said that you coerced her…what did you say to my baby sister?"_

"I _did not _coerce her! I told her it was about business. In fact I told her that we have to go over some paperwork with the construction company and since we are business partners your presence is required."

_"Oh really? Didn't we just do that just before Sam fell ill?"_ she asked mirthfully.

"Yeah but she doesn't have to know that."

"Listen I answered your question. Are you ever going to answer mine?"

_"If you must know I am in the middle of helping Mathis make everyone a midday snack. Cordon Bleu appetizers…"_

"Sounds delicious…" he said as he sat down in his leather chair. "But not as delicious as the thought of tasting you on my tongue."

Brooke let out a stunned laugh as she said, _"Oh my God you are so naughty!"_

"What do you expect from me? I haven't had you in _so long_—"

Lucas could picture her dimpled smile and the rolling of her eyes as she said, _"Its only been a week."_

"A week too long if you ask me." He grumbled.

Brooke laughed softly then replied, _"Okay if you put it that way, you **do** deserve an reward for your extraordinary patience… Meet me in our special place in twenty minutes."_

"Okay I'll be there…"

_"See you then."_ She then hung up, leaving him feeling giddy and anxious like he was a teenager all over again.

-x-

Brooke watched Mathis carefully as he began gathering 4 ounces cream cheese, softened,1 teaspoon Dijon mustard, 1 cup shredded Swiss cheese, 3/4 cup diced fully cooked ham, 1/2 cup minced fresh chives, and divided 18 slices French bread (1/2 inch thick)

Mathis preheated the oven to 350 while Brooke beat cream cheese and mustard until smooth. He coached her to stir in Swiss cheese, ham and cup chives. They both spread about 1 tablespoon of the mixture over each bread slice; and placed them in a 15x10x1-inch pan.

As they were working Brooke received a mysterious phone call but instantly knew who was on the other line due to his sexy gravelly voice. Mathis kept trying not to look in her direction but failed once he saw the blush on her face. Once she hung up they placed the Cordon Bleu appetizers in the oven to bake until lightly browned.

_"Cela devrait prendre environ 12-15 minutes."_ Mathis said as he approached the door. (That should take about 12-15 minutes.) _"Les retirer une fois légèrement brun. Je dois utiliser les toilettes."_ (Take them out once lightly brown. I have to use the restroom.)

Brooke nodded her understanding, giving him the okay to leave the kitchen. Once alone Brooke found a bag then raided the refrigerator for a couple of items she would need for later. She then heard the timer go off and she hurried and put the oven mittens on her hands and took the pan out of the oven and placed it on the island.

Once out of the oven she sprinkled the appetizers with the remaining chives and took out her phone and took a picture of the beautiful food she helped make.

Brooke looked at the time and saw that she had less than ten minutes left to make it upstairs so she grabbed the bag and left for the elevator, noticing that there wasn't anyone there to see her enter it. It was imperative that she beat him there because she needed to surprise him and catch him off guard despite making this arrangement. And also considering this was as close as she may get to fulfilling a fantasy she decided to act it out now before she wouldn't get the chance again.

She found the spare key in her purse and let herself in. The same key that he had sent to her via Rosalie in an envelope and a note the night they had gone to the theme park. A note that read: _This key is to the upstairs apartment. Let me know when you need a stress reliever…I'll be more than happy to oblige you…_

There were so many times she wanted to use it but she was more worried about her little sister's health and well-being while they both spent time with his sons, doing activities to make sure they didn't ask about Sam as much. Which left them unable to have completely hot selfish sex.

Nothing was stopping them from having said sex now however…

Brooke began taking her clothes off piece by piece, making sure there was a trail for him to follow. Once she reached her destination she exhaled and did something that she would've never had the courage to do with any other man before meeting him. She lied there completely naked on the wooden black and brownish gold one-of-a-kind Tiger Dining table with a few pieces of chocolate and raspberry strategically placed on her body that he can nibble off.

Not even five minutes later she heard the door opening and then shutting back before the lock was slid in place. Her heart began to pound in excitement as she heard his footsteps coming closer and closer.

Lucas spotted one peep toe black crystal studded stiletto heel sandal then a short distance the other stiletto heel sandal. He picked up the short sleeve white button down tailored blouse, then the little black bra with sweet bows, picked up her dark wash jean leggings, and finally her tiny panties that were at the entrance of the dining room.

And there she was, looking deliciously delectable laid out on his dining room table, naked with semi-covered in chunks of chocolate and raspberries on her breasts, in the indent of her belly button leading down to her sex.

"Wow…How can a woman be so adorable and sexy at the same time?" he rasped as he entered the room, his eyes taking in the sight of her. "You look good enough to eat…"

"I should hope so because that's the idea…" she said mirthfully. "Are you gonna stand there and stare at me or are you going to do something?"

Lucas smiled lecherously and walked further into the room. As soon as he was in front of her he leaned over and kissed her softly, he sighed after parting from her and said, "Where do I start?"

Brooke bit her lip then answered, "You were doing just fine…just continue kissing me until you—oooh!" she gasped as he began nibbling on the inside of her right elbow after eating the tangy sweet berry, the sensitivity of the area taking her by surprise.

Lucas traced his mouth towards the next area, her shoulder which held a piece of chocolate, nibbling on it and her skin tenderly causing her to moan softly, her eyes fluttering as his tongue traced towards her neck and to just below her ear, suckling the vulnerable skin there. Then his mouth suckled her earlobe, the area seemed to be as super sensitive to the touch to her as it was to him, judging by the trembling she experienced from the action.

"You are the best dessert ever…" he said in a sultry drawl, just before suckling her earlobe into his mouth. He then surprised her and dipped his head and took the other piece of chocolate and chewed it just before taking her right nipple into his mouth, his heated tongue tracing the curve of her breast up until he encountered her nipple, flicking the hardened bud with the tip of his tongue.

"Oh God that feels so good…" Brooke moaned as he began suckling the chocolate from her left breast and into his mouth. He then groaned and suckled her earnestly, cupping her right breast while thrumming her slick nipple with his thumb. Brooke gasped and struggled to remain still, knowing that he still had one more destination to dine on.

"Lucas…" she whined in disappointment as he nibbled on a raspberry from the inside of her left elbow, in spite of the fact that she felt the sensation of his mouth traveling to her center which was burning up with desire.

He kissed and nipped his way down her ribcage, across her stomach, eating berries and chocolate along the way. He nibbled along her pelvis, loving the sexy little moans she made, the volume growing a bit higher the closer he came to her aching wet pussy.

"Please Lucas…I need—"

"You need what baby?" he asked as he rubbed the slit that was blossoming under his touch.

"More…I need more…" she moaned even as he pressed his index finger against her with a bit more force.

"More of what?" he asked teasingly as he continued stroking her increasingly soaked petals.

"Lucas I want you to stop teasing me and I want you to make me come with your mouth on my pussy!"

"All you needed to do was ask…" he said with a small smile as he kneeled to the floor.

Brooke bit her lip when his breath ghosted across the slick flesh of her sex. He gently spread her labia with two fingers then kissed her dewy entrance before circling a figure eight on her clit with his pointed tongue, successfully stealing her breath.

Then he was gone.

Her head shot up to look at him, a glare set on her face. "What?! Why did you stop?!" she demanded, annoyed that he would quit when things were getting really good.

Lucas smirked then lifted her up easily and carried her to the bed. He practically threw her on it, the force making her body bounce with the impact.

"I'm in no way done with you Brooke Davis…" he growled as he crawled over her body.

"Good…I should hope not. Now let's get back to business shall we?"

"We shall—"

"But first…you have to strip for me."

"What?"

Brooke positioned herself against the headboard and smirked, "Off with your clothes Mr. Scott!"

Lucas scoffed humorously but did as commanded, taking off his light blue striped button down shirt, his black leather belt and dark grey dress pants. He then kicked off his nice burgundy wingtip oxfords until he was in his black designer socks.

"Those too." She said, noticing him trying to approach the bed.

Lucas exhaled a laugh then struggled getting his socks off for some reason. He almost busted his ass twice to Brooke's amusement. Once the last two articles of clothing were removed she moved to the side of the bed and crooked a finger at him, beckoning him to come closer.

Without saying a word she began stroking his erection, all the while licking her lips.

"Not that I'm complaining but last time I checked we were focusing on you." He groaned as her teasing touches made his head go a little foggy.

"But now we're focusing on you. You see, the last time we did this you focused solely on me—and trust me I'm so not complaining about that…I just figured that I could do a little focusing of my own if you know what I mean."

"Okay…but—Oh God!" he groaned suddenly as she began worshipping the entire area, running her hands up and down his thighs, petting his penis lovingly, and did a bit of manipulation with her hand, squeezing it a bit.

Brooke grinned with glee, feeling it as the blood flow started to get going, feeling his cock pulsating in her hands, making him harder. "Damn…I love holding your cock and feeling it getting hard in my hands…it makes me insanely wet knowing that I am having this effect on you without doing too much."

Brooke saw the bead of pre-cum escape from the slit and found herself licking the moisture away slowly causing him to groan deeply, "Oh my fucking God—"

"I see that you liked that…" she then repeated the action, the underside of the tip of his cock, teasing him as well as herself, hearing him groan and swear having an exhilarating effect on her own arousal.

Before she knew what happened she was on her back and he was pressing inside her. "Ohhhhh!" she moaned as his big heavy cock slid deeper inside her.

Lucas groaned and almost thrust but seemed to remember that he was not wearing protection which rarely ever happen to him. He deftly removed himself and walked away, needing a moment.

"Lucas? What's wrong?"

Lucas took several deep breaths and said, "I just need a moment to collect myself…"

"Collect yourself? What do you mean?"

"Yes collect myself!" he then sighed and explained, "I was so mindless with my lust for you that I was inside you without a condom and it was like sliding into heaven—and that's only happened to me once before."

Brooke was taken aback by that explanation. "Jamie and Logan…" Lucas nodded. "Okay take as much time as you need—"

Lucas exhaled and snagged a condom from his pocket and placed it on the bedside table. "I'm good now…"

Brooke grinned just before he kissed her, "That's good to hear…but now we have to build the momentum back up…"

"Do we?" he said just before he began suckling on that special place on her neck, the place that made her hiss and moan.

"Ohh, yes we do…" she said as her hands traced down his chest, his abs until she grasped his penis.

Lucas hissed as she once again began stimulating him, her thumb skillful swiping the slit, especially the underside of his head. "Fuck Brooke…I love how your hands feel on me. I want to fuck you so bad…" he groaned huskily.

"Then do it. I want you inside me Lucas…right now." Brooke gasped as his lips captured her left nipple. "Please…"

Releasing her breast, he reached over to the bedside table, grabbed the condom and hastily ripped it open. He then slid the prophylactic on his aching shaft and positioned himself, pressing inside her moist cavern once more.

Lucas kissed her hungrily as he thrust home. Her legs instantly wrapped around his waist, clinging to him. He groaned closing his eyes, taking in the fact that he was inside her exquisitely tight pussy, then moaned in pleasure when he slipped deeper inside. He began moving slowly in and out, his mouth moving to kiss her neck near her jawline, opening his mouth a little, letting his tongue graze her neck.

Brooke shuddered, clutching his head while begging him not to stop, closing her eyes focusing on the intensity of the pleasure he created inside her. She bit her lip in ecstasy as he moved slowly, so slowly that she begged him to move faster. "Lucas…_please_, I need you to _move._"

"I am moving…" he said before moving to her ear.

"Please Luke…I need it faster." She panted wanting to make him move in some way, trembling with her need for him.

"Patience baby…isn't that what you said to me before?" he taunted, going a bit deeper but the pace was still slow.

Brooke moaned and gasped, "Yess, but that was _then_ and this is _now_. And now calls for you to fuck me."

"But I _want_ to take my time. You have no fucking idea how much I love being inside your sweet hot little cunt…" He grunted, twisting his pelvis, hitting a spot inside her that he sensed would drive her crazy.

"Ahh God right there…" she moaned as the slick glide of his cock hitting just the right spot within her. "Right _there!_"

Lucas repeated the action, purposefully angling his hips and pressing against the sensitive area deliciously. Brooke hissed and raked her fingers along his back, writhing beneath him in response.

"God Brooke you drive me absolutely crazy…" he growled as he felt her lush passage squeezing him, inciting him to increase the pace a bit more. "So crazy…"

Brooke loved hearing those lust drenched words and how he sounded as he said them. She cried out before crashing her lips to his, eagerly kissing him, losing herself in him, in the moment, holding him closer to her trembling body. The heat flowed through her as she kissed him passionately, her hands caressing his heated skin.

"Ohh my God Lucas…" she panted against his lips, their bodies slipping and sliding against each other as the pace increased dramatically, their bodies taking over his will.

"Brooke…" he panted, his body now straining with hers as they both sought their release.

Blinding pleasure built inside her as he hit her sweet spot over and over, her enjoyment building expediently as he continued his movements. Brooke screamed out as her orgasm crept on her, powerful and eclipsing.

Lucas gasped feeling her pussy grip him tightly then release, over and over again, milking his response from him. He bent and pressed his forehead against her shoulder, closing his eyes then groaning out his satisfaction as he poured himself inside her. Pleasure and relief overwhelming him, as he released himself inside her clenching heat.

He slumped over her, soaked in sweat, both basking in the after glow. Lucas took the last bit of his energy and removed himself from her then rolled over onto his back, bringing her with him.

"Sweet Jesus…that was fantastic." She said breathlessly, trying to regain her breathing. "I so needed that."

"I needed that too." He said as he left a lingering kiss on her forehead. "More than you know…"

Brooke closed her eyes and snuggled closer to him. "Lucas…"

"Hm?" he grumbled, completely relaxed, loving the fact that he could hold her this time.

"Did we really almost have a slip up?" she said with a chuckle. "Because that's never happened to me before…"

"Yeah…we did."

"Is that a sign we should stop doing this?" Brooke asked as she peered up at him.

Lucas shook his head, "Absolutely not. We just have to be more careful…"

"Or more to the point _you_ have to be more careful—" She then erupted in giggles as he launched a sneak tickle attack, trying to squirm away from his deft fingers on her sensitive sides. "Oh my God stop!"

"Take it back and I might consider it—"

"Okay, okay!!! I take it back!!!" she squealed as he continued tickling her.

Lucas stopped tickling her but managed to grasp her breasts playfully, "That's more like it."

Brooke let out a gasping laugh saying, "You're such a perv!"

"Well you _are_ naked…" he said before he kissed her lips. "and in _my_ bed…" he added before he pecked her lips again. "And _very_ irresistible…" he added before giving her a lingering kiss that turned into a heated make out session.

"Mmm…do you have another condom by any chance?" she asked breathlessly while seductively sliding her leg against his.

Lucas groaned as her hand fondled his sac, "I think I can find one…"

"Good."

-x-

It has been weeks since Haley spoken to Brooke but she honestly hadn't thought about it, too busy running Reverie while knowing that Brooke was busy establishing Reverie in Paris. Like today for instance, today was a usual busy day and like always Haley zipped from one end of the kitchen to the other—only now it was from one end if the bar to the other since their regular bartender was out sick with a stomach bug. "Hey Joe…regular?" Haley asked with a friendly smile.

"Nah not today sweet cheeks. Feels like a gin on the rocks kinda day…"

"Alrighty coming right up…" she said as poured the gin over a few ice cubes and dropped in a lime wedge for a garnishment and slid the drink to him with a smile.

And then Nathan walked in. And suddenly there wasn't enough air and it felt as if everything was frozen in time, him approaching her station with that confident strut accompanied by that sexy little smirk that always sent her heart fluttering.

Nathan's smirk turned into a full blown smile, his blue gaze locked on her. She looked really surprised to see him but also seemed to beckon him closer with an inviting smile and wordlessly he went, caught in her captivating spell.

"Nathan! Hi!" she said after a long pause, unable to believe that he was standing before her in that pristine white button down shirt and dark jeans with an off white jacket. She blinked then said, "I was gonna call you—"

"I know you're a busy woman but I really needed to see you and I couldn't wait anymore. Do you have five minutes to spare?"

Haley looked behind him and saw that there wasn't any new customers, having hit a slow pace for the moment. Her pulse speeding up double time as she found herself saying, "Ye—yes…but only for five minutes…" she said as she walked to the other side of the bar.

"Thank you…"

Nathan placed his hand on her lower back until she reached the stool. He pulled her stool out for her and smiled as she sat down and looked at him with those gorgeous rich brown eyes of hers.

"Okay…what's up?"

"Do you ever have a day off?" He asked seriously as he sat down on the stool.

"No. Never." Fergie answered for her as he zipped by to serve another customer.

Haley chuckled then answered for herself, "No. I don't. At least not since I took over for Brooke…"

He nodded, then slapped the bar. "Well then that changes today."

Haley's eyes widened at that, "What?! No I have too much to—"

"Gone on with the man Hales we got this." Skills said, making his presence known after obviously eavesdropping on their conversation. "You and Brooke are the hardest working women I ever been around. Y'all never have a break. So go on and live a little." Skills taunted, "I can handle the restaurant until you come back."

She looked at Skills then at Nathan. "Are you sure?"

Nathan then winked at Skills and then scolded her teasingly, "Don't look a gift horse in the mouth—let's go." He said with that charming smirk on his ridiculously handsome face.

"But—" she broke off as soon as his hand clasped hers. Before she knew it they were at the door.

"Don't bring her back either! She needs this!" Skills shouted.

"Call me when you guys need me!" She shouted back as they walked out. It was a short walk to his white Continental GT. "I can't believe you talked me into this." She mumbled as she got into the luxury car. "So where are we going?"

"It's a surprise…"

"A surprise huh?" she huffed as she buckled up, that age old butterfly fluttering in the pit of her stomach feeling returning. It felt like they haven't been separated from each other since high school with how quickly her body reacted to his presence.

"Yeah a surprise." He then looked at her and chuckled, "Would you relax?"

She let out a gush of air, trying hard to relax but arousal and nerves were a constant companion whenever she was around Nathan. Always had been. "I'm sorry—I'm trying to…it's just I'm not used to anybody taking me out of work like this."

"Look you need a break— according to everyone around you, you work entirely too hard. Even your crew thought so. Don't you think it's time for you to play a little?" he asked seriously as he started the car, then drove out of the parking lot.

She smirked as he drove away from Reverie and asked, "And it's your job to make sure I do that?"

He smiled at her and said suavely, "Yeah. It is. At least while I'm here."

Haley relaxed a little more, "Well can you at least tell me if I'd like it?"

"Yes…you will definitely enjoy this." Nathan said as he continued driving towards his destination. He smiled softly, looking at her sitting so primly—it made him want to rip the prim exterior to shreds and reveal the real woman he knew was still deep inside her. The woman that he knew years ago.

"You sure you can't tell me?"

"Nope…"

Twenty minutes later Haley found herself wishing that they'd hurry up and get to wherever they were headed. She peeked over at him controlling the car, the way his hands handled the wheel, his fingers gripping it slightly, his eyes completely focused on the road.

"I can see you staring…what's on your mind Hales?"

"Can you please tell me where we're headed?"

"No."

He grinned knowingly, "We're almost there Hales…"

"Where exactly are we going Nathan?"

"It's still a surprise."

"I can't stand surprises." She said mulishly, frowning a little. Even though a smile was begging to make an appearance.

Chuckling mirthfully he shook his head saying, "I seem to remember that you used to love surprises. Did you change that much in fifteen years?"

"Okay you got me! I do still love surprises _but_ I am much more impatient with finding out what is in store for me so can you just tell me?" she asked with a small whine.

"There's My Girl…" he said proudly.

That phrase brought back a slew of memories. Of her failing to shoot a basket despite his help, the way his arms enfolded her whenever he kissed her, the way he'd brush her hair out of her face whenever he got that tender look in his eyes…

"I hadn't heard that in a long time…" she admitted sadly.

"Hopefully you will hear it a lot more often. That is if you'll let me…"

"Why wouldn't I let you?" she asked curiously, peering at him with puzzled eyes.

"We're here!" he announced suddenly, driving carefully until he found a parking space.

"Megazone? You brought me to Megazone?" she asked after he opened the door for her.

Megazone is a theme park off of New Point Harbor, it has rides, balloon artists, face painters, jump houses, water guns, go carts, Ferris wheel, etc.

"Our first date as adults. What better way to spend our time together than to be childish for a few hours? Leave the adult world behind for a little while."

"Okay that's actually pretty perfect right now…" she said with a little laugh. It's been a while since she had any real childish fun, the kind of fun her and the Scott brothers used to have all the time growing up.

"Alright let's go…" he said as he slung an arm over her shoulder before walking towards admission.

Their first stop was to get their face painted. Haley got a pretty colorful butterfly painted around her eyes. "You should get yours painted too! I can't be the only one walking around with paint on my face."

Nathan laughed then said, "Okay, okay whatever my girl wants."

Nathan sat down and said, "Alright…can you make something tribal?"

"Sure can…" the redhead gypsy woman said as she brought out the black paint.

Haley smiled after they walked away from the stand and said, "Yours looks awesome…"

"And you look beautiful…"

"Thank you…ooh look!" she exclaimed as they happened across a game called Basketball Shott. "Y'know movies make these seem so romantic, but in reality, you're going to lose $50 trying to win a giant stuffed penguin smoking a joint." Haley joked getting in line.

"You want one don't you?" He asked humorously.

Haley chuckled, "You got me. I really, really do!"

Once it was Nathan's turn, he began sinking shot after shot until he was able to get her a prize. "Which do you want?"

"I want the huge Flappy Elephant!" she said giddily, loving the gray stuffed animal at first sight.

Nathan smirked at her then announced, "You heard the lady…"

The gentleman handed him the plushy elephant and he in turn gave it to her and she accepted it with a bright smile on her face.

"I really missed hanging out with you Haley…I missed being close to you…I missed a lot of things." he said as they walked along.

She smiled genuinely and admitted, "I have too…"

"Let's go on the Ferris wheel…" Nathan said, looking incredibly handsome and childlike.

Haley shrugged, "Sure! Let's do it!" she said as he grabbed her hand in his and walked to the giant wheel.

Once secured in the ride Nathan looked at her and asked, "Why did we stop hanging out anyway? I mean you kept in contact with Luke…you could've shown me the same courtesy you know…"

Haley sighed, "I know I could have…I don't know why but I always thought that you were waay out of my league. It didn't help when my father lost his job and suddenly I was on the wrong side of the tracks…"

"Did I make you feel that way?"

Haley looked at him and said, "Never. You and Lucas never treated me any differently—"

"Then why did you shut me out? I was crazy about you Hales—"

"You remember our classmate Renee Richardson?"

"Yeah…what does she have to do with what we're talking about?"

"Everything…"

Nathan waited for her to elaborate more and after a lengthy pause she finally found the strength to continue. "Renee used to bully me. She called me names, she was spiteful and a complete bitch towards me…anyway when she found out that I was _in the poor house_—her words not mine, she said that you wouldn't look twice at me now that the money was gone, that the way was clear for her. And since I couldn't stay in our private school it was easier to say goodbye and allow you to be with someone else—"

"I didn't want anyone else Haley! I wanted you. I always wanted you…"

"Really?"

"Yes! I carried a torch for you ever since we stopped talking. My heart was and still is completely yours Haley…"

"Really?"

"Is that the only phrase you're going to say?" Nathan asked with a half crooked smile.

Haley laughed and shook her head, "I'm sorry I just can't believe that someone like you could still want someone like me…"

He turned her chin to face him so that she could look in his fierce blue eyes and suddenly she felt like melting down to the floor from the intensity of it. "Why wouldn't I want you? You're incredibly smart, talented, beautiful and have the most amazing heart I've ever known. Haley we may have been apart for a long time but what we shared is still between you and me and I'll prove it to you…"

When he kissed her it was full of passion that ignited a long hidden desire within her. She clung to him, unable to do anything else as his mouth moved over hers suavely, sampling her lips for the first time in many years. Haley melted like hot butter for him, having missed this feeling.

When they parted he pressed his forehead against hers and softly said, "I want us to be together Haley…always and forever remember?"

"Nathan…is it possible for us to pick up where we left off? We're not exactly idealistic kids anymore, you know."

"You're right we're not…but we can still grow together Hales…but only if you want to…"

Haley looked at him and said, "How would we be able to work? We both have hectic schedules—"

"No. People make time for who they want to make time for. People text, call and reply to people they want to talk to. Never believe anyone who says they're too busy. If they wanted to be around you, they would. And I assure you that I will make all the time in the world for you. So what do you say? Do you want to try again?"

She released a deep sigh then smiled at him, "Yes…I really want to try again."

Nathan grinned then kissed her again the rush she was feeling had nothing at all to do with being 550 ft in the air.


	15. Chapter Eleven: Can't take the heat

I didn't post last week because I was busy planning my son's sixth birthday party and I couldn't post yesterday because it was my mom's birthday and it was a very hard day since we went to visit her at her grave site. Life getting in the way per usual.

As a warning I am inserting Peyton in this story but she isn't going to be a problem. She's just an employee. I got the dessert recipe from Jo cooks. This is a very long chapter but I hope you enjoy it regardless…

* * *

Chapter Eleven

* * *

The construction of Luxuriont Paris was going incredibly well but Lucas had been right about her being needed to see about the building of her restaurant and adjust some important things like where the bar would be placed, how wide the food pantry should be, since the crew had a few misunderstandings but she was called in to straighten things out and got things back on track.

"I like those…" Brooke said as they looked over different lighting options for the restaurant together in their temporary office near the construction site.

Lucas nodded, studying the details of the items before him. "Those are nice…"

"Aren't they a little on the expensive side?" she asked, looking at him.

"Brooke you can do whatever you want you have carte blanche. Go crazy." Lucas said encouragingly.

"If you're sure…okay. I want that one…" she said as she pointed out the design she fell for.

"That's too expensive." He deadpanned with a complete straight face.

Her eyes widened and snapped, "But you just said—"

Lucas laughed and began hugging her through her attempts to flee and said, "I was just kidding around with you! You can have whatever you want. If you want the golden tube pendant lights then that's what we will go with." He said with a wink. "Excellent choice by the way…"

"Ha ha…you're _so_ funny. You're going to stop playing with me."

"Am I?" he asked before kissing her neck.

"Stop it! Now's not the time!" She chastised, moving reluctantly away from his teasing kisses that felt oh-so-good. "We need to focus on this project. Besides Peyton could come back at any moment…"

Peyton Sawyer, who had stepped out of the office for an important phone call, is the interior decorator he had hired on a week ago due to Jake firing their last interior decorator for drinking on the job multiple times. She had great references and her work was truly breathtaking. Aside from that she was a real artist, her murals were truly outstanding. Brooke had taken a liking to her the first time she met her, never mind her talent.

"Bubble buster." Lucas released her then with obvious displeasure. "Alright…fine—you're right. I'm focused…my head is in the game…" he said as he casually sat down in one of the chairs at the table. "But I admit that my head would rather be in between your—"

Peyton walked in with an apologetic smile and said, "Sorry about that. Where were we?"

"We decided on the light fixtures. So now we're on tiles…" Brooke answered as she moved further away from Lucas.

"Oh right...thank you. As I was saying I like the idea of a contemporary style…maybe some earthy and metallic tones for the restaurant…swanky but could be a relaxed atmosphere as well…"

Brooke nodded, "I love that idea…"

"I like it too."

"Okay next time we meet I will get some paint samples and different materials to show you and see which feels right for you." Peyton said with a professional smile as she shook both of their hands. "How does October 18th sound?"

"Actually can we make it for the 22nd? I have to go back to Illinois by the 18th to support my family as they compete in a basketball tournament for charity." Brooke explained as they began walking her to the door.

Peyton nodded her understanding saying, "That's no problem. We can definitely make that arrangement happen. See you then."

"See you then…" Brooke echoed as the curly haired blonde walked out the opened door.

"We should get going…" Lucas said as he opened the door for her. He followed behind her after locking up and made the short walk to the car. Jacque had already opened the door for her to enter the car so he got in shortly after. As he buckled up he said, "I have a little surprise for you…"

Brooke remembered the last time they left work and went discovering so she was a little excited to hear him say that.

After a lengthy ride they finally arrived at their destination: Rue d'Aligre et, Place d'Aligre…a lively market with an indoor section for cheese and meat.

"What are we doing here?" Brooke asked as they exited the car. Lucas laced his fingers in hers as they walked by the outdoor vendors for vegetables and fruit.

Lucas laced his fingers with hers as they walked by the outdoor vendors for vegetables and fruits. "Shopping." He supplied, going to where the carts were.

"Shopping? For what?" she asked as they entered the market.

Lucas looked at her and answered, "Anything your heart desires. Look I know that you miss Reverie and I know that you missed cooking…so I told Mathis to take the night off so you and I could create some dishes together for dinner tonight."

She nodded, "So we're shopping for ingredients?"

"Yes…" he said with a small smile. "So do you have any dishes in mind that you want to whip up?" he asked as he grabbed a cart for her and himself.

Brooke grinned, her heart warming at his thoughtfulness, as well as being completely happy with his idea. "I _have_ had a taste for spaghetti…"

"Okay what do we need?"

"Some of the ingredients we have in the kitchen already…all we need is some savory sausage, ground beef, sweet onions, green peppers, celery and mushrooms…"

"And dessert? I vote for you being completely naked with chocolates and berries again—"

Brooke struggled to keep her laughter in as she nudged him then said, "Quit it. Besides that'll mean I'm a one trick pony and that is one thing that I, Brooke Davis, am not." She then walked alongside him and said, "I will tell you what the dessert is when it's time to make it."

Lucas and Brooke spent majority of the time trying out samples of sausages and cheeses as well as picking up what they needed and putting them in the cart.

"What about this?" he asked as he held up a can of whipped cream, waggling his eyebrows.

"You're incorrigible." Brooke said humorously, taking the can from him and pointing it at him before putting it in the cart as well. "Any other toppings you want? Cherries? Strawberries—"

A shudder ran through her, feeling his breath on her neck as his low, throaty whispery voice said, "No. Just you."

Brooke bit her lip then shook her head, "Now is not the place…"

"You're absolutely right…now isn't the place…" he said just as he cupped her ass in a quick squeeze which caused her to squeal. "But a little teasing doesn't hurt."

"Would you stop being such a pervert—we're supposed to be shopping here!" she chastised full of mirth, slapping his chest playfully.

Lucas knew she didn't mean it and kissed her hair before chuckling, "You know I can't control myself around you."

"That's what she said…" she joked with a smile.

"I wish that _you_ _would_ say that." He said with a chuckle.

Brooke smirked mischievously and replied, "Sometimes wishes come true…" She then winked and added flirtatiously, "it could just happen tonight…"

He leaned over and groaned huskily in her ear, "Tease…" he then looked in their cart and asked, "Is this everything?"

"We need a few more things…"

After their excursion Jacque drove them back home with their bounty. Jacque, Lucas and Brooke carried the groceries to the empty kitchen.

"Lucas you unpack the bags while I start boiling the water." She said as she began filling up the pot with water.

Lucas did as he was asked and unloaded the bags neatly while Brooke put the pot on the stove. As she turned on the heat, Lucas moved behind her and kissed her ear, his hands settling on her waist.

A smile spread across her face as she asked, "You remember the last time?"

"Yes…" he said kissing along her neck. "We were making dessert…you smeared caramel frosting on your luscious—"

"And chef Mathis walked in…" she reminds, pouring oil and a small amount of salt into the water. She then poured the olive oil in the skillet and turned on the eye.

Lucas stopped kissing her neck to chuckle, "I have never been so angry and embarrassed…_in—my—life_." They shared a laugh at the memory before he continued on, "I was in between shielding you from his eyes and wanting to throttle him for interrupting us."

"Nuh-uh!" she said laughingly, walking away from him and the stove.

He followed after her, heading to the pantry. "It's true. I really did want to punch him in the gut for that."

Brooke shook her head, still laughing as she stepped up on the stool, gathering the ingredients she needed from the pantry. "It wasn't his fault Luke. We shouldn't have been messing around in the first place—especially in the kitchen—his kitchen."

"Don't you mean _my_ kitchen? And excuse me but wasn't it _you_ that was being extra flirty that day? Teasing me by bending over the way you were—the way your ass looked in that skirt…"

Brooke carried the spices and noodles to the countertop then shrugged, "Okay guilty as charged…I _was_ teasing you on purpose. But in my defense it's been a really long time since I had gotten laid and my body acted of it's own volition."

"Best defense I ever heard." He said as he put the bowls and chop board on the island.

Brooke smiled as she stood next to Lucas, watching him chopping the vegetables deftly, impressing her greatly. "You know, watching you chopping those vegetables is _seriously_ doing something for me."

"Yeah?" he asked with a cocky smirk, continuing dicing the celery.

Brooke waited until he was finished dicing the stalk then leaned in, her mouth near his ear and said softly, "Oh yeah…it's _definitely_ _hot._"

Lucas chuckled darkly, "Pretty girl you're asking for it and if you're not careful you just might get it…"

"Maybe I don't want to be careful? Maybe I do want it…"

Lucas let out a groaning laugh saying, "And you tell _me _to focus…"

Brooke chuckled and grabbed the bowl of vegetables to take to the heated olive oil, "Finally you get the message."

"Did I?" he whispered in her ear, giving the sensitive flesh a quick suckle before biting gently on her lobe. She shivered as his long fingers dug into the soft creamy skin of her waist, bringing her into his growing erection.

"God that feels good…mm wait—we have to wait…" she exhaled then said, "Lucas it was _your _idea that we cook together so let's finish up before getting carried away. Alright?"

"You're no fun…" he grumbled as he released her, walking away to sit on the stool.

Brooke scoffed, "I'm plenty of fun which is why you want to play with me."

"Okay you're right…I just like being affectionate with you and I love playing around with you. I just wanted you to enjoy today. Do something special for you. And since cooking is essential to who you are I figured we should do it together. I did not count on how tempting it would be to flirt with you as well as having the desire to ravish you on one of these flat surfaces."

"Ravish?" she asked humorously as she stirred and seasoned the vegetables with sea salt and black pepper.

"Yeah, you know…having my wicked way with you." Lucas said with a smirk, giving her a hot stare.

"Who says I won't be the one to do the ravishing? I mean you're an incredibly sexy man Lucas Scott…do you know how hard it is to remain in control when all I want to do is let everything burn just so I could give in to you? But I won't do that because I literally can't let anything burn. It's an unwritten rule to myself."

"You never let anything burn? At all?" he asked curiously, cocking his head slightly to the side.

She shrugged, "I wasn't _always_ perfect at cooking—hell I'm still not perfect…I did _once_ and almost burned down my mom's kitchen—had to use an extinguisher and everything."

Lucas was stunned at that revelation and said, "Wow."

"Yeah…we don't speak of it. That was a bad experience for everyone involved." She said with a slight shudder and a light laugh.

"What on Earth were you cooking?"

Brooke chuckled then answered, "It was the simplest thing to cook—a beginners dish: Rice. You see my mom had asked me to cook the rice after she had cooked the hard stuff which was the pot roast, carrots and potatoes and had made crescent rolls…but in my defense I was just thirteen. All I had cooked up until then was Easy-bake oven cakes and brownies."

"Anyway my friend Gigi called and we got to talking about boys and what bands we were going to see—" she then shrugged nonchalantly, "—just a lot of unimportant junk that seemed important at the time. Next thing I knew the pot was smoking and had caught fire. My mom had to carry Sam out because she was asthmatic at the time. Dad saved the day and extinguished the fire which got in the roast, carrots and potatoes…we had to air out the house and Mom made him ordered pizza then that was that. Which is why I'm so big on focusing on what is going on with my food." She said as she

"Oh…well I'm sorry for being a distraction—"

Brooke rolled her eyes then sighed, "No…I mean don't get me wrong I really do like that you are affectionate and playful with me but when cooking I have to focus."

Lucas nodded, "Alright…no more distractions. For either of us."

"Okay. Good…" Brooke then began making the sauce, starting with two tablespoons of olive oil, minced one large sweet onion, crushed five cloves garlic, poured one and a half cup of chicken broth, added a twenty-eight ounce can of crushed tomatoes, with a fifteen ounce of can tomato sauce, six ounces of can tomato paste, one tablespoon white sugar, one tablespoon fennel seed, one tablespoon ground oregano, added a half teaspoon salt, a fourth teaspoon of ground black pepper, with a half cup chopped fresh basil, a fourth cup of chopped fresh parsley.

"Simmering a spaghetti sauce for a long time allows it to develop a lot of flavor. This recipe calls for 1-4 hours of simmering. If you don't feel comfortable leaving it on the stove, simply transfer it all to a slow cooker and let it do all the simmering. Place it on high for 4-5 hours and you'll have a well developed spaghetti sauce…you know in case you ever wanted to make your own sauce."

Lucas watched her work and for once just watched her with tenderness filling his heart, "Good to know." He said softly then cleared his throat and asked, "So are we putting it in the slow cooker?"

Brooke smiled and said, "Yes…we are."

Brooke and Lucas worked together fluidly, him draining the noodles while she seasoned and cooked the hamburger and diced sausage. After thoroughly cooking the meat, Brooke drained the sausage and hamburger then added it in the sauce and allowed the sauce to continue to simmer.

"Okay now for the dessert…it's a pudding dessert called Sex In A Pan."

Lucas chortled then asked, "Sex In A Pan? You've got to be pulling my leg—"

"I'm not!" Brooke exclaimed with a little laugh, "Honestly I think it's called sex in a pan because it has six layers and from six layers in a pan it had been dubbed Sex In A Pan. The bottom layer is the crust made with pecans, flour and butter. The next layer is a layer of cream cheese sweetened with powdered sugar and made fluffier with whipped cream. Then there's a layer of chocolate pudding, then another layer of vanilla pudding and top it off with whipping cream and then lastly you sprinkle it with chocolate."

"Sounds decadent…like sex." His voice grew rougher at the last part.

Brooke's body felt flushed at the sound and the images his words caused but somehow remained focused as she said, "Exactly…so let's get started huh."

"Whatever you say…"

"Okay for the crust we need 1 cup pecans chopped, 3 tbsp of granulated sugar, ½ cup unsalted butter—melted, 1 cup all-purpose flour." She muttered as she gathered the items she needed from the pantry.

"What do you want me to do?" he asked as he watched her get into his second favorite mode: focused passion.

"Well gorgeous you can get the butter, milk and cream cheese out of the fridge…and then preheat the oven to 350 F degrees."

She sprayed the 9x13 inch baking dish with cooking spray.

Brooke then walked to the mixer and mixed all the crust ingredients together and poured the mixture into the prepared baking dish. She then slid it in the oven and baked it for close to 20 minutes.

"Have you ever made pudding?"

Lucas had to think back to his childhood then answered, "Sure once—"

"Okay just follow the instructions only…use 2 cups of milk instead of the 3 cups on the package instructions to get a firmer pudding."

Lucas prepared the vanilla and chocolate puddings as per the instructions on the package.

After washing out the mixer she added the cream cheese, powdered sugar and the cup of whipped cream. She mixed them together until light and fluffy.

"Lucas take the pan out of the oven for me please." She said as she continued mixing.

He placed the pan on the island and let the crust cool. Brooke spread the cream cheese mixture over the crust evenly. She then spread the vanilla pudding over the cream cheese layer, then the chocolate pudding, and finally the whipped cream as the last layer. Brooke then garnished the dessert with shaved chocolate.

"Alright…we will refrigerate that for a couple hours until it sets before serving."

"You make cooking more enjoyable than it already is for me. I had a lot of fun." Brooke said with a grin as they cleared off the island and put back all the ingredients they used.

Lucas halted her, his hand on her wrist. "Me too…" he said as he brushed her hair away from her face, the combination of her dazzling smile and warm hazel eyes making time seem as if it was staying still. "Damn you're beautiful…"

Brooke liked the way he said that, so earnest and passionate. She bit her lip unconsciously as her eyes flicked to his, the urge to kiss him overwhelming after all the teasing they had endured. She found herself brushing her lips against his in a soft, brief tender kiss that turned into a scorching kiss that lasted longer than either meant to. His hands smoothed over her waist and back up to her back while his tongue explored every bit of her mouth.

"We…should stop while we're ahead." Lucas said breathlessly, his eyes closed, focusing on the lingering feel of her in his arms.

Brooke nodded shakily, desire flowing freely within her. "Yeah we should. You're right…"

"Sometimes I hate being right." Brooke laughed from what he said as well as the attempt of keeping her in his arms while she barely fought to get away. "Where are you going?" he asked jokingly, holding her closely.

"I thought we agreed that we should stop—" she moaned as his lips found her jawline.

Lucas smiled against her skin just before saying, "Yeah but I was lying through my teeth…I want you so much that I don't care who sees us."

He then began unbuttoning her light blue blouse, untucking it so he could finish removing it. Brooke shuddered from his touch as his fingers brushed the softness of her bared stomach, his lips still working magic on the hot spot of her neck.

"Lucas…we shouldn't do this here…" she moaned as his lips suckled her bare shoulder.

"Why not?" he questioned briefly, kissing along her shoulder.

"Oh God…it's—it's not sanitary for one…and t-two anyone c-could walk in!" she stammered her answer with a hiss as he bent down to his knee and bunched her mid-length black skirt up to her thighs, his heated fingers caressing her soft skin until he reached her panties. "Oh my—Lucas wait—anyone can walk in—"

"_Je t'ai dit que je m'en fous_." He said huskily as he slowly dragged her panties down her thighs until the black lace pooled around her Michael Kors leather pumps. (I told you that I don't care.) "I want you right here…right now…" he then made his point perfectly clear by lifting her onto the countertop and kissing her.

Brooke's protests died on her lips the moment his lips met hers. She then broke the kiss and said, "We can disinfect the kitchen after we're done!"

Lucas grinned as he unhooked her red as sin bra, "My thoughts exactly!"

Her eyes fluttered close when he kissed her, not as hungrily as she expected but tender and just as passionate. She melted into him and moaned softly as his lips languidly kissed the valley of her breasts, followed up by his tongue trailing along the curve of her breast to her nipple. Brooke gasped and groaned as he suckled her in his mouth, rolling the nub with his tongue.

Then he was gone. Brooke opened her eyes as soon as his presence left her.

"What are you doing?" she asked as she saw him walking with the used bowls of puddings in his hands.

"Having my dessert early…" he said as he swiped his finger around the bowl to gather up some vanilla pudding. He then brought it to her lips.

Brooke then wrapped her lips around his finger and suckled the sweet treat off of his finger with promise, meeting his eyes with intent.

"You're not playing fair…" he hissed as the intoxicating wet heat of her mouth around his finger had a direct line to his very eager erection that was getting stiffer by the second.

"I'm not?" she asked as she took another finger into her mouth in a sensual draw.

Lucas withdrew his hand from her and did a little teasing of his own, taking her hand and dipping it into the chocolate pudding and repeated her actions towards him. Brooke shuddered as his tongue traced each side of her finger then brought it back into his mouth. He released her with a slight smile, "Very tasty…although I'm not entirely sure if it's because of the pudding or if it's all you."

Lucas loved that her eyes were dilated from her desire for him and that it echoed his own for her. He kissed her while spreading her legs, his fingers marginally gripping her thighs in the process. Lucas then removed his tie and tied it over her eyes, effectively blinding her then ordered, "Don't you dare take that off unless I remove it for you—"

"Lucas I'm not into BDSM."

"This isn't that I promise. I just want to surprise you." He then kissed her pouty lips then added, "Don't move from this spot ok?"

Brooke remained still, her nerves were on alert which in turn helped her arousal. She bit her lip and waited patiently then frowned when she heard a chair scrapping along the floor.

Lucas had managed to lock the door to the kitchen then spotted a foot stool. He picked it up and positioned it to where he would be eye level with her moistening folds. Lucas had then grabbed the can of whipped cream they had purchased earlier and sprayed the area he planned on spending leisured time on.

"That's kinda cold!" she squealed as he sprayed her lower regions.

Lucas then sat down on the stool and found that it wasn't close enough so he brought the stool closer, dragging it along the floor one more time. While standing Lucas nuzzled, kissed, nibbled, licked, and suckled in the outlying areas—her mouth, her breasts, her stomach, her inner thighs, her mons—gradually closing in on his ultimate target.

He then spread her thighs a little more and caressed her pubic bone in a caress that set fire to her veins. He then traced that same spot with his lips in tender kisses. He drew back slightly only to sit on the stool and lick his lips then he began to feast, making Brooke gasp in surprise and then let out a melting moan immediately afterwards as his mouth licked, sucked and nibbled off every bit of cream from her orifices.

Brooke's eyes fluttered closed as he concentrated on her vulva and clit with long soft licks that drove her absolutely crazy, varying with a soft suckle on her clit every now and then. Brooke gripped his hair as he continued on, his fingers joining in on the action, thrusting in nice and slow as if he had all the time in the world all the while building her up to the point of madness.

"Lucas…you're killing me here! Oh God, Lucas…" she moaned as he located her G-spot unerringly while simultaneously circling his tongue on her engorged clit, effectively making her toes curl in response. "Ahh my God yessss…right there!"

"More of this…" he asked as he continued to work her G-spot. "or more of _this_?" he asked as he stopped his fingers from moving and circled his tongue on her quivering nub.

Brooke ripped his tie from her eyes and glared at him, "Why'd you stop?!"

"Answer the question Brooke…" he said tauntingly, stopping all activity.

"Okay fine! I love both!" Seemingly satisfied with her answer Lucas began stroking her again. "Both...was _really_ working for me!" she cried out in answer when he suckled her gently. "And that too!"

Lucas grinned and toyed with her inner ridge, before taking her clitoris back between his lips , tonguing the hardened pearl leisurely.

Brooke couldn't keep still, the pleasure he was giving her making her hips churn to follow his every touch and kiss. Before she knew what happened she was blinded by the immensely powerful orgasm that detonated within her, leaving her body quaking in its wake.

"I love making you do that…" Lucas said before giving her a small kiss on her nether lips then began making his way to her awaiting lips.

Brooke moaned and kissed him back passionately, tasting her essence as well as the whipped cream. "I love when you make me do that."

Brooke then unbuttoned his shirt, his jacket having been discarded when they began cooking due to the heat. She revealed his tanned skin with every button until she was finally able to see her favorite sight at the moment. She smoothed her hands over his muscles, loving every ridge she felt along her journey to his belt buckle.

"I assume that you have a condom right?"

Lucas dug in his pocket and retrieved the small packet, "I'm always prepared."

Brooke looked at the very nice tent he was sporting just for her and smirked, "That you are…so are you going to put that thing into good use or are you just going to keep staring at me?"

"Although I _could_ stare at you all day but we are definitely putting this to good use." He said with amusement.

"Well then drop the pants and put it on for me…I want this in me so _baaadly._" She practically purred, her fingertips toying with the bulge in his pants.

Lucas set the condom beside her and did as she requested, he dropped his pants and boxers until they pooled around his feet. He then carefully slipping the condom on his member and looked her in her eyes as he brought her to him then inserted himself inside her.

Brooke moaned as he slid inside, filling her to capacity, all the while holding her close to him in a full embrace, giving it an emotional edge as well as a physical one. Lucas withdrew almost fully and then pressed in again, repeating that blissful feeling until he was ready to set a pace.

Brooke wrapped both of her legs around his waist with the help of the counter beneath her and clung to him as he moved inside her, the delicious ecstasy was just as intoxicating as it was overwhelming, the way his cock thrust inside her made her want to meld further into him.

"Oooh…I love the way you fill me up—God you feel so good…" she practically purred as he continued to drive her absolutely crazy, her hands sifting through his hair as he suckled her neck. "Don't stop!"

"I won't…not until I feel you cum on my cock."

Brooke bit her lip as she grinded with him, unable to sit still. "Put your mouth on my breasts and suck on my nipples then you'll have your wish!" she moaned in a way that would make a porn star proud.

Lucas wasted little time, moving his mouth lower to capture her sweet taut nipple and drawing it in with mild suction that had her crying out his name and arching into him. He groaned feeling her walls clasp him tightly in response, delighting him immensely which in turn made him speed up a little more.

"Shit…you feel so amazing wrapped around my cock…gripping me so tight…ahh I don't ever want to leave…" he groaned before moving to the other breast.

"I don't want you to leave either!" she moaned, her hands caressing his heated skin, enjoying the feel of his rippling back. Brooke suckled his neck, feeling her climax creeping ever closer. "God I don't want you to stop fucking me—" she said breathily.

"I am not fucking you—I'm _making love _to you." He said just before taking her lips in a lengthy kiss that had her feeling incredibly rapturous, her body on overload due to his skillful thrusting, his tongue exploring her mouth with dexterity.

"Luuuuke…I'm coming! Ah, God I'm coming!" she gasped as she felt the beginning quakes of her orgasm.

Lucas groaned as he felt that blissful familiar feeling of her gripping him rhythmically. Brooke kissed him as she rode out the waves of her climax, needing to taste his lips as she experienced the zenith of pleasure.

Lucas groaned long and deep as his own orgasm overtook him in a consuming eruption that made his legs feel weakened from it. Their kiss turned from hunger to gentle, soothing perfectly affectionate kisses. He let out a breath, resting his forehead against hers and said, "That should go down in the history books…"

"I agree…" she sighed, as she stroked his cheek affectionately. "That whole experience felt like the A-bomb detonated."

Lucas laughed, "You're very good for my ego, you know."

"This may be the sex talking but right now I really want to know…"

Lucas looked at her with a slight worried expression. "What do you want to know Pretty girl?"

Brooke couldn't believe that she was going to ask this due to the possibility of her being vulnerable but the question wouldn't leave her alone. "I told myself not to ask…"

"What is it Brooke?" he asked as he reluctantly removed himself from her delicious welcoming heat.

"What are we doing? Are we just having fun? Or—"

Lucas kissed her quickly then asked, "What do you want?"

"Why did you bounce the ball back in my court like that?!" she whined laughingly.

"Because I want you to be sure of what you want. Whatever happens with us is ultimately up to you. I told you that I want you in every aspect and I mean it…" he then laced his fingers with hers and asked, "Whatever you want I will want too."

Brooke sighed then said, "I think I want…" she then hesitated, wondering if what she said next is really what she wanted.

"You want…?" he repeated questioningly, seeing the war behind her beautiful eyes.

"I don't know what I want." She admitted, "Sometimes I feel like labels confuses things but then there are times like now where I want to be more than this…"

He exhaled then tucked her hair behind her ear. "I like whatever label that makes you my girlfriend. I want whatever is happening between us to grow healthily. Brooke…being around you everyday—I thought I had it bad before…and I want to be free to express that. And I know that you feel the same way about me otherwise you wouldn't have brought all of this up."

Brooke exhaled and despite all of her cautious nature she found herself saying, "You're right, I do. But to be honest I don't want to read too much into anything—"

Lucas hands framed her face and said, "You're not. This means we're on the same page for once. We both want more…"

"I also don't want to be a hypocrite…"

"Not to pressure you but do you want to be with me or not? And what I mean is: out in the open for the world to see and us not giving a damn about it."

Brooke was about to answer when a knock interrupted her. "_Why is the kitchen door locked?"_ someone asked outside the door. "_Avez-vous une clé?" _(Do you have a key?)

"Shit!" Brooke hissed as she hopped down from the countertop. She hurried and pulled down her bunched skirt and searched for her bra and blouse.

Lucas was busy pulling up his own clothes, buttoning his shirt haphazardly. Before either could get fully dressed the key turned and in walked…

"Mother?!" Lucas asked in disbelief, his entire face gone completely red having been almost caught with his pants down by his mom.

His mother—_his_ _mother_—looked at them with an arched brow at the display before her. Brooke wanted to shrink and die at the thought. Here she was with a barely buttoned blouse, her underwear near the countertop and was very visible with the woman's son just as unkempt as she was.

"Aren't you going to introduce me to…this young woman?"

Lucas sighed and said, "Mom I would like you to meet Brooke Davis my…" he paused, suddenly unsure as to how to introduce her.

"Girlfriend." Brooke said with an embarrassed smile. "Head Chef and co-owner of my restaurant Reverie."

"Karen Scott. His mother. Formally Roe…the oldest daughter of senator and oil tycoon, Oliver Roe." She then looked at her with assessing dark eyes and asked, "Who's the other owner?"

Brooke looked at Lucas then back to his mother feeling very intimidated, and judged especially due to her appearance. "L-Lucas—"

Sensing Brooke's discomfort Lucas cleared his throat and asked, "What are you doing here mom?"

"Well I missed my grandsons so I hopped on a plane. I saw them in the playroom with Sam and promised them that I would bake them some of my famous peanut butter cookies only to find the kitchen locked with you two doing…each other inside! Shame on you for doing…this here where the kids could walk in! And what kind of business relationship do you two expect to have if you two are getting it on—"

Brooke flushed with embarrassment at her words.

"Okay that's enough!" He exclaimed, his anger palpable. Lucas had never raised his at his mother before and he honestly never thought he would have to. He turned to Brooke and asked, "Brooke can I talk to my mother alone? Please?"

"Um, sure just let me turn off the sauce and I'll be out of your way…" Brooke said before walking to the sink to thoroughly wash her hands. She dried them and went to stir the pot before turning it off and walked out of the room without another word.

"You were out of line—"

"What are you doing Lucas? Nathan told me about this new venture you were supposedly going into and I couldn't believe my ears! Did you really bail out a failing restaurant much less go into business with the woman who owned it?!"

"Brooke is a brilliant woman and a very talented chef—"

Karen gave him a look then asked, "If she's so brilliant then why did her business almost tank?!"

"Because she trusted her financial advisor and business partner who robbed her of thousands of dollars! It wasn't her fault."

Karen shook her head, "How do you know for sure? How do you know that she didn't take the money for herself—"

"You don't know her. She would never do that to her staff which includes Haley. Our Haley."

"Haley James?"

"Yes, Haley! Haley, who introduced me to Brooke in desperation. They needed my help and I helped them and in return I have the chance to enhance my hotels which I didn't hesitate to take! And I really don't appreciate that you disrespected my girlfriend the way you did. She didn't deserve that."

Karen exhaled as she rolled her eyes, "She disrespected herself by having sex with you in this kitchen—"

"That was my fault! _I_ seduced _her_! She wanted to go upstairs but I…she's a beautiful woman and one thing led to another."

Karen sighed exasperatedly then asked, "Okay…how long has this been going on Luke?"

"Long enough to know how I feel about her…and we just agreed to make it official—" Lucas then chuckled ironically then added, "—that is until _you_ pulled the monster-in-law act of hell out on her!"

Her brows drew together at the terminology. "Monster-in-law? Are you intending on marrying her?"

Lucas rolled his eyes, "That's the last thing you should worry about considering that you may have ruined all chances of me being with her."

"I just don't want you to be used again…"

Lucas exhaled, "Contrary to what you may think mother I know what I'm doing. You don't have to worry about me."

"Wait until it's Jamie or Logan that gets into situations that you get yourself in…"

-x-

Brooke stood in the middle of her room looking down at Haley's text message and sighed. It was a perfect picture of Chicken Bulgogi labeled: _Korean Friday's officially a success!_ Sent at 7:10 am which meant that Haley had sent this at midnight in Illinois. She dialed Haley, knowing that it was around five in the morning there but not caring about the time difference. Brooke exhaled and waited patiently until she reached the answering machine.

Brooke began to pace, taking her left hand through her hair in agitation as she began her rant, "Haley…hi…um remember when you told me that I couldn't go through life expecting bad things to happen…and that I should step out on faith and forget all the reasons why it will not work out and believe the one reason why it will? It's kind of hard to believe all of that when his mother basically thinks I'm an opportunistic whore who's out to use her son. And that I am this penniless chef that ran her restaurant in the ground and that Lucas—the pure hearted person he is—had to step in and that's when I sank my claws into him…sure I overheard fifty percent of that and came up with the remaining fifty percent but you know what I mean…how are we supposed to work if things keep piling up against us?" she then sighed, "We had just made the decision to be together—_technically_—when his snobby judge Judy of a mother showed up…I don't know…call me when you get the chance okay. You know how I hate having one sided conversations. Okay bye…"

She ended the call then threw the phone on the bed. Brooke turned around as she heard the door open and there stood Lucas.

"Don't you knock?"

"I'm sorry for what my mom said to you. She was way out of line—" Brooke nodded in response which prompted him to ask, "Are you ok?"

"Oh, I'm fine. It's not everyday that I pretty much get called a whore to my face by my potential boyfriend's mother I must say that I am proud of the way you took up for me…"

Lucas sighed then asked, "You were listening in?"

"Call me crazy but I was curious about what you two would discuss. I should have minded my own business and came here the moment I walked out of that kitchen." She shook her head then added, "I never felt so…dirty before. I mean I have done a lot of things but _that_ was the first time that I was truly embarrassed!"

"It wasn't that bad—"

Brooke gave him a severe _Are you kidding me_ look then pointed out, "It wasn't that bad? _It wasn't that bad?!_ My bra was inches from her foot Lucas! And God only knows where my panties were located! When you look up 'bad' in the dictionary, _this is it!_"

Lucas pulled them out of his pocket with a sympathetically, "I grabbed them since they were next to my pants…" She snatched them from his hands and walked to the hamper. "Look I know you're upset—"

"Never and I do mean _never _in all of my twenty-nine years have I _ever _been talked to or better yet ever been talked about—like that."

"I'm sorry…it's all my fault. I should have listened to you—"

"Yes you should have." She said mulishly, even as Lucas stood behind her. He brought her into his arms only to be shrugged off. "Don't! I'm too pissed off to be touched right now."

He sighed then held her close while saying, "Well that's too bad because I love touching you and I know you love when I touch you and just because you're rightfully pissed at my mom won't change that."

Brooke exhaled and shook her head, "I knew we should have kept it simple—the moment I even entertained the thought of us being—_whatever_—and that's the moment I meet your…mother."

"Biting your tongue for little ol me?" Karen said just before strolling into the room.

* * *

To be continued...

* * *

I hope you guys liked the chapter because i worked really hard on it. See you next time loves!


	16. Chapter Twelve

Its been longer than I wanted since I last updated this and I'm sincerely sorry. I hope that you're still reading and rereading this. Hopefully you guys still enjoy this story. Stay safe and tay tuned.

* * *

Chapter Twelve

* * *

"Biting your tongue for little ol me?" Karen said just before strolling into the room.

Brooke exhaled and tried not to glare at the older woman. Instead she attempted to hold her tongue and sat down on the chaise nearest to her. "No…I was taught to respect my elders no matter how much of a bitch they can be." Lucas nudged her a little. She then smiled forcefully and asked, "Is there any particular reason why you're standing in my room?"

Karen didn't bat an eye. Instead she smiled and answered frostily, "I only came to inform you both that I will be extending my stay…"

Despite her shock and dismay, Brooke struggled to keep her face neutral as the news echoed in her head. _Extending her stay…she's extending her stay. No doubt to torture me…question is: Do I fall for it or do I make a run for it? _she thought as she looked at the woman standing before them in her territory looking incredibly smug. There was no way she would be able to stay under the same roof as this woman. Instead of voicing her immense disapproval she remained silent, her posture rigid. No matter how she personally felt it was not up to her whether she stayed or not and there was no way she would ask Lucas to evict his own mother from their family home.

All the while Lucas remained standing there, rubbing the back of his neck, feeling the tension in the room that was so thick that it could be cut with a knife. "How long will you be staying?" He asked, sensing that was the question that was running through his new girlfriend's mind.

"I don't know…maybe a few weeks." She answered with a saccharine smile that was fooling no one in the room. There was a pregnant pause before she added, "Or however long it takes to find out what this girl's really up—her _real_ agenda."

Lucas glared at her, "Mom—"

Brooke finally broke her silence after that little jab and said in the most polite way she could muster, "Okay that is your queue to leave!"

Karen smirked slightly in that superior way then looked at her son and said, "Lucas I want to discuss another matter with you later." She then looked at her with challenging eyes and added, "And I trust I will see you both at dinner." She then walked out of her room before either could give her an answer.

"There's no way that I will live under the same roof as her." Brooke said the instant she was sure that they were alone.

"Brooke—"

"I mean it Lucas! I'm moving out! I'll pay out the nose if need be—but there is no way that I can be under the same roof as that…woman." She gritted out as she walked to the closet and began dragging out her luggage.

Lucas rushed to her side and halted her motions while saying, "Baby stop, please."

"Why? Why should I stop Lucas?" she asked, her anger at the point of over boiling. "Why shouldn't I walk out of that door—"

"No you can't leave."

She shook her head, "I have to—"

"You can't." He closed his eyes briefly and exhaled then continued on to say, "Look I know that you're angry. My mother was way out of line—but you can't run from me because of—"

Brooke went back to dragging the luggage towards her bed. She then began snatching clothes from the dresser and putting them haphazardly in the suitcase. "I have to Lucas! If I stay here with her I would lose my mind—y'know the thing that you love most about me—would be completely gone if I remain here. I must protect my sanity and peace and in order to do that I must leave here as soon as possible—"

Lucas felt true panic after hearing her incredibly rushed words and the way she was packing up he then pleaded, "Baby—Brooke please try and stay…for the boys and Sam."

She paused and looked at him, "For the boys and Sam?"

"Okay—for me. Stay for me. Please." He said softly as he brought her into his arms. "A-and if she's too much for you then I will come with you. My boys and I will come with you and Sam and we'll stay wherever you want. "

She looked into his eyes, eyes that seemed to reach right into her soul and saw sincerity behind those blue irises. Despite that she found herself whispering, "Really?"

"Yes, really." He said meaningfully as he cupped her face in his gentle hands, his thumb stroking her cheekbone softly. "I mean every single word…"

She sighed then smirked playfully, "Way to work the heartstrings by mentioning Jamie and Logan…not to mention my little sister. You don't play fair at all do you?" she asked with a chuckling sigh.

"Brooke I don't want—I can't bear the thought of being apart from you. So if I have to use everything in my arsenal to get you to stay with me then I…will…use everything…I have…" Lucas said as he kissed her lips in pecking kisses. "…to convince you…to stay…"

She melted in his arms like warm chocolate as his drugging kisses made her forget everything, the barbs his mother cruelly threw in her direction, the anger that came with it—well most of it was gone in a puff of smoke. The rest of it however helped fuel her passion like gasoline to a raging fire.

Lucas hands automatically grasped her waist to pull her in closer as the kiss grew in intensity, he breathed her in, tasted her sighs of submission, savored her perfervid desire that turned his brain to mush and his body…hard as iron.

"We shouldn't do this now…" she gasped as his mouth traveled down the column of her neck, moaning as he suckled on her soft skin, her racing pulse beating against his lips causing her blood to run feverishly. "…we should really stop…"

Lucas sighed and gave her a lingering kiss. "…you're right. Round two can wait."

"It can?" she asked just as he parted from her. Lucas eyebrow lifted in question which prompted her to say, "Of course it can!"

"You don't sound convinced." He said with a knowing smirk. Brooke bit her lip then kissed him once more. "That definitely seems like you're having second thoughts."

Brooke nodded then admitted, "Maybe I am…but that doesn't change the fact that I am now starving and dinner would be served soon. Besides I can't add another sin such as being late for dinner on your mothers growing list of things she disapproves about me."

Lucas groaned then nodded, "Alright, point taken."

"Exactly…" she said just before she walked out of the room, leaving him to follow behind her. "Besides I can't wait until we eat our Sex In A Pan."

"That sounds so dirty." He said with a chuckle as they made their way to the dining room.

Brooke snorted, "It does doesn't it? Maybe we should keep the name of it between us."

"I totally agree." He said as his hand thoughtlessly began caressing the small of her back as they walked. Lucas allowed her to enter the dinner room first where the kids and Sam were already seated at the table. Karen, however was nowhere to be found.

"Brooke! Daddy!" Logan exclaimed as soon as he spotted them.

"Hey little dude! How's one of my favorite people in the whole wide world?!" Brooke asked with a cheerful dimpled smile. It was something about the Scott boys that made the world much brighter.

"Hey I thought I was one of your favorite people in the whole entire world!" Jamie grumbled as Brooke bestowed Logan with a kiss on the top of his sandy blonde hair.

"Oh but you are Jamie! I adore you both equally." She said as she bestowed him with a kiss on the top of his spiky blonde hair as well. And guess what—your dad and I made dinner and dessert!"

"Really?!" The twins asked in excitement, automatically knowing whatever they had prepared would be awesome. "You and Brooke made it?"

Lucas ruffled their hair simultaneously and said, "That's right buds. We're having—"

"We had a change of plans for dinner. I called Mathis and he prepared our dinner." Karen announced as she stepped into the room. "Instead of that contaminated Spaghetti and whatever that goop was for dessert—we are having _Salmon en papillote_ and _Paris-brest_ for dessert."

Sam saw Brooke's jaw clench as Mrs. Scott sat down at the table and wondered what she had missed while she and the boys were busy learning and playing throughout the day.

"We worked really hard on that! Why on earth would you—"

Karen tossed him a look that clearly stated Do not question me and then said in that haughty tone she was so gifted in using. "Should I really elaborate why I would in front of the help and the children Lucas? The fact you would plan serving my grandchildren that—" she fell silent for a moment then smiled as she replied, "Never mind. I feel my point has been made perfectly clear by the ones who it's meant for."

"Perfectly." Lucas said coldly even as his hand sought out Brooke's hand underneath the table, wanting her to know that he was on her side.

The children could feel the atmosphere was different, usually there was conversation between the adults and some laughter passed between them as they all enjoyed their meals. Now it was deathly silent. Brooke was tense and not her usual self—she didn't make any sounds as she ate the food in front of her and everyone in the room noticed except Karen, who didn't know about any of Brooke's endearing quirks.

And the food was delicious. The _Salmon en papillote_ was very tender and delicately juicy, the moisture and flavors were locked in by the clever technique of wrapping the fish in paper before cooking. And the dessert—_Paris-brest_—Cousin to the _croquembouche_, this custard-frilled choux pastry ring is like a giant chocolate éclair and absolutely divine. But Brooke couldn't enjoy it as she usually would knowing that his mother would find even that a mark against her character.

Everyone noticed but were too afraid to ask what was going on with her. Instead they ate and the maids served in complete silence.

By the time dinner was over everyone was glad to leave the matriarch's presence—everyone except Lucas and later Brooke who Karen had asked to meet her in Lucas' office. Brooke struggled internally with the notion of being alone with her but she wasn't one to be afraid of anything so she forced herself to meet her—one step at a time. Steeling herself Brooke placed her hand on the doorknob of his office door just as Lucas was walking out.

Lucas allowed the door to close behind him just before he said, "You don't have to go in there if you don't want to. We can go upstairs to our special place and just mellow out."

"As tempting as that sounds…I have to show her that I'm no wilting flower and I can take whatever she dishes out. Earlier was…regrettable but it's not me. I don't run—often." She amended, which made Lucas chuckle. Brooke smiled in response to his light laughter as she looked at him then asked curiously, "What is your version of mellowing out by the way?"

He shrugged, "Talking…drinking a glass of wine…just hanging out, listening to music." He answered as he leaned against the wall.

She smiled fondly and said, "Same thing Haley and I do when we need to de-stress from a long day."

"And today was a long day." He sighed, his fingers seeking her hand until he was gently holding it. "Well I would gladly be a stand-in for her if you want—"

Brooke shook her head and said, "No…no stand-in's. We can deepen our relationship by having our own mellow sessions—but no stand-in's. I need you both for different reasons—and I want to keep it that way."

"Understood." He then leaned to her and whispered in her ear, "How about after your talk with my mother—meet me in the upstairs apartment. We can de-stress from today together…"

"Sounds like a plan. Meet you up there." She said before their hands broke contact. He brushed a kiss across her cheek before he walked away, leaving her to face his mother—per her choice. She then opened the door and walked in saying, "You wanted to see me?"

"Well rehearsed. Poorly acted." Karen said as she at down in Lucas' office chair.

Brooke blinked in confusion as she asked, "Excuse me?"

"That little charade you put on with my grandkids? All an act."

She scoffed softly then exhaled, praying for the patience she needed to deal with this woman. "I didn't even know you saw that but I assure you—what you saw was every bit as real as the gold in this mansion. I adore those boys and they adore me back. Just like your son cares for me and I for damned sure care for him—and there's nothing you can do about it."

Karen smirked coldly then replied, "Want to bet? Affection has no place in our world. How long do you think he's going to amuse himself with you? Passion fizzles. But power and wealth—if you play smart—can last a lifetime."

"I cannot believe that Lucas came from you. That he shares your blood—" she stopped the stream of words aching to leave her mouth. Instead she exhaled, "You know what I discovered about your son Lucas…he has layers. The first layer is the business asshole that no one in their right mind would want to get to know. The second layer—I found was a genuinely helpful man, stubborn but helpful. The third layer he showed me his dreams for his business and how my business could and will enhance his to the point where I believed in it too. His dream became mine. The fourth layer…his heart for his kids. How much he tries to make it home to them each night to tuck them in, how he would give them the world but knows its time that they really want…then he showed me his passion. Not only for his business, his children but for me. Lucas is important to me for who he is—not what he has. I didn't even know who you or your family were when he and I first met. So you can drop that invisible label from my forehead that says _gold digger_ and bury it somewhere deep because I'm _not_ going anywhere as long as he wants me here—and let me ensure you, he really does want me here."

"If you're still here for the RSF event then and only then would I believe that he's serious about you. If you're not—you're just another notch on his bedpost. Like I knew you were."

Brooke mentally counted to ten then asked, "What's RSF?"

"The Royal Scott Foundation. It's a charity event focused on shelter and homeless services, that also centers around food banks, food pantries and food distribution as well as youth development services. The project has always been very important to our family. Which is why Lucas has a cut off point just before September 17th."

Brooke cocked her head and asked, "Is that all?"

Karen nodded. "For now. Goodnight Brooke."

Brooke chuckled ironically then walked out of the room. As soon as she closed the door her phone vibrated in her pocket.

"Hello?"

_"Hey B I just got your message. How are you doing?"_

It was seven thirty now. Which means Reverie would be deadlocked at this time—or not. "Is it slow there? You guys should be prepping for the afternoon rush—"

_"Everything's fine Brooke! The profits are booming and the artistry is flowing…Reverie is booming—as always. Now back to you—what's going on?"_

"Why didn't you tell me how bitchy Karen was? I feel like I was fed to a great white shark!" Brooke said as she walked further and further away from Lucas' office door. Brooke went into great detail of her conversations with Karen Scott.

_"She actually said that?!"_

"Yeah…she makes Lucas when you first introduced him look like a saint! I can not believe that she gave birth to a man like Lucas…" she said as she entered the elevator. "I almostpacked my bags and ran to the nearest hotel."

Haley sighed, "_Thank God you didn't—"_

She pressed the top floor and felt the elevator move up. "I did say _almost._ Hell I'm still tempted."

_"Well don't. You guys didn't come this far only to come this far. Stick it out as best as you can."_ She then hissed and said in a rush, _"Ooh I gotta go—the rush is beginning. I will talk to you later. Love you."_

"Love you too." She said as she reached the top floor to find Lucas there waiting for her with two glasses of wine as soon as the doors opened. She grinned as she walked out of the lift and walked to him. "How long were you waiting for me?"

He handed her a glass and replied, "Give or take ten minutes." He gave her one assessing look and asked, "Want to talk about it?"

"Thank you." She said as she accepted the wine glass from his hand. "And yes…I kinda do." He led her inside and closed the door behind them.

Lucas settled down in one of the overstuffed chairs in the sitting room and grabbed her hand to pull her down in his lap. "Tell me what's wrong."

Brooke chuckled sardonically and admitted, "I gotta say your mother is a real piece of work. She downright accused me of faking my interaction with your children!"

"You have got to be kidding me! What else happened?" Brooke told him everything that was shared between her and his mother and the more she elaborated the more disgusted he looked. "Obviously I don't share her views."

"Obviously." She agreed before sipping the Chardonnay which was quite tasty—papaya and pineapple with notes of vanilla and perfectly aged oak. "It's not like I plan to retire now that we're together. And I never cared about your money—"

Lucas looked at her sincerely. "I know that…otherwise we wouldn't have made it this far. I wouldn't feel half the feelings I feel for you now."

Brooke played with the silky strands of his longish blonde hair and asked, "And how do you feel about me?"

"You are like an exquisite painting, you're not only beautiful but you give my life color."

"That's one of the sweetest things I've ever heard." She then leaned down and kissed him slowly and affectionately. "So what did your mother want with you?"

"Oh that." He then sighed and replied, "There's this important black tie event—gala—that I will have to host here with her a few nights from now and I had completely forgotten about it. So she reminded me and told me that she had already taken care of the details—all I have to do is host it." He then kissed her knuckles and asked, "Do you want to accompany me?"

Brooke sighed, "Your mother would _love _that idea."

Lucas chuckled then admitted, "I'm sure she _would_ sprout horns but…I want you by my side."

She pursed her lips for a second then replied playfully, "How about you convince me first?"

"I have to convince you?" he asked teasingly.

"Yes…you do." Brooke said with a sensual grin, her finger trailing along his neck, fingering the slight curl at the nape of his neck. "Convince me—" He then kissed her into silence as his hands settled on her waist, his fingers softly stroking her sides. Brooke exhaled as she melted, his lips weaving a spell on her. Just as the kiss was getting really interesting his phone started ringing. "Ignore it!" she said before taking his lips in a slow burning kiss.

It stopped ringing eventually—only to start ringing again. Lucas groaned as he tore his lips from hers as he gasped out, "Baby I have to answer it."

"Fine…take the call." She said on a sigh.

"Just hang on to that thought…" he said before giving her a peck on her lips. "Hello?"

"_Lucas…it's your mother. I just called to tell you that your sons are asking for you."_

Lucas sighed heavily then nodded, "Okay tell them I'm coming…"

He disconnected the call and groaned, "Apparently my kids need me—I'm sorry. I have to go." Brooke let out a heavy sigh of disappointment and removed herself from his lap, allowing him to stand to his feet. He kissed her softly yet briefly and told her, "I'll be back—"

She shook her head and replied, "No, no…it's okay. We can do this another night. The kids obviously need you."

The couple walked out together and rode the elevator back downstairs holding hands. It wasn't until they walked toward the rooms that they stopped. Brooke still followed after him to see if the twins were alright. Karen was of course there waiting, holding a crying Logan in her arms.

"What happened?" he asked as soon as he was close enough to them.

"He woke up like this…I tried everything to calm him—but all he wants is you…" Karen said as Lucas took Logan from her arms. She then saw Brooke and said in the most insincere voice Brooke had ever heard, "I'm sorry if I interrupted you…"

Brooke ignored her and walked to Lucas and stroked Logan's head comfortingly as she asked, "What's wrong buddy?"

Logan looked at her with tearful eyes and answered in whimpering voice as he tightly held onto his father, "I-I h-had a n-nightmare…a-about a monster. H-he a-attacked d-daddy—" he stuttered then cried harder, obviously recalling the details of his horrific dream.

"Oh Lo…it's alright…it was just a dream son." Lucas soothed as he rocked him gently.

"Sweetheart…I'm so sorry that you had a dream like that but everything's fine…it was just a dream. Your daddy's fine…" Brooke said soothingly, still stroking his silky sandy blonde head. At Lucas gentle rocking and her soothing voice calmed the little boy as he sniffled. He then reached out to Brooke wanting to be held by her.

Karen saw this and ached to say: _this is a family matter your presence is not needed._ But withheld the acid words, not waning to set the child back into hysterics—considering that he was obviously very comforted by her embrace.

"How about a bedtime story?" Lucas suggested, knowing that usually made both of his sons feel better. Logan nodded and snuggled further into the crook of Brooke's neck, his arms holding her tightly. "Do you mind carrying him back to his bed?"

"No I don't mind at all."

Jamie sat up the moment the couple entered their bedroom. Brooke laid Logan down in his bed, chuckling when Jamie climbed in his brothers bed as well. She ruffled their heads before turning around to walk away. She was about to leave when Logan sat up and asked, "Where're you going?"

Brooke saw the daggers Karen was subtly sending her and answered, "I figured that you guys would like to be alone—"

"Can you stay? Please?" Logan asked with those adorable blue eyes of his.

"Yeah Brooke…stay—" Jamie pleaded, also sending her adorable puppy dog eyes.

Brooke looked at Lucas and asked, "Is that okay with you?"

Lucas nodded, "Yeah, of course you can stay…" He then dragged two seats towards the bed. He then looked for a story that the boys would enjoy. He chose _Pirate Ship Adventure_ and sat down beside her. "Okay guys I have the perfect bedtime story for ya…it's called _Pirate Ship Adventure _by Uncle Amon_._" He said as he displayed the book cover to his audience. He then opened the book and began reading, "_Sammy was a six year old little boy who lived in an imaginary world with his imaginary friends. One day, Sammy was pondering what he wanted to do for an adventure. He decided that he wanted to go on an adventure on a pirate ship and he wanted to find some buried treasure… 'Oh yes,' dreamed Sammy. 'An adventure on a pirate would be just the adventure I need.' Sammy thought long and hard about the new adventure he wanted to go on. He thought about how much fun it would be to actually meet up with some pirates…_"

Brooke watched the nightly ritual in awe as Lucas's voice changed to fit the character, how involved he was in the story and how he captured the attention of his boys. Before long though their little heads began to nod again, their lids slowly but surely closing in sleep. Lucas stood to his feet and kissed each of their foreheads.

Brooke had also stood to her feet before kissing their cheeks, and said softly, "Goodnight Lo, goodnight Jimmy Jam."

_"Goodnight Daddy…goodnight Brooke_…" Logan said drowsily before nodding off again.

"Goodnight…" Brooke said a final time her heart warming over as she watched him snuggle with his favorite plush toy. Lucas grasped her hand softly before walking out of their room together.

Karen could see that the bond was genuine between the foursome as story-time came to a close and had for once felt like an outcast. But she wasn't going to admit that to a soul. Instead she waited her turn to say goodnight to her grandchildren. "Goodnight sweethearts…granny loves you very much." She said as she stroked each of their soft cheeks before she also left their presence.

"We should call it a night. We have a big day ahead of us." Lucas said grudgingly as he had her pressed against the wall, his fingers toying with her soft chocolate colored hair.

"We should…but not before you give me a—" she said as she grasped his tie, reeling him in for a kiss.

"Goodnight you two!" Karen said with a faux cheeriness that set Brooke's teeth on edge.

The couple broke apart unwillingly and said a grudging, "Goodnight." in return. For a strange moment neither party moved, as if willing the other to go first. In the end Lucas escorted Brooke to her room where he gave her a slow sensuous kiss. "See you in the morning." He said after he broke away from her kiss plumped lips.

"See you in the morning…" she said breathlessly just before she watched him walk in the direction of his room. She bit her lip, her eyes hungrily devouring his retreating form and sighed, "He looks way too good walking away. Ugh…" she then walked inside and closed the door behind her and prepared for bed. Starting with a cold, invigorating libido killing shower…

-x-

After a busy day in the office, as well as making sure the construction was going according to plan at the site the couple rushed home early to help prepare for the charity gala. Karen hadn't been kidding that she had taken care of all the details! There were vans parked outside, a red carpet leading to the estate with feather flag banners alongside it. There were men and women coming and going—it was a madhouse with servants and caterers bringing tables and countless pans of food in, decorators placing flowers, candles, lighting and curtains in the grand hall as well as building a stage and a dance floor.

By the time everything was set up—the mansion looked completely different. Like something you'd see in Cosmopolitan magazine event pages instead of Home & Garden as it usually is. Lucas gave Sam and the boys strict instructions to stay in their quarters while the gala was underway and that Esmée would serve them their food there.

Lucas had called his trusted stylist a day in advance to pick out a dress for Brooke as well as a tux for him and had instructed that the dress would be awaiting her on her bed on the day of the event, along with jewels to accompany it.

When Lucas knocked on her door and said, "Come on Brooke…we're already behind schedule!" he said as he peeked at his watch.

"Okay, okay I'm coming out now!" she said behind the door. When she opened it his mouth dropped automatically. Brooke smiled bashfully as she said, "I'll take that as a good sign."

Lucas eyes took her in greedily, wearing a vintage figure-skimming ivory satin slip dress from Christian Dior by John Galliano. The dress was slinky and simple, except for a tie detail which fell off the hip and down to the floor, offsetting the rest of the seemingly simple dress. The impeccable cut and draping of the cowl neckline perfected it which was complimented by the diamond and pearl wreath necklace that adorned her neck and the matching earrings that draped from her ears. Her hair was styled in pretty, casual ringlets. Lovely, shiny strands falling over the sides of her face, highlighting her lovely hazel eyes and perfect dimpled smile beautifully. The lower lengths were styled in fat, loose ringlets and tousled to break up the curls and add lots of natural volume.

"You look… absolutely stunning Brooke. You…take my breath away." He said, taken completely off guard. Brooke has always been a stunning woman in his eyes—but in this moment she was more than stunning—she quite literally was breathtakingly beautiful.

She blushed at his compliments and replied, "Thank you. And you look really, really handsome in that tux."

Lucas wore a very dapper slim fit classic black tuxedo, the jacket had a sleek shawl collar design, pure white button down shirt and a bow tie. His hair was slicked back for the occasion which made his blue eyes all the more noticeable. He grinned at her praise and said, "Thank you. I'm glad you like it. It's made of 100% Italian merino wool. The collar is made of pure silk."

"Impressive. Shall we?" she asked with a beaming grin.

"Yes we shall…" Lucas joked as he took her arm in his and escorted her downstairs to the festivities.

"Yes we shall…" Lucas joked as he took her proffered arm into his and escorted her downstairs to the festivities. Within moments Lucas had introduced her to his millionaire friends—which included Rachel Gatina—world renown actress, super model and philanthropist, praising her restaurant endlessly while downplaying his role in their joint venture. And she rather enjoyed the attention he brought to her independent business which he had revealed would remain in Illinois as well as the merging of their two businesses.

It wasn't long before they were separated by Karen and Lucas was dragged to get mic'd backstage. His friends had stayed for a few seconds before being dragged off themselves until Brooke was left at the bar by her lonesome. "Can I get a Sidecar cocktail?"

"Sure thing Miss." The bartender replied before whipping up her order for her.

"Thank you…" she said with a brief smile as she accepted the glass.

A tall dark and handsome stranger saddled next to her with a fifth of whisky in his glass. He towered over easily, his dark eyes assessing her slowly. "Excuse me…could you please step away from the bar? You're melting all the ice!" The man beside her said with a serious face and a wink at the end that was designed to make the pulse quicken but somehow did nothing for her.

Brooke however paid him no attention instead she sipped her drink, her eyes locked on the man on the stage alongside his mother who were raising money for _The Secours Populaire Français_—or French Popular Relief—is a French non-profit organization founded in 1945, dedicated to fighting poverty and discrimination in public life. According to Lucas it was a charity that the Scott family had long supported with deeds as well as funds and had asked the room to dig deep in their pockets and purses to support a worthy cause. He ended the speech with the charity's motto: _All that is Human is Ours._

"I find it hard to believe that someone as beautiful as you doesn't have a date tonight." He said smoothly, his eyes taking in her curves.

Brooke turned and looked at him before answering, "Actually I do…he's getting off the stage as we speak."

"Oh? So Scott is your date?"

She looked at him with bored expression. "Yes he is."

"That can't be easy…" he said with a chuckle before lifting the glass to his lips.

Brooke kinked her eyebrows and asked, "What do you mean by that?"

The mystery man leaned on the bar and answered, "I refuse to divulge until you tell me your name."

She paused for a minute then held out her hand to him and replied, "Brooke Davis."

He nodded with a slight smile, "Brooke Davis…what a lovely name. I'm Owen Morello—nice to meet you." he said as he brought her hand to his lips.

"Nice to meet you too. So what did you mean when you said that can't be easy?" she asked, leaning her hip against the bar.

"I did say that…" he said as if suddenly remembering what he had said only moments ago.

She looked at him, "You're stalling…"

"Do you blame me?" he asked with a flirtatious wink.

Brooke chuckled and shook her head, knowing that she was sucker for giving him a second longer in her presence. "It was nice meeting you—" she told him as before turning away from him.

Owen grasped her wrist gently to halt her and said, "Wait a minute…please."

"No, I really should be going—"

Owen exhaled and halted her again then said, "I'm sorry…it's just that I like hanging around you and that was the first thing that I thought of. And besides you're the most interesting person at this benefit."

She cocked her head and narrowed her eyes then asked, "How would you know? You don't even know me…"

"Doesn't change the fact that I want to." He said with sincerity. "So how about a dance?"

As if on queue a somewhat upbeat tune began flowing through the speakers. Brooke's eyes tried to locate Lucas in the crowd but found that it was impossible with 175 attendees milling about so she shrugged, "Sure, why not."

Owen led her on the dance floor and brought her in his arms, their bodies a respectable distance away from each other as they began dancing to the music, . "You have some serious moves Brooke Davis."

Brooke chuckled, "Yeah right. You're just saying that."

"May I cut in?" Rachel asked s she eyed Owen with unabashed interest.

Brooke nodded and willingly moved aside so that Rachel could take her place. She walked to the side of the dance floor and watched Owen and Rachel dance the merengue, making it look sexy and fun. She sighed and wished that it were her and Lucas—

"Spicy dancing out there huh…" she heard in her ear a few minutes later, his warm breath tickling her sensitive skin. "but we could do better."

A delighted smile graced her face as she recognized the voice. Brooke subtly bit her lip and continued looking at the super model and on the dance floor as she said, "Maybe—it would depend on how good you are—"

He chuckled and answered, "You know that I'm the best in everything I do." He then leaned in and asked in a gentle smoky voice, "So how about we show them what we're made of…"

She met his eyes then looked around furtively and said nervously, "But I never danced like that before—"

"Just follow my lead…" he said with a wink and a quick grin as he held out his hand.

Brooke licked her lips—again subtly—and took his hand, allowing him to lead her to the dance floor. Lucas brought her body close to his, and she couldn't help but inhale the tantalizing dark and sensual scent of his cologne and wanted to melt as soon as he drew her in. Before she knew they were dancing sultry steps of the salsa and feeling the age old strong connections between partners. Brooke closed her eyes and allowed the passion, the fire, the energy of the dance to consume her. Latin dances are known for their sultry steps and the strong connections between partners—and they completely embodied the Salsa.

The music then changed to a slower tempo and they slow danced, their bodies pressed closely together. "Do you think I have panties on right now?" she whispered teasingly into his ear.

Lucas practically groaned aloud but whispered, "God, I _really_ want to find out. And you know if we weren't hosting a gala right now, you'd have absolutely no chance of keeping your clothes on." He taunted quietly as they danced together.

Brooke's pulse began racing at his words, the feel of his hands on her back—the fabric not enough to shield her from his heated touch. She was pretty sure that her panties were ruined by how wet she was. Every time she shifted, she felt the soaked material rub against her in a way that made her body shudder in need. It took her a few seconds to get a hold of herself. It was certainly not the time nor the place for her to be acting the way she was.

"Why can't I have you right now? None of these people need to know." Brooke whined/whispered as he continued to skillfully dance with her to the slow, sensual music that was playing, the feel of his body so close—but not close enough—was doing a number on her neglected libido. And that was due to his mother always calling and interrupting them with the details of this very event.

"Because…I unfortunately have an obligation to 'uphold'…otherwise I would love to take you up on that offer." He answered regretfully in that low husky voice that drove her absolutely crazy.

Brooke smiled, "I know you would…which is why it's a shame that you can't abandon your duties to tend to something more…" she then pressed her body closer to his until she could feel his hardening member against her thigh. "_Pressing._"

Lucas half chuckled and half groaned as he inhaled her warm sensual and decadent scent, "You are not making it easy to do the right thing."

She met his charming blue eyes and asked, "Was I supposed to make it easy?"

Before he could answer her, Karen walked to them and said in the most insincere tone Brooke had ever heard, "Lucas…darling. Sorry to interrupt but I have someone important for you to meet. Come on."

Lucas looked at her apologetically and exhaled as he followed after his mother. Brooke sighed once more, feeling more out of place than ever and decided she needed a reprieve.

Brooke made her way upstairs to her room then kicked off her heels and carried them to the closet only to hear knocking on the door. Groaning she turned and walked to the door and opened it to find Lucas standing outside the door, his tie already untied and hanging on his neck.

"What are you doing here?!" she hissed, looking around him to see if anyone was out in the hall. "Aren't you supposed to be rubbing elbows with the important people right now?"

"I am…but even hosts need a breather." He replied as he hurried inside her room. "And to answer your other question I followed you up here. I wanted to make sure you were okay."

Brooke smiled and said, "I will be." She then pulled him in by his tie and kissed him. "Please pin me against the wall and fuck me like I've never been fucked before." She panted against his lips before kissing him hungrily once more.

Lucas proceeded to do just that.

-x-

After the most intoxicating spectacular quickie known to man Brooke straightened herself up and made her way back downstairs to the event. None were the wiser…except she couldn't stop smiling. The endorphins coursing through her veins had her on an incredible high. She was surprised that she could even walk from the way Lucas had just—

"You keep smiling like that and everyone is gonna wonder what you did a few minutes ago…" Lucas whispered just above her ear, having just arrived a few minutes later than her. Brooke quickly hid her smile. Even as the memories of their impromptu tryst swamped her mind, she could still feel the imprint of him inside her, could still feel his hands on her body. Never mind that his intoxicating scent lingered on her skin…

Unfortunately the smile came back as she thought of the fact that the scent of her perfume lingered on him as well, effectively marking him as hers.


	17. Chapter Thirteen

Chapter Thirteen

Sam set up the game system to where it could read their bodies. As a reward for being on their best behavior during the gala and for the rest of the week Lucas allowed the boys to break out the Xbox One and allowed them two games to play. Jamie picked out Dance Central 3 while Logan picked out Fortnight. Both boys were arguing which should be played first when Sam suggested a coin toss.

"I pick heads!" Logan said while bouncing on his feet.

"Alright Jamie that means you're tails…here we go…" she then tossed the coin up and allowed it to drop on the floor, watching it as it spins until it landed on tails. "Alright an hour of Dance Central…and Jamie has first choice."

"Yes!" Jamie said as he did a fist pump.

Sam put in the disk and made sure the Kinect was working properly. Once it scanned the players she sat down while Jamie and Logan began swiping through the song list then selected Dance Battle.

Jamie grinned and said, "Ooh I wanna do that one." Referring to Alexandra Stan _Mr. Saxobeat _and selected the medium level then picked Mo from Hi-Def crew as his avatar.

Logan picked Angel from Lu$h crew and then began the song.

Brooke walked in just in time to see Jamie begin dancing the first part of the choreography, getting mostly perfect scores, some hits and misses. Brooke smiled as she watched the boy laugh as he followed the steps to the best of his ability. Then it was Logan's turn. He rolled his eyes simply because he didn't like the song but did the steps as instructed. Jamie ended up with the highest score out of the two to which Logan pouted and crossed his arms and sat down and mumbled that he hated doing that song.

"That looks fun I wanna try!" Brooke exclaimed.

"Maybe you should go against Sam." Jamie suggested, wanting to see the two sister's battle it out.

Sam rolled her eyes, "Oh please, I'd destroy her."

Brooke looked at her, the expression on her face reading: _is that so?_ "Oh really? Alright put your money where your mouth is. Fifty bucks says I beat your scrawny A.S.S!"

_Easy money_… Sam thought with a grin then declared, "You're so on!"

"Choose a song." Brooke said with a playful smirk.

"Okay! I will." she then turned to Jamie and said, "Step out so I can beat Brookie's butt right quick." Jamie smirked and sat next to Logan and waited for the show to begin. Sam looked at Brooke then asked, "You sure you want some of this?"

Brooke smirked and said, "Definitely. Are you ready?"

Sam decided to choose _Moves like Jagger _by Maroon 5 feat Christina Aguilera. She then selected Dare from the D-Coy crew while Brooke chose Emilia from Riptide crew. Sam then purposely chose Hardcore which is the hardest level on the game. She then had a little mercy and allowed Brooke to learn the steps through Practice. Brooke miss-stepped most of the steps on purpose. Little did Sam know, Brooke had played this particular game multiple times with Haley and Skills in his apartment on Friday nights after work as a way to work out the stress of the work day.

"Wow…you may as well give me the fifty bucks now." Sam taunted humorously after the lessons were over.

"Just start the Battle. I got this." She said with a laugh.

Sam did as she was told and started the song then began to dance. Brooke let loose and really showed her little sister that she didn't have this as locked down as she thought she did. Lucas walked in and watched the two dance to the song and was impressed with her moves. Brooke beat Sam easily by three hundred thirteen thousand points.

"Not so cocky huh?" Brooke taunted with a breathless laugh. The routine was tough after all.

"You scammed me!" Sam cried with disbelief.

"I want a crack at it." Lucas announced which surprised everyone in the room.

"I want to go against you Daddy!" Jamie said excitedly.

"No I wanna go!" Logan argued.

Sam halted the fight before it could start and said, "Since Jamie won the round between you two he goes first. And then it could be your turn Lo."

Jamie chose Mo again while Lucas chose Bodie from Riptide crew. Jamie won by just a few hundred points after choosing _Sexy and I know it_ by LMFAO and set the difficulty on Hardcore. Lucas did amazing and looked completely sexy while doing it despite Karen's interruption by demanding what they were doing.

"What does it look like we were doing mom?" Lucas asked breathlessly, "We're playing around."

"Shouldn't they be learning something useful instead of on that contraption." She then looked towards Brooke and said, "I bet this was your idea."

Lucas exhaled, "Actually it was my idea. They have been behaving themselves lately so this is their reward for that behavior."

It was obvious that Karen wanted to say more but refrained from doing so. But judging by her expression it was also obvious that she did not approve of the activity they were partaking in. Instead she walked out of the room without another word.

"Alright who's next?" Lucas asked with a faux cheery voice.

Brooke smirked and stepped up, "I'll take you on…"

Lucas chose _In Da Club _by 50 cent and picked Bodie for an avatar while Brooke picked Emilia. He chose hard then smirked. Brooke however was ready and had out scored him even though it was a close call.

"Is there anything you can't do?" he asked laughingly.

"Keep me around and find out." She teased with a wink. Sometimes she wondered how they even got here. Looking back she couldn't stand him but now he was as close to her as Haley and her crew.

"Hey! Where did you go just then?"

Brooke had realized that the boys had changed games and were now playing against each other on Fortnight. "Um…I was just thinking about when we first met and how I used to have all these questions about how you got to be the way you are. The moment I met your mother they were all answered."

Lucas chuckled a little and nodded, "Good point."

-x-

The next day Brooke and Sam took the twins for a walk in the park—all of them needing fresh air, Brooke needed it most of all to get away from strangling Karen. After the gala things were even more tense between her and Karen, but Brooke allowed the snobby cattiness of Karen to roll off of her back—reminding herself that she had a job to complete before she could run back to the States. No matter how much she wished to.

"Did you know that if you clank your teeth together repeatedly you can hear what clapping would sound like if we had no skin?" Jamie asked randomly as they walked along the sidewalk.

"No I did not know that! You're a font of information, you know that Jamie Scott?" Brooke said with a laugh as she ruffled his blonde hair.

Jamie gave her a proud smile and nodded, "Sure do…my nana says it all the time."

"Really she does?" She asked, forcing the bitterness of her tone down for him. In all honesty Brooke couldn't imagine Karen with a nurturing bone in her body but she kept that to herself.

"Mm-hmm. She says that to me too when I say something that she doesn't know." Logan answered, putting his two cents into the conversation. "Like…Brussels Belgium is the worlds capital for chocolate. They have chocolate _everywhere._"

Her eyebrows rose almost to her hairline in shock. "How did you know that?"

"Because I love chocolate and I asked Sam to look it up for me so that Daddy can take me there one day." Logan answered simply as he swung his hand in hers, making hers swing with his.

Sam confirmed his story with a proud nod and a smile, "Yeah the little runt wouldn't stop pestering me until I did what he asked." She said as she lifted him up and jostled him playfully, grinning as she heard the peels of his laughter.

"Brooke can I get a piggyback ride?" Logan asked as soon as Sam put him down on his feet.

"Sure." Brooke said as she bent down and allowed Logan to get on her back. She then spotted a concession stand and asked, "You guys want a treat?"

"Yeah!" Jamie and Logan cheered happily at the sound of that.

"What do you guys want?" Sam asked as the foursome approached the stand.

"I want blue cotton candy!" Logan exclaimed.

"And I want ice cream!" Jamie added eagerly.

Brooke looked to her sister and asked, "And you Sammy bear?"

"Ugh don't call me that! And what are you two laughing at goofballs?" she said as the twins began laughing at her expense. "Get me some nachos." She then walked with them to a nearby bench.

Brooke walked to the concession stand and began ordering, "I want one blue cotton candy, two sundae cones, and nachos."

The concessions lady had a willowy figure with her strawberry-blonde hair in a long French braid, lively bright blue eyes and a sunny smile as she replied, "_Ça fera six cinquante-trois francs._" (That'll be six fifty-three francs)

Brooke gave her the money and took the tray of food concession lady provided. "_Merci beaucoup._" She said gratefully before walking to Sam and the boys with her bounty. (Thank you so much.) Brooke handed out their snacks and was greeted with merry cheers from the boys. "One for you, one for you, one for you and one for me…"

Just as Sam started eating her nachos the boy from the mansion in Ile De France walked up, having recognized her. Sam's eyes widened and a blush warmed her cheeks as he approached closer while waving to her. Brooke smiled as she saw the look on her little sisters face and looked at the cute teenage boy walking up to them.

"What's this? My little sister has a crush?" Brooke asked as she nudged her gently with her shoulder.

"I do not! He's just a friend."

"Sure…" Brooke said with a knowing smirk. "I'm sure a friend wouldn't care that you have cheese from your top lip."

Sam hurriedly wiped the cheese from her top lip just before he made it to them.

"Hey Jack!" Logan exclaimed upon seeing him.

"Hey little dudes!" he said with a gentle smile. His eyes settled on Sam and said in a totally different tone, "Hey Sam."

Brooke smiled, "You're the new gardener aren't you?"

Jack was surprised to see her but answered anyway, "Yes ma'am…"

Sam nodded her head at him and asked, "How's it goin Jack?" her expression completely neutral.

"It's going…" he answered with a timid laugh as he rocked on his heels nervously. He then exhaled and added, "Listen I was just going to the fair and I was wondering if you would like to come with me?"

Sam couldn't believe that he was technically asking her out in front of her sister and the kids. Her mouth worked but nothing came out to her immense mortification.

"She would love to!" Brooke answered for her with a bright smile.

Sam looked at her sister with slightly widened eyes and tried to subtly send Brooke a message before turning back to Jack. "I can't! I'm working right now." she finally said.

"Oh. Well when can I see you again?" he asked, obviously very interested in securing a date.

Sam fidgeted before she answered, "I don't know…um maybe tomorrow?"

Jack nodded, "Okay, see you then."

Brooke looked between the two and sighed. They were so into each other that it was a little sad. The siblings watched the lanky curly haired boy walk away towards the fair. She turned to Sam and said, "Well _that_ was interesting."

"Leave it alone Brooke." She said before she resumed eating her nachos.

"Ookay…" she said with a slight smile. "Although I really think he likes you."

"He does and she likes him too." Jamie chimed in before going back to eating his ice cream.

Sam rolled her eyes then said, "Shut up."

"You _so _like him!" Brooke teased with a dimpled grin.

"You're all jerks!" she said before putting cheese in Brooke's hair which led to a smear war in the park.

-x-

Brooke was so excited to be going home for Reverie's Fifth Annual Basketball Game. Haley had called after Sam and the kids returned from the park and reminded her of the competition. She readily agreed, having missed her crew and her restaurant so much that she couldn't wait to go back—even if only for a few days. It wasn't that she didn't love Paris—she truly did. But she missed her apartment, her work-family and her parents. She even missed her customers—even the surly ones. She packed her suitcase and made sure that she had everything she needed.

"What are you doing?" Lucas asked as he walked into the room, watching her zip up her suitcase. She looked exquisite in her burgundy long sleeve sweater, dark denim jeans and black skinny heeled boots, her hair styled in a low chignon bun.

"I thought I told you about the basket ball game that Reverie throws every year." She replied as she turned to face him. "Its in a few days."

He walked further into the room until he was close enough to hold her, "And I thought that was a few weeks ago?"

"It was supposed to happen then but one of my cooks got injured and the restaurant we were going against had something happen to one of theirs as well—so it was rescheduled." She explained as she found herself wrapped in his embrace.

"You're leaving me?" he asked as he looked down at her intently, his eyes boring into hers, his finger drawing a line down her bare arm in a way that made her shiver, sensitive from his touch.

"Its only for a few days." Brooke said as he continued to peer down at her. "More or less."

"More or less huh?" he said with narrowed eyes, his hands smoothing up and down her silky arms.

She breathed in and nodded, "More or less. Depending on the flight."

"When do you have to leave?" his eyes now on her suitcase.

Brooke sighed, "Tomorrow at 9:50 am."

Lucas nodded and released her only to grab her luggage, "Alright…come with me. I want to take you somewhere."

"And we need my luggage _why_?" she asked as she walked out of her room with him.

He stopped when he spotted Gaston walking the halls which caused her to halt her steps as well. "Gaston…_pourriez-vous prendre cela en bas et l'apporter à la voiture et informer Jacque de démarrer la voiture s'il vous plaît?_" (could you take this downstairs and bring it to the car and inform Jacque to start the car please?)

Gaston nodded and grabbed the luggage from Lucas and replied, "_Tout de suite monsieur._" (Right away sir.)

Brooke smiled as they walked to his black MKT Lincoln Town car where Jacque stood waiting with the door already opened for them. Brooke smiled at Jacque just before entering the car. Lucas whispered instructions to Jacque before following behind her.

"One more thing…" Lucas turned to Brooke the instant that Jacque walked to get in the drivers seat, removing his tie from his shirt then tied it over her eyes.

"What are you doing?" she exclaimed as her vision was obscured by the makeshift blindfold.

He chuckled then replied, "It's a surprise."

Brooke could hear the smile in his voice as he tied the cloth over her eyes which brought a smile to her face. "A surprise?"

"Yes a surprise." He said just before kissing her jawline.

Brooke bit her lip as a quiver raced through her body as the soft heat of his lips brushed her jawline combined with the way his hand settled on her knee, the hot sensation going straight to her center. "The anticipation is killing me!" she said after they were riding in the car for twenty-nine minutes.

Lucas chuckled as her hand squeezed his, her body practically bouncing in her seat. "I know, I know! Just a little further…" A few minutes later the car came to a complete stop. Brooke heard the car door open and felt Lucas exit the car. "Come on Pretty Girl, we're here." He said as he took her hand in his.

"Can I take this thing off now?" Brooke asked as she scooted along the seat with his assistance until she was out of the car.

"Yes…hang on a second…" He then removed the blindfold.

She blinked before looking around, noticing that they were on a pier near then asked, "Where are we?"

Lucas leaned in and answered, "We…are on the Seine…and we are about to board the Bateaux and we are going to stay overnight. I figured that we could spend some quality time together." Lucas led her aboard the elegant boat for a vivid tour of the City of Lights.

Brooke was overjoyed simply because she had never been on a cruise before and she had barely had time to tour the city properly with everything going on with the hotel and drama at home with his mother.

He looked at her inquiringly and asked, "Do you like it?"

She nodded, "I always wanted to tour Paris but we've both been so busy—"

"That's why we're making time now." He said as he held her soft hand within his.

Experience one of the most romantic dinners as you cruise on the River Seine. They were seated at a table and enjoyed a four course meal. Mini Tarts Flambés for hors d'oeuvres, a bite sized version of tart flambé, a traditional Alsatian tart using smoked bacon and onions that was delicious. Chicken canapés for an appetizer, the meat used in the canapé had been made a spread that was served on top of toast slices of baguettes. Mushrooms and cheese were added while grated cheese was sprinkled over the assembled canapés. For the main course Duck à l'orange that had the crispiest skin and best flavor.

Their meal was accompanied by live music, making for one of the most magical experiences as she savored the lovely sights that Paris had to offer. The cruise boat passed through the _Monnaie_, and glide down a narrow arm of the Seine River. Brooke watched in wonder as they cruised along the river past attractions like the Louvre Museum, Hôtel de Ville, Tuileries Garden, and towards Paris's iconic Eiffel Tower, thoroughly enjoying the beauty of the lights.

"I thought of you when I saw this…" Lucas murmured as he presented her with a velvet box wrapped in a red bow just as they were served dessert.

"Lucas you did not have to get me anything!" she said with widened yet pleased eyes.

"I know I didn't have to. I wanted to." He said as he watched her gingerly take it from his hand.

"Is this a guilt gift?" Brooke asked with a deadpanned expression.

He looked at her in confusion and asked, "A what?"

"A guilt gift—you know, a gift you give when you've done or said something you shouldn't have." She explained as if it was the most obvious reason in the world.

Lucas chuckled as he shook his head humorously, "Brooke I am telling you this now…I have _never_ given a gift for that reason."

"Then why?" she asked, still baffled as to why he would get her anything. Especially a gift that required a jewelry box.

He looked at her in confusion and asked, "Why what?"

"Why did you get me a gift? Are you trying to bribe me or something—"

"No!" he practically exploded, wondering why she was questioning his motives when all he had wanted to do was something nice for her simply because she came to mean a lot to him. "God, I just got it for you just because…"

Her brows furrowed as she asked, "Because of what?"

"That's it: Just because…" he said, his voice laced with humor and anxiousness. "Now can you open it up for me. Please?"

Brooke opened the velvet box and her eyes widened as she beheld the 3 prong triple strand diamond and ruby necklace. "Oh my God! You really shouldn't have—"

Lucas removed the necklace from the jewelry case and walked around the table until he was standing behind her. He then fastened the 16 inch necklace around her neck as he told her softly, "Sixteen point ninety-six carats in diamonds…fourteen karat of white gold…" he said as his fingers caressed along her collarbone.

Brooke gasped at the cool sensation of the metal and jewels against her warm skin, along with the touch of his fingertips softly stroking her skin. "I'm…speechless…" she said, truly stunned at his surprise.

He leaned down and pressed a kiss to her forehead before saying tenderly, "I would give you the world if it were mine to give Brooke Davis."

She watched him take his seat again and replied, "It really is stunning but…I can't possibly take this…"

Lucas chuckled and joked, "After putting up with my mother—I say you can and you should—"

Brooke's eyes widened and her mouth agape as she accused him. "I knew it was a guilt gift!"

He rolled his eyes then exclaimed, "It's not! I swear it's not that…I just appreciate you and I wanted to show you—that's all! You've accepted my children, stuck around despite my mothers best efforts to drive you away—" he then cursed, shaking his head at himself. "I should've known you wouldn't have liked it—God I can't believe I'm blundering this…"

He then sighed and started over, "Brooke I've never had a woman like you—who's passionate and knows exactly who she is and what she wants. Someone who can stand against my mother repeatedly and not go insane…you've made me laugh, was there when I would be on the verge of a breakdown with the stress I deal with…I love you so much. I just wanted to convey that by giving you this necklace."

"Luke it's not that I don't like it!" Brooke said in a rush, not wanting him to think that she didn't appreciate such an extravagant gift. "I really _do _love it—it's just I've never owned anything so beautiful. I wouldn't even know how to begin to take care of it…I would constantly be afraid if I wore it, it would fall off my neck."

"If you're really worried then we can put it up in a vault."

"I will wear it for big occasions…" She promised.

"That's fair. But for tonight I want to see you wear it…will you?" he asked sincerely. "You look so beautiful with it on."

Brooke nodded, "Sure…"

"Do you want to dance Pretty Girl?" Lucas asked just as the musicians began playing _A Thousand Years _by Christina Perri, offering her his hand. Brooke took it without hesitation and they stood to their feet, walking a short distance and began slow dancing to the music.

The female singers voice sultry and melodic as she began singing, "_Heart beats fast_. _Colors and promises._ _How to be brave_. _How can I love when I'm afraid to fall_. _But watching you stand alone…All of my doubt, suddenly goes away somehow_. _One step closer…I have died everyday, waiting for you._ _Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years_. _I'll love you for a thousand more…"_ Brooke rested her cheek against the solid wall of his chest, smelling the intoxicating scent of his cologne, his heart pounding against her ear, could feel the way his breath softly shift her hair as they danced along to the song. "_Time stands still_. _Beauty in all she is_. _I will be brave_. _I will not let anything, take away. What's standing in front of me_. _Every breath, every hour has come to this_. _One step closer…I have died everyday, waiting for you._ _Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years._ _I'll love you for a thousand more_…_And all along I believed, I would find you_. _Time has brought your heart to me, I have loved you for a thousand years_. _I'll love you for a thousand more._ _One step closer…One step closer…I have died everyday, waiting for you_. _Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years_. _I'll love you for a thousand more_. _And all along I believed, I would find you_. _Time has brought your heart to me, I have loved you for a thousand years._ _I'll love you for a thousand more…"_

Once the song was over they stopped dancing and gave the singer and the band a round of applause. The song making the couple consider their feelings for each other and how deeply those feelings ran.

They finally reached the iron lattice tower as it burst into what appears as golden, effervescent sparkles for five captivating minutes. Lucas however wasn't looking at the light show. His attention directed on the uninhibited joy on the face of the woman beside him; enthralled by her bright smile, the flush of her cheeks and the sparkle in her hazel green eyes—Hell he barely noticed the way the jewels reflected the light show—too enamored by Brooke Davis. A gentle smile growing on his own lips as he beheld her elation. He knew that he would do anything to see that look on her face again.

"It looks so amazing from here!" she gasped with a giddy laugh, taking in the experience fully. "Isn't it the most beautiful thing you've ever seen?!"

"I wouldn't say most…" Lucas voiced, his hooded eyes still centered on her.

Brooke continued looking at the Tower even though she was a little confused and asked, "What's more beautiful than the Eiffel Tower lit up at night?"

Lucas stroked the angle of her jaw and replied seriously, "I'm looking right at her…and she's the most dazzling, mesmerizing, stunningly remarkable woman I've ever met and I have completely fallen in love with her."

Brooke turned and saw the way he was looking at her and her heart began to pound, the emotion of those words effecting her in a profound way. Her eyes flicked up to his just before Lucas slowly lifted her chin as he bent his head and captured her lips in a PG kiss that slowly grew in intensity. She moaned softly and melted in his embrace, the sublime sensations racing through her blood stream as he deepened the kiss, his tongue weaving around hers enticingly. Brooke found herself wrapping her arms around his neck just as his hands settled on her waist, both wanting to be as close as possible but still knew that they were in public.

When they parted he rested his forehead against hers and said, "I take it that you feel the same way?"

"Of course Boyfriend…the feelings are definitely mutual." She said with a tremulous smile, a soft sigh leaving her lips.

"I want to hear you say it…please say it for me Pretty Girl." He begged teasingly even though he was very serious.

She reached up and stroked his cheek then admitted with a dimpled smile, "I love you Lucas Scott…I love the way you walk, the way you talk, the way you say my name—your gorgeous smile…you have no idea how fast my heart beats when I see you. I love you."

Lucas brushed the strands of her hair that came loose from her chignon and from her face tenderly. "So beautiful…" he murmured before giving her another delicate kiss, one that made her heart melt and her knees weak.

When the boat moored near Gare de Lyon after the cruise, the couple retreated to their private cabin on the boat where there was roses shaped in the form of a heart awaiting on the bed and champagne in ice along with two champagne glasses on the bedside table with white tea candles casting a soft glow in the room. Brooke turned to Lucas just in time for his lips to meet hers again in a soft buoyant kiss. She breathed a sigh as he backed her further into the room, until her knees hit the bed. She laid back until she was fully on her back and Lucas followed her down, slow loving kisses seducing her senses, his fingertips stroking the smoothness of her face. She felt completely enveloped in him, the scent of him, the feel of his body against hers, the taste of him.

Lucas was in no particular hurry. Instead he continued kissing her unhurriedly; his body pressed against hers enticingly, his hand smoothing along her cheek and the side of her neck, his touch gentle even as her body felt as if it would catch aflame with the building desire within her. Whenever they were alone in bed it was usually very explosive on both ends. This time neither of them felt the need to rush anything. Instead they relished the slow pace, content with kissing and cuddling until the need for more moved them to touching. Brooke felt the hard planes of his biceps and down his taut abs and moaned, no matter how many times they were like this it always felt like the first time but better. Her hand journeyed back up to his chest and circled his pebble like nipple through his shirt.

Lucas closed his eyes and groaned, knowing that he vowed to himself that tonight they were going to take things slow—no matter how much it felt like it was killing him. Oh but it was an exquisite torture, he thought as she lifted his shirt to touch his bare skin. He seemed to understand the nights theme of taking things slowly, her hands feeling his body until he stopped her saying, "Tonight's about you…"

"But—" she was interrupted by a kiss meant to silence her. And she absolutely fell for it, luxuriating in it as his tongue tasted her at his leisure. "I want to touch you too…" she said after he parted from her lips. Lucas kissed her neck just before rolling away. "Where are you going?"

"Nowhere. Now sit up." He said in a soft stern voice, his eyes eyeing her hungrily in the soft glow of the candlelight. Brooke obeyed and sat up then waited patiently. Lucas knelt behind her and removed her sweater from her, mussing her hair even more than it already was. Next came the white silk camisole, leaving her in her pretty demi push up bra, the lace cups overlaid with soft pleated mesh—enhancing her curves enticingly. Lucas stared at her reflection for a split second, acknowledging the fact that her breasts looked spectacular in it before removing it completely.

She shivered again and bit her lip as his hands brushed along her naked sides until they reached the front of her jeans. His hands unbuttoned each button of her jeans until it was left agape, revealing the top of her matching thong. He then pulled them down until she could kick them off, leaving her only in her thong. "Now lay on your stomach Pretty girl…" he said huskily just before her took her earlobe between his lips and gave a brief suck.

Brooke did as he said and laid on her stomach, the scent of the roses heady along with the sensations racing through her. She felt something warm and slick pour onto her lower back, bathing the room in a delicious vanilla scent to accompany the scent of roses.

And then she felt his strong hands. She sighed automatically relaxing as he began giving her a sensual massage, running his fingers along her back, spine and her supple thighs in slow, lingering, circular motions to wake up her senses. As he was rubbing down her body, he made small appreciative grunts as he rubbed her cheeks, watching the way her stressed muscles slacken into dreamy repose while showing her how much he loved her delicious body before moving back up and repeating the motions.

"That feels soo good…" she moaned, feeling both relaxed and charged up. Especially when she felt his lips brushing the place where her neck met her shoulder softly, his breath sending a slight shiver through her body as he spent a few minutes lightly breathing on the nape of her back, behind her ear, and back over her shoulder where her bra strap fell moments before he removed it. He continued smoothing the oil over her body before skimming his lips over her skin, sending another shiver through her. That shiver turned to a tremor as he began suckling lightly on those same spots with a surprising nip here and there.

Lucas turned her head, capturing her lips in a slow kiss, she moaned in surprise at the taste of vanilla on his lips but then moaned in pleasure as his tongue entered her mouth, kneading his tongue against hers leisurely. Once he ended the kiss, he gave her a heated look and said, "Turn over."

Brooke obeyed him and laid on her back, her eyes seeing just how much he really desired her as his heated gaze trailed up and down, scanning every dip and curve of her body. But there was also restraint there as if he were doing his best to hold himself from taking her. She bit her lip because it was such an unexpected and sexy combination that it made her even more hot and bothered than she already was. She watched in fascination as Lucas poured the sweet smelling oil onto her chest, breasts, belly, down her legs and feet. He licked his lips and began massaging her front, running his fingers along her neck, shoulders, arms, ribs, stomach, legs, inner thighs…making those sexy noises as he did so. He then kissed her lightly, everywhere—appreciating her form in a way he hadn't before—the temptation to lose control and take her was very hard to resist but he continued to follow through with his plan.

Lucas lovingly framed her face in his hands and kissed her gingerly. He then released her messy chignon and grabbed a fistful of her hair and kissed her lustily. He then traced his fingers along her thighs and briefly touched between her legs. She practically bucked her hips in response to his caress, seeking out more. She had never been as dripping wet as she was tonight, the thin fabric of her thong drenched.

"I want more…" she breathed after he removed his fingers from her crotch.

He smirked, liking this slow pace despite his body feeling as if he would explode with his desire for the woman looking at him with those smoky hazel eyes pleading, that kiss swollen pink lip caught between her teeth. "Be patient baby girl…do you trust me?" he asked huskily, running his fingers over her stomach, her hip bones, down her hips, on the inside and outside of her thighs.

Brooke was going crazy but she wanted to see where he was going with this, so she nodded—even though she felt as if a whirlpool of lust was building and building within her. Lucas slowly made his way back to her dripping core before he ripped the flimsy fabric of her thong. She moaned/hissed in relief as his fingers finally found their way inside her wetness. Lucas started with slow, long strokes, working her purposefully.

"Oooh _Lucas_…" she keened breathlessly, her sheath gripping his fingers desperately while her hands gripped the bedspread to keep herself from shoving his head between her legs because that's what she desperately wants. Lucas continued his languid pace, rediscovering her G-spot which made her groan with impatience. "_More…Please…_"

Smirking he removed his fingers and sucked them, loving the taste of her combined with the sweet oil then replied, "Do you trust me?"

"Yes. But I need…" she trailed off as he grasped a rose petal and traced a pathway down her neck, collar bone, breasts, nipples, rib cage, stomach, hips, legs, inner thighs, calves, the crease where her thigh meets her groin, where her pubic hair would be if she hadn't waxed…he followed that up with tender kisses—kissing her everywhere adoringly. Multiple times.

He then grabbed a pillow and tossed it on the floor before grasping her by the hips and brought her to him until her ass was at the edge of the bed. He then kneeled on the plush pillow and placed her feet on his shoulder for a little more balance. "I'll be here for a while so don't mind me. You just relax and enjoy…"

She felt like she was on the edge of the Empire State Building—ready for the inevitable plunge as he used his heated breath to stimulate the nerve endings of her womanhood, heightening the suspense, which turned her on even more—if that were possible—before diving in. Only he didn't exactly _dive_ as he usually did_. _Instead as he had all night—he took his precious time.

Brooke felt as if she were floating on the river of ecstasy as Lucas bestowed endearing kisses on her labia and vulva that turned to licking and gentle suckling—spending quality time on that area before paying any attention to her engorged clit. He lightly began suckling on the external part of her clitoris, devouring her at his complete requiescence. He then began suckling directly on the hard pearl, varying from suckling and licking—worshiping the engorged button, ratcheting her pleasure impossibly higher.

She gasped while Lucas groaned as he continued slurping her up as if she were the finest dish he ever tasted, his tongue circling her clit in maddening hoops. Brooke tightly shut her eyes as he took her to heights that she hadn't experienced before, he brought her so high that she could barely breathe because the pleasure was too immense. Brooke gasped, her hands gripping the sheets beneath her until her knuckles turned white from the force—feeling that if she didn't she was really afraid she would float away.

This wasn't just sex…he was showing her that she really did mean something to him—that she was sacred to him, treating her pleasure like her body was a temple, oral sex an act of prayer and eventually lovemaking as an accordance with honoring his goddess. Lucas savored every sensation, every moan, every tender kiss, every orgasm…watching her unfurl in ecstasy while bonding to her even further than he had with anyone else. He wanted to _show_ Brooke how much he felt for her and that his mother would never influence him where she's concerned. That was the purpose of tonight.

Brooke wasn't sure how many orgasms she experienced under his tireless tongue but she finally had to tap his head and rasp, "_Enough _please…no more…"

Lucas stood to his feet, his face flushed and slick with her response. He licked his lips and practically purred, "Delicious." He then climbed in bed and laid beside her, bringing her in close.

"What about you?" she panted, feeling more than a little guilty that she hadn't touched him as intimately as he touched her.

"What about me? I told you tonight is about you."

"God Lucas—I want you inside me in the worst way right now. Please…" she pleaded.

Lucas looked down at her and it was the sexiest sight ever. Her slightly tanned skin glowing, practically shimmering from the oil and sweat as her voluptuous body trembled with passion. The sight made him ache as his cock became even more rigid. "Believe me I want you too pretty girl."

"Then what's holding you back?" she asked before pushing him on his back, her hand rubbing his thick, pulsating length through his trousers. Brooke watched his eyes slowly close, his breathing becoming harsher the firmer her touch became. She knew that she wasn't really playing fair—especially when she knew that he had spent so much time pleasuring her but she wanted to feel him filling her desperately.

"I told you—tonight isn't about me." He groaned then hissed as her hand found its way inside his pants to wrap around his erection.

"You're right—it's about _us._" She replied just before leaving nibbling kisses along his neck before suckling on a particular spot before lifting his black V-neck shirt, nudging him to sit up a little so she could pull it over his head. "Why aren't you naked?"

"Because I knew I would lose control and be inside you much sooner than I planned." He replied breathlessly as her lips traveled along his chest.

"Really?" she asked, her hand finding the bottle he used on her. She then squeezed some of the sweet smelling oil on his naked skin and began her own massage therapy, enjoying the slick ripples of his muscles along her fingertips as they made their journey from his pecs to his abs. "You must be _aching_." She said as she once again stroked his length through his pants.

He clenched his teeth and rasped, "You have _no idea._"

Brooke said nothing else. Instead she managed to straddle him despite her trembling legs and found other uses for her mouth, kissing him softly, sucking on his lower lip. Before long she was kissing her way down, starting at his neck, licking his bobbing Adam's apple, chest, nipples—flicking her tongue over each hardened nub. She moaned, turning herself on with her exploration of him. She continued on, kissing his rib cage, each muscle of his luscious abs up until she came to his tented trousers. She deftly unbuttoned the top button then carefully unzipped the zip. "Lift up."

He did as she commanded and lifted his hips so she could remove his pants and underwear at the same time and kicked them off. She teased him by starting her journey all over again, building the anticipation/sexual tension as she dragged her silky hair over him slowly as well as her lips, teasing his muscled inner thighs—that bunched delightfully under her touch. Lucas gasped as she ran her fingertip along the underside of his eager shaft which jumped a little at the caress as well as releasing a bead of pre-cum. Brooke then gently palmed his testicles with her oil slicked hands, applying little pressure while her face hovered over the head of his cock. She then licked her way up from base to tip before taking him fully in her mouth in one fell swoop.

"Damn!" he gritted in surprise as she enveloped him in that manner. He then groaned in a different way as she chose to take her time, alternating from slowly licking the head to completely sliding her mouth down and then up, with a sucking motion. His fingers ruffled through her tresses as she continued driving him crazy. His grip tightened slightly as she suckled each testicle and hummed, "_Fuck_ Brooke…I'm on the edge enough as it is…"

She released him and asked, "Then what are you waiting for?"

Lucas nudge her until she lay on her back again and positioned himself between her thighs. He held his cock in his hand and rubbed the soft head of it over her clitoris until she was close to another orgasm. At the last minute he inhaled and groaned deeply as he slowly entered her sheath, savoring the moment, feeling every inch of her slick flesh as he pressed in. Brooke gasped as she felt the fullness of him buried deep inside her, her body quivering with ecstasy. He began a sluggish pace, their legs sliding against each other as he moved within her. Lucas leaned down and captured her gasping mouth, needing to kiss her—needing every inch of him connected to her. Brooke accepted his kiss amorously, her hands clutching his sweat slick back as he worked her body, keeping their pelvises close while maintaining constant pressure on her clitoris. His hand cupped her breast as she moved in small circles with her hips pressed against his and rubbed her clit against his pelvic bone.

Before either knew it their climax was upon them, exploding like a powerful powder keg. Their cries were smothered in a desperate kiss as their essence mixed and mingled and finally leaking out of her. Brooke sighed after Lucas removed himself and rolled onto his side but then squealed with a short laugh as he brought her in close, pressed as tight to each other as possible.

She felt more intimately, emotionally and sexually connected to Lucas than she had with anyone. "I love your gorgeous blue eyes, transparent and full of light like the sky…" she murmured softly after awhile, looking into those poignant eyes, her hand continuously brushing his silky blonde hair.

"Really?"

"Yeah…"

A slow smile graced his face as he asked, "What else do you love?"

Brooke chuckled then kinked her eyebrow and replied, "That's confidential information there Mr. Scott…"

"You want to know what I love about you?" he asked while mindlessly stroking her hip.

"What do you love about me?" she asked with a smile.

"I'm extremely in love with that smile." He said as his eyes lowered on her lips which made her smile bigger to where her dimples were displayed. "Especially when you show me those bewitching dimples." Brooke then yawned. "Someone's tired…"

Brooke bit back another yawn and replied, "Well can you blame me…tonight was wonderful. I loved every minute of it. Thank you."

Lucas kissed her nose then said, "You're welcome…you deserve to be pampered. Now go ahead and rest. You have a flight to catch in the morning."

She exhaled already falling into a deep peaceful sleep, completely at ease in his arms. "Goodnight Boyfriend…."

"Goodnight pretty girl. I love you…" Lucas kissed her forehead lovingly before getting out of bed and reaching for his pants. He pulled out his phone and dialed up his on-call pilot saying as quietly as possible, "Marvin I need you to prep the jet. We need to go to Chicago this afternoon."

"Yes sir. I'll get right on it Mr. Scott. See you later." Marvin said groggily before hanging up.

Lucas then made another call and said, "_Jacques_ _changement de plans ... J'ai besoin que vous veniez nous chercher au quai et que vous nous conduisiez à l'aéroport dans huit heures._" (Jacques change of plans...I need you to come pick us up at the dock and drive us to the airport in eight hours.) After ending that call he climbed back in bed and brought her body back to him, snuggling her once again while feeling the weight of physical exhaustion just before sinking into a deep slumber.

-x-

"What time did you have to leave?" he asked the moment she opened her eyes, the sun shining through the blinds letting her know its past sunup. "I think you overslept."

"Can you blame me after the night I had? Then again I love sex. I love everything about it: the sensations, the smells. I especially love the feel of a man. All that muscle and sinew pressed against my body. And then when you add friction. MMMmmmm. The tactile sensation of running my tongue over a man's nipple ever so gently. And then there's the act itself; two bodies becoming one in that final eruption of pleasure…" Brooke teased before turning over, rubbing her bleary eyes. She bit her lip, looking at his deliciously handsome face, liking the sight of him first thing in the morning. Snapping herself out of her trance she looked at the clock. "I have to be there before six p.m. so I would have to leave…as of forty minutes ago. Shit." She said with a groan after looking at the digital clock on the bed side table.

Lucas kissed her shoulder tenderly then asked, "Were you flying commercial?"

"Yeah…I _was_." She said before moaning as he began caressing her breasts, his lips kissing her neck softly, inciting her desires slowly but surely. "But it was worth missing my flight. Besides I doubt I'd be able to move just yet anyway. It seems that my lover has other plans for me…"

"Damn right I do…especially after that little confession you made…but _first_ I want to talk…"

Her dark brows kinked in mild confusion. "What do we need to talk about?"

"I want to go with you back home."

"Why? Other than you'd miss me too much."

"That is the main of it. But I want to meet your parents." he said as he stroked her bare arm mindlessly, unable to go a second without touching her in someway. "And I want to go public about our relationship."

"We weren't public yet?" she asked, sitting up a little, now fully awake.

Lucas shook his head, "Not exactly. The tabloids are still guessing as to who you are and what our relationship pertains. I told only my close family and friends about us but I'm usually a private man when it comes to tabloids and such—"

"What do you mean _usually_?" she asked, a little confused about his statement.

"Usually…as in: I was the quintessential playboy…never settling down—even though I came close once with my kids mother but she didn't want that from me." He explained as he looked at her, loving the way the morning sun made her skin glow in it's light. "Baby, I have _never_ felt this way about a woman before—I never shared this kind of intimacy with anyone. And I'm pretty sure that I will sound like a pig for admitting this but I never allowed myself to spend the night with someone. Definitely no morning after conversation or making love. But with you—you have my entire heart and I am completely in thrall of you and I want the entire world to know that I'm in love with Brooke Davis. And that one day I intend to marry her."

For once Brooke Davis was left speechless.


End file.
